In her head
by Fenella Church
Summary: Alex goes back to the future but things aren't as she hoped- was a oneshot but I thought I'd carry on a little longer. How will G and A get along together in 1986?
1. Chapter 1

(A/n - this vaguely follows on to 'In his head - Inspired by the song 'Someone like you' by Adele)

I don't own anything of Ashes

.

In her head.

.

When she reached forty Alex Drake had a party. Everyone except her had fun and it was spoken of for a long time. Alex never forgot her party either. The night she found Molly wrapped around the skinny spotty creature; knickers around one of her ankles.

'Just fuck off, you crazy _old _bag.' Molly had looked at her and sneered.

Alex stumbled away from her daughter, who giggled nastily in the back alley where she was servicing the nameless boy. 'True your mother's a fucking copper?' the boy jeered.

'Yeah- filth' Alex heard Molly reply.

Pete came for Molly a few days later. He was rich; had finally written that great novel, and others. He promised Molly her own flat.

'Bye' Molly looked her mother.

Alex scanned her daughter's face deeply, finding only a void. 'If you need me….' she began.

Molly silenced her, 'I won't.'

Pete drew her to one side, 'Get help- you can't go on like this- it's been years.'

'It's the truth Pete.' she whispered.

He nodded, 'I know you think it is.'

'Dad!' Molly called, and her family were gone.

Alex went straight to her best friend, a green bottle; one green bottle, two green bottles, she usually passed out after that. Her sleep was dreamless and gave her rest. It was the waking hours that troubled her.

It was hard to appear sane and now her job was at risk. She had tried to get help for so long but nothing worked. Psychologists, psychiatrists, counsellors. But when it came down to it no-one could believe her, and why would they?

Their faces; they were the only thing that made her laugh. Seeing their expressions change. _I was shot and ended up in the eighties with a DCI called Gene Hunt; I was just like Sam Tyler. Heard of him? He jumped off a building. Needed to go back._

As if that wasn't impossible enough to believe, she would then go on, sounding even more demented; _I was supposed to die; I was dead. But Gene Hunt made a deal with the devil for me. To save me. To let me come back here to the future. The devil's name was Keats._

She didn't blame anyone for not believing her. She found it hard to believe it herself sometimes as time passed and memory blurred; but then she would see a classic car rally passing through; a red Quattro, and she would look for him.

She tried everything to push him from her mind. Had he forgotten her? Of course he had. He gave her life like he was some kind of god and she was squandering it.

She moved into a tiny house in a bad part of town; dirty, noisy, the neighbours fought, sometimes there were riots outside in the street. Her nickname was The Death Wish DI. She didn't care while she was apart from him. She kept worrying about the deal he had done with Keats. She didn't know what it was but she knew it must cause him pain and she couldn't bear it.

She needed to go back, and it was better for everyone that way. At least she'd know.

.

.

'Do not approach the suspect' her radio crackled, 'He's armed and extremely dangerous!'

Just what she needed; she approached him, walking into his line of fire with a smile on her face.

'Move - bitch!' the gunman screeched.

She carried on walking, watching the bullet speeding towards her.

oxxo

She woke up in her old flat. A stroke of luck she thought. Nothing had moved or changed in the years she had been gone. There were no cobwebs or signs of anything different. Someone kept this flat as a shrine.

She smiled, she was back and she could tell him now. All the stuff she had held in her head was going to come out. She would say how much she loved him and there was nothing that could keep them apart.

Luigi's was shut down. She frowned; things hadn't stayed quite the same then. She carried on to the station, nervously smoothing down her clothes; what year was it? She checked a newspaper stand - July1986- Royal Wedding fever- Sarah marrying Andrew.

She reached the station- heart thumping, jellified legs, smoothing down her clothes just one more time.

She walked past the front desk full of strangers and on to CID. The room was still predominately male but she noticed a couple of women officers; one very plain and manly, the other feminine and large breasted.

Her heart almost beat out of her chest as she saw his office. His name on the door.

Then the door opened and the breath was forced from her body as she waited for him to appear. A woman stepped out. Long dark hair, clothes not unlike those she had worn when she first arrived. Alex stepped back into the shadows. Watching from a corner where she could see but couldn't be seen.

'You won't be late?' the woman asked, holding out her arms. 'I got us a babysitter.'

Gene appeared, holding a toddler who was trying to pinch his nose. 'Ok' he sounded upbeat, 'Six at the latest' he handed the toddler to the woman.

'Say goodbye to daddy.' she said.

'Bye Christopher.' Gene said.

'Guggle' the toddler laughed.

'Yes definitely guggle.' Gene replied.

The woman stepped forward, swivelling the child onto her hip and kissing Gene on the mouth.

No-one in CID even blinked.

Alex managed to force her legs to carry her into the kitchenette, sitting on the same old chair she had sat on hundreds of times before.

'You alright?' it was the plain Jane woman.

'Sorry' Alex stuttered, 'I used to work here and I felt a bit faint' she breathed in, 'Glass of water?'

'Of course' the woman filled a glass and passed it to her.

'Thanks' Alex managed.

'You're shaking.' the woman said.

'Alcoholic' Alex explained.

'Oh' the woman seemed shocked at her honesty.

When she felt she could stand she got up to go. Where to she wondered? Back to the flat she guessed, she could hide away. It had been waiting for her, if nothing or no-one else had.

As she reached the door of the incident room Gene came out of his office. She turned and looked at him. He looked back at her, a puzzled expression on his face.

'Can I help you?' he asked, there was not the slightest glimmer of recognition.

'I worked here once.' she gasped.

'Before my time I guess.' he replied.

She stared at him, willing his face to crack- for him to say;

'_Fooled you then eh ya dozy mare- you really thought I'd forget a pain in the derriere DI like you?'_ but his reaction was the worst it could possibly be, a polite but vacant smile.

'Not really' she mumbled inaudibly, somehow managing to wrench the door open.

She reached the outside of the station, crumpling up as if in pain and gagging for breath; when she looked up again Keats was standing there in front of her.

'Best deal I ever made.' he sounded so innocent and kind. 'He hasn't got a clue who you are has he? He thinks he's happy. He'll only remember when it's too late. I love it!'

'You utter bastard' she wept.

'I can do you a deal too' he whispered, 'Anytime, you only have to ask.'

'Go to hell!' she said.

'Alright' he replied, turning on his heel.

oxxo


	2. Chapter 2

A/n- I always pick at scabs so I couldn't leave it there but wasn't really sure how to carry this on as it seemed so final- but…. Alex is stuck back in the eighties and I couldn't just leave her there could I?

Chapter two

.

There's a storm a coming

.

It was strange how the flat seemed so much like home. Alex took refuge there and wallowed in the memories that seemed woven into the furniture and walls, the fixtures and fittings, even the television.

She knew if she switched on the cassette player the tape would start again at 'True' ; that it had played out and rewound to an empty flat the night she'd run away from Gene, leaving him there rejected, confused and hurt, until he'd left too; never to trust her fully again. She didn't press the switch, because the memories of that evening were too hard to relive; occasionally one darted through her shield wall, the solidness of his bulk against her, how strongly he'd held her in his arms while still managing to be the man with the child in his eyes.

Through thundery summery nights she lay naked on top of the red sheets, her body fighting to stay cool, listening to the distant rumbles in the rain starved skies; wishing he would come to her, desperate to feel his fingers and lips on her hurting skin. She touched the spot on her head where the first bullet had hit; the spot he had healed with a kiss, but refused to allow herself to dwell on it.

As the weeks passed her hair grew long and straight with a tendency to straggly, dulled by washing when she remembered to bother with cheap shower gel and no conditioner. She made furtive trips to the supermarket to buy wine and junk food, only eating when the gnawing hunger in her stomach produced acid as a form of protest.

But in a way she was happy with her modern form of hair shirt wearing. It was enough to know she was less than a mile away from the man who she loved yet didn't even know who she was anymore. It was her fault entirely. She had been so obsessed with finding out what had happened to Sam she hadn't stopped and thought about the pain and hurt she was causing him. Keats had told her the others were compromised but she was the one he had manipulated most of all. Even so she shouldn't have allowed herself to be open to such exploitation, so again, it was her own fault. The penance gave her a surreal angst ridden form of contentment.

There was a heart stopping moment late one Friday evening; she had drained the last dregs of a very rough Beaujolais Noveau and slopped out to the tiny local supermarket to buy more wine, on her way there the storm that had been threatening for days finally exploded all around her as she flip-flopped through the streets; huge fat raindrops splattering the dust and turning her hair into rats tails. She squelched into the multi-cultural supermarket, ignoring the fat German sausages, the glistening blue- black and emerald olives, the unknown exotic spices; heading straight for the wine section, not caring that her cheesecloth blouse was see through and her hair stuck to her skull, framing her face in seaweed like tendrils. She studied the wine carefully and as she dithered between Muscadet and a dodgy looking Claret, a familiar aroma wafted into her awareness. She knew he was there without looking up; no-one else had that exact combination of tobacco, whisky and Paco Rabanne. Her eyes strayed to the right of the floor beneath her. New boots; still crocodile but possibly even slicker than before. She couldn't look at him, but allowed herself a glimpse of the hand that reached for a bottle of Johnnie Walker and noticed a man's umbrella hung over the arm, dripping onto the floor. He was more organised now it seemed; looked after. Her face twisted in misery as she imagined the dark haired woman running after him as he left home in the mornings, _Take a brolly, it looks like rain, and_ him tutting and pretending he was too manly for umbrellas but taking it all the same and being secretly pleased that she cared enough to chase him with it.

She began grabbing bottles from the shelf and clasping them to her wet bosom; she knew he'd gone from her side and only then did she dare look, watching him stride to the checkout, asking the checkout girl for a packet of panatelas, paying quickly and carrying on out.

oxxo

'DCI Alex Drake?' an unknown voice queried.

Alex clutched the phone, 'DI Alex Drake' she corrected., but she wasn't sure she was even that; she was certainly no longer DI Alex Drake of Fenchurch East.

'Superintendent Francis Morgan of D&C here.' the voice continued, 'How could you forget you were promoted to DCI when you agreed to take on the position with us?'

'I…..I…. agreed?' Alex stammered.

_You're going to clear my name with D&C- That's a gynaecological procedure isn't it? - Nothing so glamorous…_

'Thing is I know we'd agreed you'd have a break before you started' Francis said, 'But something's come up. I'd appreciate you coming for a briefing first thing Monday morning.'

_You're not D&C are you? Who are you Jim?_

'Jim Keats?' stuttered Alex.

'As I explained before, it was unfortunate, he was an interloper. We're much more diligent now, this is 1986 after all, check and double check, as we did with you Mrs Drake.' Francis sounded so in control of the situation.

'Where?' she asked.

'Same place as your interview-Whitechapel- are you alright Alex?' he asked.

'Yes, Monday, Whitechapel.' she said , feeling somewhat dazed, and having absolutely no recollection of any interview.

'Nine o'clock sharp.' he said.

'Er yes.' she agreed.

All night the name swirled around her head but she couldn't chase it down. By Monday morning she was feeling resentful that her withdrawal from the world had been disturbed. The heat was back in full breathtaking force, the storm having only briefly freshened the sparse London air. Her trouser suit was sticking to her in awkward places by the time she entered D&C headquarters.

Superintendent Morgan was thin and dark with angular features and thinning hair, the northern accent more noticeable in the flesh than on the phone.

'Have we met before?' she frowned.

'At the interview.' he frowned also.

'Your accent? You're from….the North?' she asked.

'Hyde' he said.

'Frank Morgan' she mumbled.

'My father. Did you know him?' Francis smiled.

'I knew of him.' she said.

Francis poured her sludgy coffee from his own personal filter machine. It was bitter; she spooned in sugar.

'Fenchurch East CID' Francis said.

The sugar missed the coffee mug, 'Bugger' she said.

Francis sighed and whipped a brush and dustpan from his filing cabinet, 'Ants, we're plagued by them' he said, his mouth thin and disapproving as he brushed up the grains. 'A man died in one of their cells- Joseph Blake -we have reason to believe he shouldn't even have been detained.' he explained as he brushed, 'DI Tom Cooper got a bit free with his fists we have discovered, aided and abetted by his DCI…'

'Gene' whispered Alex.

'Hunt' spat Morgan. 'I need you to investigate thoroughly Alex. This man and his department have been on the edge for years, it was only a matter of time before he went over. We need to nail him. There's no room in modern policing for this type of debacle; we don't need these headlines in the Daily rags, but because of Hunt we're still getting them.'

'I can't' Alex said.

Morgan frowned, 'Your references revealed a highly principled police officer- are you telling me that you are selective in those principles?'

'No of course not.' she replied.

'So what's the problem?' he smiled.

'No problem Sir.' she said bleakly.

He smiled more widely, displaying even, slightly pointed teeth, 'Bring me the head of Gene Hunt, Mrs Drake.'

Alex stared at him coldly. Who the hell did he think he was? 'Is he….I mean, are they expecting me?' she asked.

'No doubt.' Morgan replied. 'there's a Datsun Cherry for your own personal use in the car park.'

He watched Alex as she left. Funny woman, he thought, unable to make her out, one minute she looked as miserable as sin, the next she was giggling. What was so amusing about a Datsun Cherry anyway?

.

She applied make-up in the Ladies of D&C, but it jumped out at her; too thick and garish, so she grabbed some loo roll and took it all off again. In the bottom of her bag she found a piece of frayed black ribbon and pulled her hair into a pony tail. She studied herself; did she look asexual enough? She needed to for her own sake.

oxxo

.

'Who the hell are you!' Gene was defensive as she knew he would be.

She had readied herself for his reaction to her. 'DCI Alex Drake- from D&C'

'Since when did D&C employ skinny lesbians?' he said, looming over her, trying to intimidate.

In the air conditioning free zone of CID his man stink was prevalent; she was annoyed but not surprised to find her gusset moistening as they spoke; she smiled as she read his body language; man he was angry- _Maid in the living room, whore in the bedroom, D&C in the work room _she wanted to say but chickened out under his stony gaze.

'Glad you find me so amusing' he said icily, 'Wait til you get to know me, I'm a laugh a minute.'

'Gene' when she spoke his name it came out in a breathless caress, embarrassing her.

He looked wrong-footed by the affection in her voice.

'Maybe we could take this into your office?' she tried to sound firm but efficient, sweeping any breathiness aside .

'Maybe you could just explain right here how you're going to be around poking your nose into our business until you find what you need to take us down.' he answered venomously.

She walked past him, into his office, trying not to replicate Keats, 'Please' she said.

He walked in, watching her as she scanned his office. She was looking for a photo of the woman and child but there wasn't one. In fact things hadn't changed that much over the years.

'So Miss Iron Knickers…' he said impatiently, 'Which part of my kingdom would you like to dismantle first?'

'Believe it or not I'm on your side.' she said. 'If I could just take a look at everything you have on Joseph Blake, and interview your DI… Tom um…'

Like a truculent child he pulled open the filing cabinet, but instead of bringing out a file he produced a bottle of scotch, daring her to comment.

'Starting late today?' she smiled.

'Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit- I should bloody know.' he poured himself a scotch and took out his panatelas , lighting one and blowing smoke at her defiantly.

'Tom Cooper?' she asked again.

'Not here' he exhaled more smoke in her direction, waiting for her to blanche or cough; he looked disappointed as she failed to react.

How was he to know she was in 7th heaven just watching him, being so close to him. As far as she was concerned he could piss her about as much as he wanted; the longer the job took the longer she'd have to remain at Fenchurch East.

'Do you have a teeny corner I could use as an office?' she asked.

'No' he said.

'Oh well, guess we'll just have to share then.' Alex said, going to the door.

'Where are you going?' he barked.

'To make some coffee while you dig out the files on Joseph Blake.' she said.

'Not sharing my bloody office with anyone!' he shouted, ''specially not a skanky thin-arsed mare like you.'

Alex ignored him and walked to the kitchenette.

Gene watched her. Who the ruddy hell was she? How did she know her way around so well?

oxxo


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

.

Of love and hate

.

She was making coffee when the plain woman that she'd seen a few weeks before strolled in, 'You again.' she said looking puzzled.

'DCI Alex Drake' Alex held out her hand in a friendly gesture.

'Not an alcoholic then?' the woman touched her hand briefly, 'DS Jane Hepburn- almost certainly known as plain Jane and much worse behind my back. Taking over from his lordship are you?'

'Working along side him.' Alex smiled.

'Oh he'll love that.' Jane said wryly.

Alex nodded, 'Coffee?'

Jane shook her head and pulled a can of Coke from the fridge, 'How'd you get to be a frigging DCI?'

'More luck then judgement' Alex mumbled.

'On your back?' Jane said.

'I'm a psychologist.' Alex tried not to snap, but her nerves were strung tight.

'Oh' Jane upended the can and took a huge swallow, 'Welcome to the house of fun, anyway.' she strode out.

Alex put six sugars into Gene's coffee and took it back to the office. She had taken great care in making it exactly how he liked it; as she placed it in front of him he scowled and lifted it to his lips, sipping briefly, 'Not enough…' he stopped mid sentence, frowned, sipped again and looked up at her. 'well at least you make a passable cup of coffee, lucky me, got myself a new drinks dispenser.'

Alex brought in a chair from the incident room and put it the other side of his desk and sat down. They were face to face. She studied him carefully, looking for change, signs of aging. Men, she thought ruefully, some men improved with age and wouldn't you just know he was one of them; his face was slightly thinner, his eyes clearer, his mouth still curled in an almost cruel way, maybe there was silver among the gold in his hair, but it gave the illusion of it being even blonder. Whereas she, from the moment she climbed painfully over her fortieth birthday, had gone into a decline. She knew it, had noticed that the pertness had left as her weight plummeted, her skin was less dewy and fresh, she was thin to the point of scrawny. And she didn't even want to think about her lank hair.

'So- we're just going to sit here and look at each other are we?' Gene asked. 'Or are you trying to hypnotise me? Because it's not working.' In fact he wasn't quite telling the truth. She had unsettled him, and the making of the near perfect coffee had jolted him even more.

'I'm just waiting for the file so I can get on with my work.' her eyes didn't leave his.

'This is silly.' he sighed, 'You can't work in here.'

'Why not?' she asked.

'It's my office,_ my _office.' he sounded about five years old.

_I love you Gene_

'I'm a DCI, therefore entitled to an office of my own. You've told me that there isn't one, so the only solution is for me to work from here.' she sounded a whole lot calmer than she felt. She was worried that he would shove her in Keats' old office and keep cramming bicycles on top of her.

'Guv!'

Gene frowned and Alex turned as a tall dark haired wideboy dressed from head to toe in stonewashed denim blundered in without knocking.

'Hello?' his dark brown eyes gave her a derisory once over.

'This is Detective Chief Inspector Alex….er' Gene faltered.

'Drake.' Alex said.

'Drake' repeated Gene thoughtfully.

For a moment she wondered if his memory had been jogged, but then he carried on, 'She has a PhD in coffee making so no doubt we'll be able to keep her off the streets.' he looked back at Alex, 'This is my DI, Tom Cooper.'

'Hi' Tom said.

'She's here from D&C to investigate the Joseph Blake case.' Gene warned Tom.

'Oh right.' Tom's face shut down immediately. 'Been an eyeball on Johnny Harris hotfooting it into a club in Soho' he told Gene.

'Well what are we waiting for?' Gene was out of his chair immediately.

Alex stood up to go with them out of old habits that seemingly hadn't died at all.

'You don't have to stand in my presence DCI Drake' Gene smirked.

Tom glanced at her arse.

'Nothing to see' Gene saw him having a sly peek.

The two men exchanged looks. Alex felt a spark of indignation. She knew her trouser suit was baggy arsed. It was meant to be. Sexist pigs.

'Thought I might tag along ' she said brightly.

'Well you thought wrong.' Gene replied, grabbing his coat and at the same time slinging a file at her, 'You wanted an office to yourself- your wish has been granted.'

In the car park he and Tom got into a filthy black Merc with a dented wing, and took off out of the car-park.

'I'm fucked ain't I?' Tom said.

'Dunno' Gene said, not very reassuringly, 'Hard one to call, that woman. You need to tell her the truth and you'll be fine.'

'No-one would believe the truth.' Tom said. 'Not if they thought they knew me, anyway.'

'Well she doesn't know you does she? If you'd used your head for thinking instead of being ruled by your dick ,ball-breaker Drake wouldn't even be here.' Gene slid the Merc deftly around a blind bend, 'What the sodding hell?' the road was gridlocked, 'I hate bloody Soho.' he leaned back and lit a panatela.

'Happiness is a cigar called…' Tom said, sticking his head out of the window, noticing a parking space 'Maybe we can just squeeze in there and walk.'

'Maybe, except I'm busy now.' Gene said exhaling smoke and closing his eyes.

'Right boss.' Tom knew when to shut up, he'd learned quickly.

Pretty soon they were being hooted at by all the cars stuck behind them. Gene took no notice and carried on smoking his cigar in a leisurely fashion.

'Johnny Harris will be long gone.' fretted Tom.

'Probably! Still…' Gene crushed out his cigar, 'let's go see shall we?' he pulled the Merc into the parking space, denting its other wing on a Luton van.

'You could do with a tank' Tom remarked, 'This poor car.'

A memory of a pink tank floated through Gene's head, one of his officers had commandeered one once, who was it? He shook his head, couldn't remember, 'I had a Quattro a few years back' he told Tom, 'Best car I ever drove, more nippy than this heap. Right let's go and have a word with Master Harris.'

oxxo

Alex had been through the file a few times. She wished she could think straight but she couldn't. it was funny how smells brought memories zooming back so effectively. Gene's office still smelled the same as it ever had ; the industrial furniture polish the cleaners had always used mingling with the faint remnants of _his_ shaving foam, whisky and tobacco. She felt several pairs of eyes on her as she sat with her back to the main room of CID.

'_My office- it's my office'- Gene's office- him -his -he._

The words in the scant report on Joseph Blake were running around the page like naughty children. She couldn't keep them still. She could feel his lips on hers from all those years ago.

'_Hurry - it's your only chance'_

'_I can go home Gene'_

'_Yes you can- so stop talking and start walking.'_

'_I could stay here with you'_

'_No- quick before pencilneck changes his mind.'_

'_I lo..-'_

'_Don't you dare!'_

'_Alright'_

_But she had to kiss him, couldn't go without knowing the taste of his lips. She put her hand up to his face, and although he kissed her tenderly, he had held something back, she could feel the terrible power of it being restrained._

_Then she had walked away from him and Keats; leaving him to god knows what, and she had woken from a strange dream into a living nightmare where she was sane and everyone else was mad. Back to 2006, where she learned the true meaning of hell on earth._

One name stood out in the report; DC Rebecca Swan, who was conspicuous by her absence. Alex stood up and stuck her head out of the door of Gene's office, 'Rebecca Swan?' she asked, not altogether hopeful of an answer, there were hostile looks from all quarters.

Jane Hepburn shrugged and glugged back more Coke, 'She transferred…Ma'am', the Ma'am part of the reply was reluctant.

Alex stepped out into CID, everyone sat po-faced as she wandered around. She came to her old desk; the 6620 graffiti preserved for posterity; as she ran her fingers over it, Gene and Tom swept back in through the double doors.

Gene stared at her, 'Found a bit of dust BB?'

He looked down at the graffiti and back up at her.

As their eyes locked he was mystified by the desperation he saw in her. But then again he thought, it was hardly surprising she was desperate; he'd seen her type before, although not in the police force perhaps, scraggy, embittered career women who had nothing but the perceived power their position gave them. Poor cow.

'Bebe?' she asked.

'BB- your new nickname- specially chosen and bestowed upon you by the Gene genie.' he said.

Tom smirked nastily.

'I'd like to interview your DI' she aimed for calmness.

'I'm sure that can be arranged.' Gene replied, checking his watch, 'But oh look- it's beer o'clock again. Tomorrow is another day.'

CID was more motivated then she had seen it all day as everyone stood up and began heading to the door. Gene went to his office, Alex followed.

He was loosening his tie and gathering up some papers.

'Where do you drink now?' she asked.

'What do you mean-_now_? Where we've always drank - L'auberge' he replied.

'What's the house wine like?' she asked.

'Rubbish' he said.

'Home from home then' she smiled, reminded fondly of Luigi, she ploughed on almost without thinking, 'Talking of home, does your wife mind you drinking after hours with your officers?'

'My wife?' he shook his head, 'I don't have a wife.'

'But I saw you with…' she stopped.

He turned and his eyes stabbed through her, 'It's none of your business!' he was outraged, 'have you been spying on me? On my personal life! I mean you only started today, been snooping around… hang on….I remember now, you were here a week or two ago. Sneaky as well as skanky eh?'

Alex couldn't stop digging, 'Yes, I saw a woman and child…'

'Claudia' Gene said, 'She's not my wife.'

'But you're with her?' she couldn't believe how much it hurt to ask.

'It's-none-of-your-business' he seethed.

'The child?' _yeah go on, twist the knife Alex_

'None-of-your-business.' he repeated.

She nodded, 'No, it's not, you're right, I'm sorry. Like you said, it's personal. Can I buy you a drink?'

He shrugged, 'Ok, but I'm expensive.'

oxxo


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

.

Ground control to anybody really

.

Gene watched Alex up at the bar in L'auberge. Don't feel sorry for her he told himself, she's here to stick the boot in. She turned and caught him watching, and smiled shyly before turning back to Henrique, real name plain old Henry, who may just about have been on a day trip to Calais but was about as French as Tower Bridge.

She carried over a large tumbler of scotch and a glass of something clear but fizzy.

'What's in that glass?' he asked her as she sat down.

'Tonic water.' she said.

'Tonic water!- Another reason not to trust you' he said disgustedly.

' Yes well, I've been overdoing the vino lately, thought I'd take a break.' she smiled and sat down beside him.

He looked uncomfortable at being so close to her and moved his chair away slightly.

'I don't bite' she told him, sipping the tonic water before placing the glass carefully on the drink mat and looking up at him, adding, 'Well I have been known to but maybe not tonight.'

Gene didn't reply and made a point of not looking at her. Those eyes of hers; there was something terrifying about them, especially the way they seemed to soften when they looked at him- all lovey dovey. He was out of his depth, a hard arsed woman with soft loving eyes. Come to bed eyes.

'I know it's difficult' Alex was saying, 'You have so much responsibility and the Super and the public want results. It's hardly surprising that sometimes you have to resort to unorthodox methods to get those results. But I'm sure it's all been a misunderstanding-believe me I do know y….' she paused, _Believe me I do know you Gene_ she thought with frustration, 'I do know what it's like.' she finished.

He sipped his drink broodingly, ignoring her.

'We're in the same boat, you and I' she tried a different tack.

'Do I look like a piece of toast?' he asked.

'I'm not trying to butter you up' she said smoothly.

He was slightly confused, she was smart he had to give her that, one step ahead of him, that line had never been forestalled before. He drained his glass.

'Another?' she grabbed at his tumbler and their hands collided. He pulled his away smartish.

'If you insist.' he said gracelessly.

'Bloody hell Guv' Tom leaned over from the next table, 'looks like you've pulled. Probably be like a wildcat in the sack, and think how grateful she'd be.'

Gene exhaled smoke like a grumpy wingless dragon, 'In her dreams'

'From the looks she's giving you I don't doubt it- she'll be firing up the old vibrator tonight.' Tom laughed.

'Phone call Guv'nor' yelled Henrique.

Gene went to the bar and took the call. Alex slid his drink over to him.

'Yes, I got held up- on my way, yes Ok- I know, I know. We'll talk about it later- ' he handed the phone back to Henrique, downed the scotch in one gulp, and left the wine bar without saying goodnight to anyone.

oxxo

Claudia- Early1984

'It's yours' she said.

'If you knew the number of women that have mistakenly thought I've stuck a bun in their oven.' Gene said, squirming on the end of a very uncomfortable hook.

'I knew you'd be like this' she said. 'well- I hoped you wouldn't but had a feeling you would. I'm not a slag, it's only been you- since last November anyway.'

'Black forest gateau?' the waitress said breezily, plonking down two dark and heart attack inducing platefuls of chocolate cake, cherries and thick cream.

Claudia picked up a fork and began rearranging the solid mass on the plate, flicking her hair back over her shoulders in that neat way she had.

Gene stared at his dessert despondently, he needed another drink, his arm shot up and the waitress scuttled back, 'Sir?'

'Double single malt.' he barked.

'You remember you didn't use protection?' Claudia ploughed on.

'You said you had it covered.' Gene had a flashback of her speedily removing his clothes. The bit about him speedily removing her clothes had receded into the murkier depths of his memory.

'Yes well- I was sick- the pill didn't work as it should have.' she looked down as she smoothed the cream out evenly over the gateau.

Gene lit a cigarette.

Claudia looked disapproving so he stubbed it out on his gateau. She looked even more disapproving.

'I'm not father material.' he said.

'Very true.' agreed Claudia, 'So I've decided to get rid of it.'

Gene looked up quickly, 'No'

'I'm a working girl- I earn more than you- I haven't got time for a child at the moment, not without support.' she said.

'Get a nanny.' Gene said, 'I'll help pay.' his bollocks felt like they were encased in hard cold steel.

'A child needs its father as well as its mother.' Claudia said.

'Depends on the father.' Gene retorted.

She sighed heavily and made a great display of folding her napkin, 'Look, I'll give you a couple of days to think it through. Two choices. We move in together, have the baby and take equal responsibility, or I have an abortion. Up to you. If I don't hear from you by Thursday I'm booked in for Friday.'

oxxo

When Gene arrived home from L'auberge Claudia was champing at the bit, done up to the nines in a Krystle Carrington rip off, shoulders the width of a jumbo jet, 'If I lose this account because of you…..' she hissed.

'Well go then' he said tiredly, 'I'm here now.'

'Christopher's asleep, and there's a couple more live-in nanny applications on the coffee table, look at them!' she ordered, kissing him on the mouth before she went through the front door wafting an asphyxiating cloud of Poison perfume.

'Fine' he nodded, heading into a blindingly white kitchen that resembled a science lab, taking a can of bitter from the cupboard, giving it a shake, setting it down on the pristine, sterile, thrice disinfected worktop and opening it, letting the beer foam out over the top of the can and down onto the surface. His face was half smile half grimace as he watched the brown liquid travelling along the marble, foam popping. He pushed a finger into the foam and moved it around for a bit, before lifting up the can and drinking. He stuck his head in the fridge, ever hopeful of a thick juicy steak, _fucking quiche again!_

Taking a loaf of rock hard wholemeal bread he sliced it with difficulty, slapped on butter and cut thick slices of cheese, then he carried his supper into the sitting room and flicked on the telly, hoping for a boxing match and finding The Bill. As he kicked off his boots he heard a tiny cry from upstairs. He went up to find Christopher awake in the toddler bed that Claudia had insisted on.

'Hello' Gene said softly.

'Mumar' Christopher said.

'Not here mate, sorry.' Gene shuffled. He couldn't bring himself to baby speak.

Christopher smiled and held up his arms.

'Five minutes then' Gene told him, squeezing onto the little bed.

''Dard' Christopher said contentedly.

'Jury's still out on that one.' Gene replied, but he cuddled the child and soon they were both asleep.

.

Alex was watching The Bill and eating a takeaway curry that tasted of boiled dishcloths, or what she imagined they would taste like anyway. In the end she couldn't stomach anymore, and raided the cupboards until she found a packet of McVities Dark Chocolate biscuits. She made tea and dunked the biscuits in it. It was comfort food and it tasted good, better than the curry for sure. She kept thinking of Gene and the way his eyes had turned stormy when he received the phone call. Was she wrong to hope that his relationship with that woman was in trouble? She couldn't help but feel hopeful, but knew she had to tread carefully. Baby steps, it was the only way. She wasn't a home wrecker, especially as there was a child involved. She hoped that as time passed he'd open up to her.

When she slept she dreamed of him; he was telling her she tasted of chocolate and he wished he could eat her, she was wriggling and giggling like a silly teenager and telling him he was welcome to try. His lips hit hers again almost immediately with no foreplay and she stopped wriggling and flung her arms around him, clutching him to her, every nerve ending on her body screaming for him.

'Knew you couldn't stay away' he told her as they surfaced briefly to catch their breath, 'Moth to a flame.'

oxxo

As soon as she woke the next morning she could tell the heat and humidity had increased yet again, her normally cool bedroom was airless and stifling. She stood under a tepid shower cooling herself before spraying herself lightly with Penhaligon's Bluebell perfume. Her linen trouser suit felt as though it was made of scratchy wool serge because of the heat, and the crisp cotton blouse drooped almost immediately. She pulled a brush through her hair and tied it up, applied lip gloss and set off for the station. As she left the flat a breathtaking wall of heat hit her.

Gene was on the phone in his office, the only concession he had made to the weather was to loosen his tie, 'Yes I understand, yes I will, goodbye Sir.' he looked up at her, 'Been squealing to the Super?'

'No' she frowned.

Gene yanked viciously at his tie, 'Apparently I have to give you an office.'

'No you don't' she said hurriedly, turning towards her old desk, 'Look I was thinking, no-one seems to use that desk…'

'No' he replied.

'So I thought I could.' she smiled.

'No' he repeated, 'No-one uses that desk.'

'Why?' she asked.

'Because I say so.' he answered.

Alex was unbelievably touched. She knew he didn't remember why he wouldn't let anyone use her old desk, but he still stuck by his guns. A joyous thrill ran through her.

She was less thrilled when he led her to the room where Keats had plotted and festered, 'Please don't make me go in there.' she begged. 'There's no air, no natural light. It'll be unbearable'

'Get a fan.' he was halfway up the corridor.

'I'm claustrophobic.' she whimpered.

'Tough' the word floated over his shoulder.

Gene's nostrils were full of her perfume. Pleasant, he conceded, not overpowering and cloying like almost every other woman in London. They all seemed to reek of some heavy fragrance to match these greedy days, but not her seemingly. Made a nice change.

He was making coffee when he smelt it again and knew she was behind him in the kitchenette, 'Kettle's boiled.' he said gruffly.

'Thanks' she moved beside him, 'It's so hot, isn't it? I find tea cools me down.'

He looked down at her and was gripped, fascinated, and sideswiped all at the same time.

The view from where he was standing was tantalising, even more so because it was totally unexpected. She had removed her jacket and undone another button on her white blouse. He could see the faintest sheen of perspiration on her breastbone, as if she had just applied baby oil; from under the blouse he had a glimpse of the white lace of her bra and the sexiest non-cleavage he had ever seen.

_I can't die, can I? Can I?_

Red. A memory of a woman wearing a red silky bra top flashed through his mind, rocking him to the core. He groped for it desperately, but there was nothing more, just that.

Back in the sanctuary of his office he sat stock still, heart racing, trying to clear his head.

'Guv?'

He looked up, Tom stood there, hungover but eager, a Staffordshire bull terrier in bleached denim and ripped at the knee jeans.

'What?' he asked wearily.

'DCI Ballbreaker's sorting through Lost and Found, she's enlisted a couple of plod to help her.' Tom looked jubilant.

'So?' Gene replied.

'Well they're not her plod are they?' Tom looked less confident. 'Thought you'd want to go and tear a few strips off the silly bitch.'

'She's your senior officer Cooper. Start showing a bit of respect.' Gene said icily, 'and what the hell are you wearing? Don't ever come into my station dressed in rags again, you're a bloody disgrace!'

'They're designer!' protested Tom, 'Cost ninety notes.'

'Bigger fucking fool you then.' Gene shook his head. 'Right, I want Johnny Harris cooling in a cell by this afternoon, so we'd better get out on the street.'

'Yes Guv.' Tom looked sulky.

'Then DCI Drake can interview you and you can tell her the truth.' Gene said.

'You're kidding?' Tom muttered.

'I am not kidding.' Gene's voice became dangerously low, 'If you'd kept your dick inside your pants none of this shit would even be happening. I've been too soft with you. It stops now.'

Before he and Tom left the building, Gene went along to Lost and Found. Alex had found a fan but was having to fight her way through old suitcases, boxes, umbrellas, and a even a battered picnic basket to get to it.

'You can use my office for the next couple of hours.' he told her, trying to address her face and not her bony chest, which for some annoying reason had suddenly become irresistible to him.

She looked up at him, blowing her hair out of her face, and again he was fixated by her eyes. Christ on a bike, they were mesmerising, not only that they were familiar. They weren't just saying Come to bed , they were saying Come to bed now! He had the scariest feeling of losing control.

'Thank you' she said meekly.

oxxo


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

.

The red bra top

.

The heat was almost unbearable by the afternoon, but the fan Alex had retrieved from Lost & Found helped cool her stagnant den.

Tom Cooper sat sullenly in front of her, lack of respect oozing from every pore.

'So you arrested Joseph Blake on July 18th' she said, 'Why did you charge him with grievous bodily harm when the person he was supposed to have harmed grievously, Frank Davis, had already insisted it wasn't him?'

'He's a slimy little scrote, we needed to nail him, the Guv agreed that Blake had got to Davis, put the frighteners on him, and thought we could persuade him to change his statement.' Tom wouldn't look at her, and spoke in a dull, flat voice.

'The Guv agreed?' Alex felt disappointed.

'Of course he did, you really think I'd have done any of this with out his permission?' Tom glared.

'I don't know' Alex thought hard, remembering all the occasions when Gene had been free with his fists, 'I'm wondering if you took it upon yourself, DI Cooper, because I've been through the records and I've found that DCI Hunt wasn't actually in his office at all on 18th July, he had a day's leave, and although I find it hard to believe he'd have time off, I'm also having trouble believing that he would back you up on this.'

'Well you'll have to ask him-won't you?' Tom stared at his hands.

'Rebecca Swan.' Alex said.

'What about her?' he stonewalled.

'Would you say your working relationship with her was a good one?' Alex took out Rebecca's file.

'It was fine; she was decorative, brightened the place up no end, made a nice change from the usual dykes we get through here.' his eyes flicked over Alex pointedly.

'Ok- let me put it another way- did you have a personal relationship with her?' Alex asked.

'What the hell has that got to do with you?' Tom protested.

'I'm just trying to build up a picture.' Alex said patiently, 'I'm trying my best to be fair and get you out of a hole. The more I know about you and the running of this department, the easier it will be for me and you. You want me gone, but you're just prolonging my stay by not co-operating, you do know that?'

There was a knock on the door.

'Come in' called Alex.

Gene entered.

Tom looked disgusted that Gene had shown her the courtesy of knocking.

'Is this going to take long?' Gene asked Alex, 'Because I've got someone threatening to jump off sodding Plantation Place.'

'You're joking?' she said, horrified.

'Wish I was, it's getting bloody boring, all these bodies splatting about.' he muttered.

'Can I help?' she asked, suddenly noticing he was eyeing up her chest.

'How exactly?- well you could run up a handcrafted body bag I guess, sure there's an old Singer in Lost & Found' he said, 'Come on Cooper Copper.' he said to Tom, before addressing Alex again, 'I'll get him back to you as soon as possible.'

'I'm trained in psychology, I could try and talk to the person on the roof.' Alex said.

'Can't talk soft to those wanker bankers.' Gene said over his shoulder, 'So thanks but no thanks BB.'

Gene wasn't back by five-thirty in the afternoon. Neither was DI Cooper. Alex felt like a mole in her dark but breezy office, and had spent the afternoon going through files in the hope of finding something. There was nothing much on Rebecca Swan at all, just a scrawled note that she'd been transferred, but nothing to say why or where to.

She went to the L'auberge before heading back to the flat, capitulating and ordering a half carafe of house white, and taking it to a lonely corner. She saw Gene enter the wine bar around seven o'clock; he didn't appear to have noticed her. She needed more wine, the half carafe that she had eked out was empty.

She was about to get up and head to the bar when suddenly he was in front of her holding a full carafe.

'Drink?' he asked.

'Thanks' she nodded. 'How did it go then? Did you talk him down? The banker?'

He sat down and poured two glasses of white wine, 'Yes, told him to stop pissing about, saves the pavement cleaning operatives having to do overtime. They owe me.' he looked at her, frowning, 'This is going to seem like a strange question, but do you own a red bra top?'

She licked her lips nervously and saw his eyes hungrily following her tongue, 'I did once' she said, the shock of his question making it hard for her to breathe, 'may still have it somewhere.'

The confusion on his face was plain to see. She watched him trying to figure things out.

'Want me to model it for you?' the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.

'Tempting offer.' he said, looking straight ahead, not at her. She could see his eyelashes in silhouette, 'You're not a beaver muncher at all, are you?'

She shook her head. 'No'

'You're underplaying yourself too aren't you?' he asked.

She nodded. 'I suppose so'

'We've met before' he still didn't look at her.

'You could say that.' she replied gently.

'Why can't I remember then?' he sounded frustrated.

'Because you're not supposed to.' she whispered sadly. 'It's better for you this way, especially now.'

'Better how?' he said harshly, 'if there's a great chunk of my life missing I think I have the right to know about it.'

'Best to leave things as they are.' Alex took a large swallow of wine, and tried to slow down her heartbeat.

'As they are.' he gave a hollow laugh, 'Ever been married BB?'

'Yes' Alex replied.

'It's shit isn't it?' he lit a cigarette.

'Well I have to admit my marriage was pretty shitty. But some are good- and some partnerships are good. Really good. Better than marriages even' Alex knew she was gabbling- and fishing- fishing like hell.

'I live with this woman' Gene confided, pouring them more wine. 'She has my balls in a vice. Never thought I'd get caught, but we've got a kid, she says it's mine, so I did the right thing. We moved in together. Happy bleeding families. Now she wants us to get married. Would you say you're one of them modern women?'

'I'd hope so.' Alex tried to sound calm, but panic was coursing through her body.

Gene looked straight at her and she caught her breath at the way his eyes bored into her; the need was still there, the want, she could see it in him but she couldn't have it. It was so unfair.

'Why would you want to get married ? If you had a career, and a child, and some poor de-clawed castrated twonk jumping every time you shouted jump, why would you want to get married?' he asked.

'To seal your love?' Alex whimpered, 'To prove something to the world?'

'Cept I don't love her- and I doubt very much she loves me.' Gene sniffed; smoke from his cigarette floated into her eye, making it water, he noticed and stubbed the cigarette out angrily. 'The child' he sounded anguished, ' doesn't look anything like me.'

'You could have a paternity test done.' Alex couldn't resist saying.

'Yes- I thought about that- I'm…. ' he paused and looked embarrassed, 'very fond of him though.'

'Well that's good!' Alex said.

Gene poured yet more wine and chugged it down speedily, gazing at the oversized clock in the wine bar, 'Better get going or she'll be mincing up my knackers.' he said, looking down Alex's blouse as he stood. 'That red top' he said quietly, 'if you do come across it, I'll take up your offer. You're not a bad looking woman in a dim light.'

'Bloody cheeky git!' Alex said indignantly, pulling her blouse together.

'Too late BB, I've already seen enough to get my old juices going.' he said. 'You've been flashing them at me all day.'

'I have not!' she huffed.

'Don't worry, I enjoyed it immensely.' he said.

Back at the flat she didn't know how to feel. The fact that he was trapped in a relationship and not happy gave her hope, but she also knew that telling him the truth about herself would stir up a whole load of trouble. The only thing she knew for sure was that she still craved him desperately. Feeling slightly silly, she went through her wardrobe and the chest of drawers in her bedroom looking for the red bra top. When she eventually found it, creased and discarded at the bottom of the drawer, she held it and the memories flooded back ; the night they got stuck in the vault at Edgehampton, how strong he'd felt when he held her to his boiling hot body, the first time they'd been really close. She rinsed the bra top through. Maybe she would model it for him. She tried not to get too excited about it all. He was still with someone else, nothing had changed. She had to be patient, however frustrating it was.

oxxo

'So what do you think of her?' Claudia asked as they ate supper.

Gene watched her dangling a piece of hideously expensive out of season asparagus over her predatory mouth, 'She seemed alright.'

'She has to be more than alright if she's going to be living here and looking after Christopher.' she licked butter from her chin, 'Suppose you'd prefer some young piece of skirt, who you can ogle and accidentally catch taking a shower.'

'Yeah, of course I would.' Gene replied sarcastically. ' I spend all my life perving on women.' a memory of DCI Drake in her thin white blouse flashed through his mind unbidden and he found himself wishing that she was chasing down asparagus spears and licking her chin lasciviously opposite him instead of Claudia.

'So we employ Ann Evans then?' Claudia said. 'After you've checked her out'

'Why would I need to check her out?' Gene asked, 'She had a list of references as long as my dick.'

'Now you're just being awkward.' Claudia got up and went to the fridge, coming back with two salads.

'Oh good , quiche' Gene sighed disappointedly.

'I thought you'd be too hot to eat.' Claudia said.

Gene crammed the slice of quiche into his mouth and stood up, leaving the salad, 'Going for a smoke' he mumbled , his mouth full, he grabbed a can of beer from the cupboard and went outside.

The heat still seemed to be emanating from every surface, Gene studied the sky. There was a tiny purple cloud but only one, and he doubted it held any rain, the dust of the city mingled with the smoke of his panatela; he would have a shower and go to bed. Suddenly he realised he was avoiding Claudia. That couldn't be right could it? There was nothing wrong with her, she was attractive and pleasant if slightly greedy, very different from the first Mrs Hunt. Most men would be proud to have a woman like her. So why did he feel so trapped?

Claudia was in the shower when he went back inside the house. He looked in on a peacefully sleeping Christopher, who didn't seem to have any problems with the heat. He stood for a long time watching the boy sleep.

Claudia came up behind him rubbing body lotion into her arms, 'Looks angelic doesn't he?' she whispered, 'He was feeding my grandmother's silver teaspoons down the drain earlier.'

Gene smiled, 'Maybe time to lock up your valuables.'

'Maybe' she slid an arm around him, 'You could do with a freshen up. Then I thought perhaps an early night?'

'Sounds like a good idea.' Gene said.

But when he got out of the shower he went quietly back downstairs, wrapped in a towel. He switched the telly on and got comfortable on the sofa.

oxxo

'You don't have to tell her anything.' Tom was saying to Jane Hepburn.

'Of course I do, that's why she's here isn't she? To find out the truth?' Jane faced up to him.

'I mean you don't have to tell her more than you need to.' Tom said.

'Are you threatening me?' Jane asked, ' Because if you are, don't.' she smiled sweetly, 'Seen Rebecca lately?'

Tom's face darkened, 'None of your business.'

'Of course you haven't. You served your purpose and now you won't see her size ten arse for dust.' Jane laughed.

Alex appeared at the doors of the incident room, 'Jane?'

'Coming Ma'am.' Jane hurried away from Tom.

Gene, in his office, was trying to catch a glimpse of Alex without appearing too obvious. It was difficult, but he did manage to notice that there was something different about her. Her hair, that was it, it was no longer scraped back in the severe pony tail. He wished he hadn't stuck her out of sight in that room. He didn't recognise the first faint stirrings of an obsession, only knowing that she was distracting him to a point where he couldn't concentrate properly.

Alex was feeling the same, except she knew she was obsessed, she had hung around the kitchenette for longer than she needed to that morning wondering if he'd come charging in for his usual coffee, instead he'd yelled at Jane to make him one. Alex had offered to make it and take it in but Jane had looked at her oddly , 'He's in a raging mood, wouldn't go there if I were you.'

'Ok' Alex said, taking her tea and heading out to her office. She caught sight of Gene peering into his filing cabinet. He didn't look raging to her, he looked gorgeous.

.

'Right!' Alex smiled at Jane. 'So, are you happy at Fenchurch?'

'Suppose so.' Jane replied, clutching her obligatory can of Coke.

'Would you say that DCI Hunt runs a fair department ?' Alex said, scribbling away on her notepad.

'Yes to a degree, he's a chauvinistic sod at times, but on the whole he's just this side of bearable.' Jane said grudgingly.

'And you'd say he lets you use your initiative and you feel your opinion is valued?' Alex looked up.

Jane stared at her, why was this woman suddenly wearing her hair down and her face made up, and why was she asking about Hunt, wasn't she supposed to be talking about the Blake case? 'Not always, no.' she replied.

'So DCI Hunt doesn't always take your views into consideration?' Alex asked.

'Why is this suddenly about Hunt?' Jane replied, 'Do you know something I don't? Because to my knowledge he wasn't even here on the day in question.'

'So I've discovered.' Alex said. 'did you sit in on any of the interviews with Joseph Blake?'

'No' Jane dropped her eyes.

'DS Hepburn, anything you know about this case you must tell me.' Alex said gently, 'I know you feel a certain loyalty towards your fellow officers but….'

'I don't feel any loyalty to DI Cooper.' Jane said, she looked around the room and at the door.

Alex stood up and turned the radio on, 'Time for a bit of sound pollution. Go on Jane.'

'He was after her.' Jane said, 'Cooper, he used to follow her around like a little puppy dog, tongue dragging on the floor.'

'After who?' Alex asked, scribbling.

'Rebecca.' Jane replied, 'She was a slag. I know it sounds like jealousy but it's not. I wouldn't want to be like her.'

'How does this fit in with the Joseph Blake case?' Alex frowned.

Jane sighed, and spoke up through The Human League's harmonising , 'She was a prick teaser of the highest order. She said Joseph Blake raped her.'

Alex sat up, 'But surely that would have been investigated? There's nothing here.'

'She wanted it dealt with off the record.' Jane said, 'Went running to Cooper. Cooper believed her and said he'd get the bastard. He waited until the Guv had a day off and hauled Blake in. Interviewed him without toilet breaks, food, drink or fags for hours, trying to make him confess to the GBH charge.'

'But why not rape?' Alex asked, 'A perfectly legitimate charge.'

'Because rapists don't tend to get convicted very often. Rebecca persuaded Cooper to accuse Joseph of the GBH because she knew there'd be more chance of a conviction. But I don't think he did rape her, so even that wouldn't have been legit. I know how she used to tease….' Jane tailed off.

'How do you know?' Alex asked.

'I went in the kitchenette one day and she was showing that dickhead Cooper her knickers, made me feel sick, she was sat on the chair with her legs up in the air giving him an eyeful of her crotchless knickers and he was dribbling, the silly sod.' Jane said, 'And afterwards she said to me, "It's all about power honey- about giving them just enough so they'll do anything" she was a grubby little cow. I honestly don't think Blake raped her. I think he shagged her and she regretted it afterwards or they fell out over something and she wanted to get back at him- yeah I know - supposition- sorry'

Alex was still scribbling furiously, and wishing she had a laptop, 'Right, well thanks Jane, I've learned more this morning than I have since I've been back at Fenchurch.'

Jane stared at her, 'I remember now. That first day we met, you said you'd worked here before.' she narrowed her eyes as her brain ticked over, 'So the Guv, is he just pretending he doesn't know you?'

Alex didn't know what to say, so in the end she gabbled, 'I was before his time.'

'Hmm' Jane frowned.

oxxo


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

.

Ruinous wretched love

.

Alex was back in Lost & Found looking for a typewriter. She needed something other than a pen or she'd end up with RSI. She couldn't be bothered to fight with the archaic PCs that were too few and far between in the incident room anyway. She wondered what had happened to the typewriter Keats had used; not that she would touch it even if she found it. In the end, dusty, hot, and increasingly bad tempered, she gave up her search and grabbed her purse; she'd buy one.

As she was hurtling down the corridor she saw Gene approaching.

'In a hurry Madame BB?' he asked.

'I need a typewriter' she waved her purse, 'And it's far too much to expect that the Met would provide one, so I'm off to buy my own.'

Gene's hand reached up to her hair.

Alex shrunk away flinching.

'What the hell?' Gene suppressed a smile, with infinite care he brushed at her hair with his hand, 'You're covered in cobwebs.'

'Yes well' Alex was annoyed to find she was trembling at his touch, 'that bloody Lost & Found could do with a real good muck out.'

'Hmm' Gene agreed, still gently teasing spider webs from her hair 'You offering?'

'No I'm not!' she said crossly.' I'm far too busy' she felt faint at the way his fingers were picking over her hair and forehead intimately, and was almost rigid with want, to recover herself she said forcefully, 'and… I'd like to interview you later DCI Hunt.'

'I'm sure you would.' he replied, looking amused, and removing his hand 'But we'll just have to see if I can fit you in to my busy schedule.'

'Would that be the schedule where you're drinking coffee in your office, smoking in your office, drinking scotch in your office, or shouting at your officers?' she asked sarcastically, 'Oh I think you'll fit me in.'

He shrugged, 'We'll just have to wait and see won't we, no doubt the suspense will be killing us.'

She watched him stride away; she had just allowed herself a little happy smile, and touched her own hand to her head, when he turned and looked at her, catching her still looking at him. She glared at him, pulled at her skirt, and turned on her heel.

She was quite beautiful really, in a dusty sort of way, Gene found himself thinking; that skirt could do with having a few inches chopped off the hem though, he wondered why he should be looking forward to being interviewed by her when he should be defensive about it, he had to remind himself that she was conducting an investigation that had every possibility of landing him at Number 1 Shit Street. He wrinkled his forehead. Why didn't he feel threatened by her? Why did he somehow get the feeling he could trust her with his life?

Alex found herself a lovely Brother electric typewriter with a carry case. As soon as she had set it up at her desk she felt more in control, and it only needed plugging in and was good to go, no installations, no other kind of setting up, she could even backspace on her mistakes and blot them out with a special feature so no Tippex was required. She tapped away quite happily for an hour or two in her little den, and when she was completely up to date on the statements and her other notes she neatly slid them into a blue folder. Her tummy fluttered as she sat back in her chair. Now to grab Gene. She wished she could grab him, she thought, her mind wandering, imagining sliding her arms under his jacket and around his torso, or teasingly fingering his belt buckle. She blushed at the thought and was glad of the whirring fan to cool her reddening cheeks. She pulled her fingers through her hair, and found a stray cobweb that he had missed, her hair was getting long, much longer than she had ever worn it. Maybe she should get it cut. Or maybe he liked long haired women? Why was she even thinking these un -liberated thoughts? Since when had she cared what he liked? For a long time, she realised, remembering the gold dress at Viv's party, worn completely and solely for Gene, and his face as he'd looked her up and down, his smile.

She pulled herself from her reminiscences and stood up, grabbing her tea mug to replenish and heading to the incident room. She was disappointed to find it almost deserted, and Gene not in his office.

'Where's DCI Hunt ?' she asked Jane.

'Out keeping the streets clear of scum, I'd imagine.' Jane said in a bored voice. 'that's what he always says he's doing anyway, but it's quiet at the moment so I'd guess he's getting pissed in L'auberge.'

'Oh' Alex was deflated; she peered at the clock, it was almost three, 'Long lunch?'

Jane swigged back her Coke before nodding. But then Gene appeared with DI Cooper swaggering along behind him, both of them looking decidedly sober and thirsty.

'Dead bodies and this heat do not mix.' Gene grimaced. 'Urgh, I need a drink.'

'Dead body?' Alex asked.

'Yes, a missing person is now no longer missing unfortunately.' Gene said tiredly, 'Still another case closed so something to be glad about.' he didn't looked particularly glad, he looked jaded and worn out.

'Um' Alex dithered, 'Our little chat.'

'Oh joy- this day just gets better and better.' he groaned. But then he looked at her and something passed between them. He realised he wanted to talk to her. The thought of going into her dark little den was appealing, although he hadn't a clue why, 'Can I bring my scotch? Madame DCI BB?' he asked, sticking his chin out determinedly .

'Maybe coffee would be more appropriate.' Alex began to say, 'Oh go on then…' she shrugged, and turned, heading out of the incident room.

Gene grabbed the bottle of scotch from his office and hesitated over the number of glasses to take. One or two? He decided on one, it wasn't a party after all.

They sat opposite each other in the cupboard. Gene sipping his scotch, Alex sipping tea and trying to compose herself.

'So' she began nervously, ' From my investigations I have discovered that on the 18th July you were out of your office.'

'Yes' Gene replied mildly.

'But DI Cooper contacted you and told you of his intentions? To bring Joseph Blake in for questioning?' Alex asked, pushing hair from her eyes self-consciously.

The hesitation was so fleeting that if Alex hadn't known him so well she wouldn't have noticed it.

'He had made me aware of his intentions.' Gene said, holding her gaze.

'And you suspected Joseph Blake of the attack on Frank Davis? You were perfectly happy for him to be brought in?' Alex tried not to dissolve under the scrutiny of his beautiful eyes.

'Yes' Gene was annoyingly monosyllabic.

Alex shook her head, 'You see, DCI Hunt, I'm finding this difficult to believe. Frank Davis had already given a statement to the contrary,' she whipped the statement out of a folder and pushed it across the desk to Gene, 'He says that he'd never laid eyes on Joseph Blake, and the man that attacked him was much taller and had red hair.'

'How long is this going on for?' Gene rolled his eyes, he had slumped down in the chair but he sat up and sloshed more scotch into his glass, 'You're a fucking DCI, you must be experienced in this sort of thing, Davis had been got at by Blake, it's obvious. Little shit was guilty.'

'I'm surprised at you.' Alex said quietly, 'I always thought you were on top of your team, in complete control-'

'Always thought? you haven't even been here a week' Gene was rapier sharp, 'Of course I'm on top of my bloody team.'

'I don't think you had a clue that DI Cooper was bringing Blake in, let alone bringing him in on a trumped up charge.' Alex said, leaning forward, 'I think your 'team' is anything but- I think-'

'Bloody hell, you think a lot don't you bloody hoity toity DCI Ballbreaker?' Gene said crossly.

'Ballbreaker?' Alex repeated, 'BB stands for ball breaker?'

Gene looked bullish and unrepentant.

Alex laughed. Then she laughed some more.

Gene looked even more bullish.

'Are you scared of me?' she asked him.

'Yeah- course I am' he scoffed. 'You absolutely terrify me, can't you see me quaking in my boots.' his eyes darkened in anger.

'I'm not here to break you Guv…DCI Hunt.' Alex said softly, 'I'm here to find out the truth and help you. From what I can see you're the innocent party in this. Oh I don't doubt that your investigations in the past haven't always gone by the book, but I'm not investigating the past, I'm here to find out why Joseph Blake died in one of your cells. Did you know that DI Cooper had a thing about Rebecca Swan?'

'I knew she had the stupid twat dancing on the end of her piece of string.' Gene admitted, 'I told him to shag her and get it out of his system. Not my fault he doesn't know how to prise a woman's legs open.' he rubbed a hand over his five o'clock shadow. 'Look- I knew he was after her, but I've had officers in the past who have managed to have er…'

'Personal relationships?' Alex offered.

'Yes' Gene shrugged, 'Didn't affect their work, or their judgement, well not much anyhow, but Cooper- well ….Swan was a prick-teaser, huge tits almost in a jumper. Poor sod didn't know which way to turn, and I had her in my office….'

'Sorry?' Alex spluttered.

Gene frowned, 'No- mean I had her in my office, not I _had _her in my office.' he shook his head, 'I called her in and told her to dress more appropriately. It's not bloody Stringfellows, it's Fenchurch East. Men were walking around with tented trousers and tongues on the floor.'

'Did you know that Rebecca Swan had a relationship with Joseph Blake?' Alex asked. 'And it turned bad, and she started accusing him of rape?'

This time the pause was more noticeable and she knew without doubt that Gene hadn't known. She saw the cogs turning as everything fell into place. 'Sodding hell' he pouted. 'The conniving little slag.'

'I'm sorry.' she whispered. 'She played one of your officers and now she's happily moved on to sweet-smelling pastures new.'

'I thought Cooper was working out his frustration on Blake.' Gene said, almost to himself, 'I knew he wanted her and she wasn't giving him anything- I didn't know about all the other shit. He told me he only roughed him up a bit- couldn't understand how he'd fallen and hit his head- an accident he said.' his hands fiddled with his panatelas. 'but he did the full works on Blake, didn't he?'

Alex nodded, she knew he needed a smoke but was trying not to because of the airlessness of the room. She moved the fan away from the desk and passed him an ashtray. She longed to hug him. He looked so disappointed and let down. She put a hand on his arm, 'I know you're a good man.' she told him.

Suddenly the cupboard seemed very much more enclosed, and they were both aware of being alone together. Gene lit his panatela and looked at her. He was amazed to find himself wondering what that hair would look like spread on a pillow, how her arms around him would feel. He had to force himself to act professionally.

'I have to suspend Cooper.' he said. 'he's a suspected murderer- bloody fool.'

Alex nodded, 'It's your station, your decision. I would like to finish my interview with him first, with your permission. You can sit in on it of course, if you want to. Then we can decide together how to take things further.'

Gene nodded, 'Thanks Bebe.'

The BB was so softly spoken Alex smiled, 'Bebe?'

'Yep, seems so' he replied, 'Ballbreaker doesn't fit somehow.' he looked at his watch, 'you're not thinking of doing it now though? Bugger it's late!'

'Doing what?' Alex was so mesmerised and elated that he had affectionately called her Bebe that she had gone off on another tangent completely.

'Interview Cooper?' he said. 'he's probably pissed off home, bit of a clock watcher.'

'Maybe tomorrow?' she said, as it suddenly hit her that when Cooper had been suspended and probably charged with at least manslaughter her job at Fenchurch would be almost done, unless she could somehow involve herself in something else that required her presence ;she cursed herself for being so efficient.

Gene stood up, and stubbed out his cigar. Alex walked him to the door of her den. He looked down at her as she opened it for him, searching her face, 'Who the hell are you?' he asked quietly, 'Why do I…?' he shook his head.

Alex wanted to tell him so badly, but she knew he had to remember for himself, 'Just believe I'm on your side.' she told him.

He nodded.

'Coming for a drink in L'auberge?' she asked, trying to sound casual.

'Nothing I'd like better' he said, 'but I have to get home tonight, had my orders.'

oxxo

After more wine than she had intended in L'auberge, Alex walked back to the flat. London was noisy and the thin summer air made sound travel, she could hear snatches of music, and children's excited screams along with the hum of traffic. As she neared her flat she noticed the door to Luigi's was ajar and curiosity got the better of her. She crept down the stairs, warrant card at the ready in case it was a new owner and he thought she was trespassing. Luigi's looked so desolate and dark; just one dim light behind the bar. The mural with all the faces half in shadow looked creepy. Like the Marie Celeste there were glasses on the tables as if people had only recently left.

She looked at the corner table where she had sat with Gene so many times in the past and her heart jumped into her mouth to see a figure sitting there.

'Hello Alex.' Keats called softly.

'What are you doing here?' she tried to keep the fear from her voice.

'Just a social call' Keats said, 'thought I'd see how things were going for you.'

'It's none of your business.' Alex replied.

'No- quite right. I'm just a casual observer to all intents and purposes.' he said, sounding almost gleeful, 'I'd imagine you're finding it hard, working along side DCI Clueless' he shook his head and stood up, moving out of the shadows, 'poor Alex and her unrequited love, her wretched ruinous love. It's not going to get any easier for you is it? The more time you spend with him the deeper your feelings for him become, and still he doesn't remember.'

'He will.' she protested, and then wished she hadn't spoken, she was giving Keats ammunition.

'He has a new life Alex.' somehow Keats was right in front of her, pallid and amused, 'you don't fit in anymore, he's moved on and it's time for you to do the same.'

'No' she said, 'I'll never give up on him.'

'I love cuckoos.' Keats said, 'Do you love cuckoos Alex?'

'Cuckoos?' Alex frowned.

'What a happy family man Gene is now.' marvelled Keats, 'have to say, I didn't think I'd ever see the day. Gene a father.'

'The child really isn't his?' Alex gasped.

'Can't tell you that, but wouldn't it be delicious if he wasn't?' Keats replied, 'Look, it's not all bad. We have several common interests. How about dinner one night?'

'I'd choke on the food.' Alex said, 'Never- I'd never have dinner with you.'

'I thought you might say that.' Keats feigned sadness, 'I try to help and you throw it back at me. I'm doing you a massive favour when I tell you you're flogging a dead horse with Hunt and the saddest thing is if you tell him _anything _to do with your mutual pasts you'll open a very nasty and messy Pandora's Box, please believe me. Anything you tell him will end up being turned against you.'

'Francis Morgan told me you'd been dealt with.' Alex said breathlessly, 'he said you were an interloper and you'd been dismissed.'

'Francis Morgan is a deluded fool.' Keats said, 'he's not my boss, I'm his.' he pulled his coat around him more tightly and shivered, 'Too chilly in this morgue for me' he looked around at the defunct restaurant, 'So sad to see it like this when I think of all the good times we had here. Anyway, must dash, but I'll keep in touch.'

Alex stood under the shower for ages trying to feel clean after her meeting with Keats; but for some reason she was no longer scared of him. He was her adversary but this time she was going to win.

oxxo

Gene woke in the middle of the night from a dream where Alex was interviewing him calmly one minute and the next had come round the desk and was on his lap straddling him, as so often in dreams, they were fully clothed and then suddenly they weren't and she was sliding nakedly over him as his hands travelled up and down her slender body pulling her to him, keeping her skin in contact with his, feeling the gentle friction as they rubbed together, and she slithered over him like a mermaid, her lips moving and his name occasionally escaping from them.

He lay in bed beside Claudia but he could still feel Alex all over him. He went into the bathroom. He wouldn't masturbate because he refused to do anything like that in his family home- it may be a hotchpotch family , and one together through necessity other than anything else, but it was still a family of sorts and he wasn't going to start pulling himself off over another woman in the bathroom with Claudia asleep in the next room. He pushed the dream from his mind and thought of boring things like the blocked up sink Claudia had been telling him to sort out for weeks; tomorrow he would ring a plumber. Eventually his raging erection disappeared, and he cleaned his teeth before creeping back to bed. Claudia, even in sleep, flung an arm over him, claiming him.

oxxo


	7. Chapter 7

A/n- sorry had to re upload this chapter as I was reading it for reference to the next one and suddenly realised Tom had turned into a Joe- haven't a clue who the hell Joe is- all I can say is sorry again, have been somewhat distracted this past week.

Chapter Seven

.

Guilty!

.

The next morning Gene was in his office early waiting for Tom Cooper. He was coldly furious, so angry he could barely speak. Word had flown around the incident room that the Guv was in the foulest of moods. Jane had brought him a six sugared coffee without even being asked and placed it carefully in front of him.

Alex appeared before Tom Cooper and Gene's heart lifted slightly for the first time that day. They exchanged knowing glances. He gave her the briefest nod, she caught it and smiled sadly. He followed her into the kitchenette.

'He's late.'

Alex turned, and as she did he saw a gold chain disappearing under her blouse and wondered where it ended. He suddenly desperately wanted to find out.

'He'll be here soon.' she replied as serenely as she could manage in his presence, 'Coffee? Tea?'

'Could do with a scotch.' he said. 'Coffee.' he stared at her arse as she busied herself making their drinks; imagined lifting her onto his lap, taking her from behind. And God he'd take her, the way he felt now he badly needed some no holds barred rough sex. Rough hot and wet. Slithering sex. But with her. Only with her. Why was he thinking of sex when he should have been concentrating on Tom Cooper? It was sex that had got Cooper where he was now. Jesus! Gene was going to crucify the little bastard.

Alex could feel his eyes on her as she made the coffee and trembled like a frightened doe. His closeness was overwhelming.

'He's here' Gene barked, moving closer to Alex, noticing her trembling, 'Think this would be better dealt with in your office, don't you?'

'If you say so.' she agreed.

'Yes I do.' his eyes were stormy grey with a hint of cornflower blue.

Alex felt weak-kneed and looked away quickly, remembering another time his eyes had turned that way, when they were waiting for Chris after he'd let Gene down so badly.

'You question him first.' Gene said. 'You're more detached. I'd throttle the little cu…..bastard- sorry.'

'Don't be sorry.' she said breathily. 'It's understandable. How you feel.'

oxxo

Tom Cooper squirmed visibly as he sat in the chair opposite Alex as she questioned him coolly.

'You led me to believe that DCI Hunt agreed to your prolonged interrogation of Joseph Blake.' she said.

'I'm sure I mentioned it to him the day before.' Tom said, not looking at Gene.

Gene stayed silent.

'Maybe I didn't.' Tom relented.' But I truly believed Blake was guilty of beating up Frank Davis. I needed to find out the truth.'

'We all need to find out the truth.' Alex said, moving the fan in another direction as Cooper lit a cigarette to prevent ash blowing everywhere. 'Rebecca Swan- could you describe your relationship with her?'

'I already have.' Tom said.

'Yes, but you see I don't think you quite told me the whole story did you?' Alex said, 'I don't want to put words in your mouth. I want you to tell me. Were you sleeping with her?'

'No' Tom looked sulky, 'We flirted a lot, I think it would have happened eventually.'

'Yes I've heard about the heavy flirting.' Alex said, 'Rebecca had a grudge against Joseph Blake didn't she?'

Tom sat mutely.

'Didn't she?' Alex insisted.

Tom still didn't answer.

'She told you he raped her didn't she?' Alex said.

Tom paled but still didn't speak.

'Why didn't you take this to the Guv?' Alex asked. 'It should have been his decision to decide how to go forward on this, not yours. You believed what Rebecca told you and didn't take time to think things through.'

'He deserved everything he got.' Tom said.

Gene stood up and leaned in front of Tom, 'No he didn't' he said quietly, 'He was in police custody under investigation and should have been safe. He shouldn't have died in a cell after a pasting from a little runt like you. You swore to me you only pushed him once. You are neck deep in shit Cooper. You are going to fully co-operate with DCI Drake, and she is going to take a statement from you. I am ringing the Super to see where to go from here. Hopefully it will involve you being a long, long way from my station because god help me I could smash your head against that wall right now, crack it like an egg, just like you did with Blake.' He stormed from the room.

'Right!' Alex said, 'Talk!'

oxxo

When she had finished taking the statement from Tom Alex felt exhausted, and badly in need of a drink, but she knew she had to type it up . She had been tapping away for a good half hour when Gene reappeared.

'Alright?' she asked.

He looked grim, 'Super wants to see you- think I'm joining Cooper in Shit Street.'

'No you're not' Alex told him firmly, 'I'll put him right. Where is Cooper?'

'They came and took him to Fenchurch West- he's thinking things through in a cell. Bloody hell Bebe, what's the world coming to?' Gene asked tiredly.

'It's testosterone.' Alex said, 'Has a lot to answer for.'

'Sex and bloody women.' Gene said.

'Yes' Alex smoothed down her jeans and fiddled with her hair, 'I've never met the Super, what's he like?'

'Detached.' Gene said. 'likes arses apparently.' he peered at Alex's bum.

'Gay?' Alex asked.

'No- female derrieres' Gene said, still eying her up 'though quite what he'll make of that bony thing I haven't a clue.'

'Well you spend enough time looking at it.' Alex said bravely as she swept out of the room.

The Super sat with his lips pursed, but Alex managed to convince him that Gene hadn't known about or condoned anything that Tom Cooper had done on the 18th July regarding the Blake case.

'This station is teetering on the brink' he said ominously.

'Yes, well, DCI Hunt may be your one saving grace.' Alex said. 'from what I've learned of him he's a good honest, decent man.'

The Super seemed very surprised, 'A glowing reference indeed' he said, 'You surprise me Mrs Drake, he's a bit of Neanderthal , I would have thought you being into all that women's lib stuff you two would have been at loggerheads.'

'We have similar core values.' Alex said. 'And that's all that counts to me.'

She went back to her typewriter, and was furiously getting down to business when there was a knock on the door.

'Come in' she called, rubbing her wrist over her forehead, even with the fan on maximum, the heat was getting to her.

'Lunch?' Gene offered, sliding a finger under the collar of his shirt, 'Fucking hot in here.' again he felt a pang of regret that he had shoved her in that dark little room.

'I need to finish this.' Alex said, but she was sorely tempted.

'It's nearly three o'clock. Can't have you collapsing over a hot typewriter.' Gene said, 'Especially when something long and cool awaits you in L'auberge.'

Alex realised that she had to slow down, the sooner she finished, the sooner she would be out of Fenchurch, and that was the last thing she wanted. 'Ok' she stood up.

'Come on Mrs Woman, you can buy the first round.' he said.

'I knew there was a catch.' she answered, slipping past him.

As they entered the wine bar a group of yuppies came staggering out, shouting and pushing each other. Gene strode straight through the middle of them, muttering 'Tossers United' but as he turned his head he saw Alex roughly pushed aside as the rowdy men refused to give way.

One of them had her pinned up against the antechamber wall, 'Ooo I'm enjoying this darlin'

'Yeah? Well enjoy this!' Gene said, pulling the yuppie's trousers up in a violent wedgie.

'Fucking get off me you gorilla.' the yuppie's voice shot higher mid speech.

Gene manhandled him out of the door, giving him a hard shove onto the street, as he turned to check Alex was alright, another mouthy yuppie pushed Gene in the back before scuttling off hurriedly. Gene ended up jammed against Alex, their mouths no more than a millimetre apart, he could feel her hipbone digging into him, her breath on his face, their lips touched briefly before Gene shot back, looking horrified. Alex brought her hand to her mouth, breathing heavily.

Neither could say who had kissed who, and it had a long way to go before it could even be called a kiss really, but they felt a current as strong as an electric shock.

'Sorry' Alex gasped after a few seconds had passed and they were still silently staring at each other, she wiped pale pink lipstick from his mouth and he let her.

In the wine bar Alex could still feel his lips burning into her. She sipped the glass of cold white wine he had poured her.

'You hungry?' he asked gruffly, studying the menu so he didn't have to look her in the eye, 'Frogs legs sandwich?'

'Salad Nicoise please' Alex said shakily.

'Ok' he waved her money away as she offered him a ten pound note.

As he waited to order he lit a panatela, and touched his lips thoughtfully as he lit it. Hell he wanted her. It was crazy. And not possible, he told himself firmly as he thought of Christopher and Claudia. But he still wanted her. Badly. Especially after receiving her own delightful version of the bruise free groin slap, applied with her hipbone. He wondered if he'd ever feel the same in that area again.

'You'll be a DI down' Alex said as they ate.

'Better to have no DI than a bent DI' Gene replied, unable to understand why his club sandwich tasted like cardboard. Alex wasn't fairing much better with her salad, she seemed to be mostly moving it around the plate.

'I could stay and help perhaps' she held her breath.

'Two DCI'S? Don't think so.' Gene replied.

'I mean I could stand in as a DI.' Alex said.

Gene looked at her, 'You seem pleasantly eager Bebe, usually I have trouble keeping women officers, too charming for them.'

'I like Fenchurch East.' Alex blushed. 'Very much' she added.

'Well your job's not done yet anyway is it?' Gene said, 'You need to get a statement from Rebecca Swan, and anyone else who was around on the day in question so we can do our best to assist Fenchurch West with their investigation. We need this case to be watertight.'

'Yes we do, you're quite right.' she nodded with relief.

'Cooper doesn't fuck me over and get away with it.' Gene said. 'And I need to be able to look Joseph Blake's family in the eye.'

An hour or so later DC Kevin Branning entered L'auberge and made for Gene, 'Claudia's on the warpath.' he said. 'She's rung about a half a dozen times. Told her you were working on an important case- didn't tell her it was an important case of wine.'

Gene flung his napkin on top of the half eaten sandwich, 'We are working, haven't you heard of a working lunch?'

'I'm only the messenger' Kevin said.

Yeah well, we're coming now.' Gene stood up.

Alex grabbed an olive from her salad, popped it in her mouth and hurried after Gene and Kevin.

oxxo

'They're not my friends' Gene told Claudia, as she scowled at him while crashing plates into the dishwasher. 'Got nothing in common with them, why should I care about the latest branding of sodding Omo?'

'It's not Omo- it's Greenio' Claudia snapped, 'Environmentally friendly washing liquid- the future- we can't keep abusing the planet. You could make an effort, you were actually snoring at the table at one point- it's so rude.'

'Well it's been a tough week- I'm knackered.' Gene pouted, pouring a single malt .

'Hung over from a boozy lunch with that woman you mean.' Claudia muttered.

'That women is a DCI- it was business- she got me out of the shit today.' Gene said, 'She has a miserable life, I wanted to cheer her up a bit.'

'How do you know she has a miserable life?' Claudia demanded, 'been telling you sob stories has she?'

'I can't talk to you when you're like this' Gene said, he downed his drink, 'I'm going to bed.'

'I'll be up in a sec.' Claudia said, shutting the dishwasher.

But when she got out of the shower and crawled in beside him he was asleep with his back to her. She tried not to cry as she touched him tentatively and he shrunk away, coiling deeper into himself. She knew something was wrong, they had gone from frequent sex to no sex. This wasn't the Gene she knew and loved.

She had only been asleep a short while when she was woken up again by noise from further down the street. The large detached house a few doors down was inhabited by Hooray Henrys who partied long and hard several nights a week. Claudia sighed with resignation as she heard them shouting and laughing loudly.

'The night is young! Haw haw haw' one of them yelled, 'Don't go, let's have another little drinkie.'

'Do come back Arabella!' screamed another, 'I'm sure there's a couple more bottles of Bolly in the fridge.'

'I adore Bolly.' shrieked another.

Claudia marvelled at how Gene could sleep through all the commotion; she worried that Christopher and Ann Evans might be disturbed too.

But Gene wasn't asleep. In the dark with his back to Claudia his eyes had shot open, he struggled to control his breathing. His mind zooming into overdrive.

_Bolly- not BB- not Bebe- Bolly._

He tried so hard to work it out and couldn't think straight. The only thing he knew for certain was that the DCI who had appeared out of nowhere supposedly from D&C had already been given a nickname by him in the past, and that nickname was Bolly. He had very little sleep that night and was up early and off to the station.

He waited in his office, wondering why his stomach was churning so. When Alex appeared she went into the kitchenette after nodding at him. He still waited, he needed to catch her unawares.

When he thought the time was right and the noise in the incident room had dulled to a drone, he went to the door of his office and shouted loudly.

'Bolly!'

oxxo


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

.

A child on a dark night

.

She reacted in the way he had thought she might; coming immediately to the doorway of the kitchenette, but then looking panicky as realisation dawned.

He shook his head, his eyes narrowed to slits, 'My office-please.'

As she entered he went around pulling the blinds. 'Sit' he said.

'Where?' her voice was tremulous.

He pointed to his chair, 'You're a DCI, have a DCI's chair.'

'It doesn't feel right.' she protested.

'Sit' he thundered.

She obeyed.

He sat on the edge of the desk, deliberately uncomfortably close, long legs out, crossed at the ankles, peering down at her. She pulled the edges of her blouse together modestly and he took a deep breath.

'Have I ever fucked you?' he asked.

She shook her head, refusing to look at him.

'I didn't think I had' he said harshly. 'Look at me!'

She gave him a shy glance before dropping her head again.

'Bolly' he said, trying out the name.

She nodded again.

'You're going to tell me the story of me and you.' he told her, 'And then you're going to tell me why I have no recollection of it.'

'I can't' she uttered.

'You will' he said.

'Please' she begged.

'I thought you and me- I thought…' he sighed and lit a cigarette, blowing smoke on her.

She choked and put her hand to her throat.

'Oh sorry, am I making you uncomfortable?' he said scornfully.

'No!' she was bolder suddenly. Stupid bastard, couldn't he see there was a reason she was holding back? She was trying to protect him from Keats and his threats, of course he probably wouldn't even remember Keats which was good, but then he needed to remember for himself what had happened between her and him and he was doing a pretty shit job of it so far. 'You don't make me uncomfortable Gene.' she said in her snootiest voice 'Angry? yes, frustrated? definitely, but not uncomfortable.' she rubbed her hands over her face as she tried to decide what to do. She looked him straight in the eyes. 'Will you come somewhere with me?' she asked.

'Over the rainbow?' he asked caustically.

'Something like that.' she said, 'Will you?'

'Lead the way.' he said.

She stood up and marched out of his office, knowing he was half a step behind her.

The other officers watched with raised eyebrows.

Alex led Gene to Luigi's, only realising as they neared the trattoria that it was probably all locked up. She noticed a DeLorean parked outside and saw the door to Luigi's was actually ajar.

As she hesitated the door was pushed open and Danny Moore came out. He and Alex stared at each other for a brief moment and he gave her his wide boy grin.

'Well I never.' he said. 'No, don't tell me, I'll remember your name any time soon… Annie!'

Alex glanced at Gene, and could see he was battling confusion; he knew Danny's face. 'Alex' she said to Danny.

'One of your rare one night stands I take it.' Gene grumbled.

'We didn't quite get that far.' Danny said, before double checking with Alex, 'Did we?'

'No' Alex said briskly.

'Not surprised.' Gene said, 'What with her being crowned Miss Iron knickers 1986.'

'What are you doing here?' Alex asked Danny abruptly.

'You'll have to excuse her, she takes her policing very seriously.' Gene said, before saying to Alex, 'He's not doing anything wrong, not even parked on a double yellow line.'

'Thinking about buying the old dive' Danny said, 'Just had a meeting with an interior designer.'

'I thought Docklands was more your area?' Alex said.

'Diversifying' Danny grinned, showing off recent dental work, his smile was blinding. 'Got so much dosh I don't know where to chuck it next.'

'You might find it prudent to squirrel some away.' Alex said, thinking of the looming recession. 'Could we take a look inside?'

'Memory lane eh?' Danny grinned, he glanced at his watch, 'Hell I must dash, should have been at a meeting ten minutes ago- yeah go in, just pull the door shut when you've finished- hope to bump into you again sometime.'

'I'm sure you will' Alex said, suddenly wondering if she was squatting in her flat; would Danny Moore be her new landlord?

She led Gene down the stairs of Luigi's and flicked the light on. She watched him carefully as he looked around. Saw his face change as he saw the mural. How his eyes were drawn to the table in the corner.

'Anything?' she asked gently, after a while.

'Short fat bloke?' he muttered almost incoherently.

She nodded, 'Luigi.'

He looked at her, looked at the table, looked back at her. 'You cleaned my boots?'

She nodded again.

'Who are you?' he was almost begging.

Alex walked to the bar and found a bottle with some brandy still in it, she poured some into two tumblers walked back to Gene, handing him the drink.

As he took it he said, 'I shot you.' he sat down heavily at a table. 'I did shoot you.'

'Yes' she said, 'Not very much though.' somehow her mind skimmed over the three month coma.

'Where?' he asked.

Not here, in a quad- King Douglas Lane.' she replied.

'No- where? On your body? Where?' he rasped.

She lifted her blouse and showed him the tiny scar that had miraculously reappeared when she had returned to the Geneverse.

He stared at it, put out one finger and touched it, traced the line of it, 'I ran away.' he said 'Sodding bastard hell! Tell me!' he let her blouse drop back and the humidity of the day melded it to her skin.

'I can't.' she whimpered, 'how clear is it?'

'A half remembered dream.' he said defeatedly .

She summoned every ounce of bravery in her body and reached out to him with one hand, 'Come with me, I want to show you more.'

'The ghost of Christmas past' he said, 'Trust you to be months early.' but he took her hand.

She led him to her flat, but then hesitated, thinking of Keats and his warnings. She knew she wasn't telling Gene, she was showing him and trying to prod his memory, but what if the consequences ended up the same? She peered above the door, almost expecting to see an ominous sign like something from Dante maybe - 'Abandon all hope, ye who enter here.' Was she leading him into hell and heartbreak? If she truly loved him wouldn't it be better to leave him as he was? But she knew they had already passed the point of no return. He had remembered fragments. He knew she was Bolly and she hadn't even hinted at it. He was a detective. He had been piecing fragments together for years.

She opened the door of the flat and gestured for him to enter.

'Bringing me to your lair Bolly?' he seemed unable to stop calling her that now he had started, 'Gonna tie me up as a sex slave?'

'If you're not careful.' she replied. She let him go in and look around. Standing quietly by the door, watching as he prowled around.

After a few minutes he sat on the sofa looking exhausted, he looked up at her as she handed him a bottle of beer, and he shook his head and breathed in deeply, 'Ok, I give in, I'm fucked. I just don't know. This feels almost like home.'

She sat beside him, placing herself carefully, so they were almost in the same position that they had been on the night they had danced. The night before the fateful day that he had got almost on his knees and begged Keats to save her. She remembered how Keats had laughed and said it wasn't up to him. How Gene had pleaded as they stood in the freezing cold outside the Railway Arms, and Keats had screamed, 'She's already dead you moron! Like you! Cold and rotting in some grave somewhere. Her life was all for nothing, like yours. Useless ineffectual nothings, that's what you are, both of you. You say you'll be out there making a difference and you will, for all eternity Gene, endlessly going around in ever increasing circles , and it won't make a scrap of 'difference' in the real world.'

Gene had stood his ground, 'Please save her. Let her go home. Seconds have passed in her world.'

Keats had shook his head, 'She's in her coffin, with the cold earth on top.'

Gene had grabbed at Keats and pulled him up the street, telling Alex to keep away. She had watched his silhouette gesticulating and in the end Keats' silhouette nodding, before Gene walked back to her to say goodbye and suddenly she hadn't wanted to go, but he had insisted.

'The deal is done.' he had said, his eyes heartbreakingly dull. And she had gone home. As he said ,the deal was done.

But now, in this long hot summer of 1986 the deal was unravelling. They were together again somehow ,even though it wasn't meant to be.

He swigged at his beer, 'Bad music.'

'Go on' she hardly dare speak, she was itching to blurt everything out.

'Some overemotional pouf in a frilly shirt with floppy hair.' he said.

'What about him?' she sipped her own beer and then held the sweating bottle to her burning cheek, trying to calm herself.

He didn't answer but looked around the room once more, then back at her, then to the corner where the cassette player was. He stood up and walked over to it, pressing eject on the machine and looking at the tape. He glanced over at her before slotting the tape back in to the machine and pressing play.

The flat was filled with the sound of 'True'.

Gene stood motionless in front of the machine, not looking at her, as the song played out and 'Victims' followed on.

Alex fought to stop the tears from falling. But she couldn't. She watched him standing in front of the tape player like a worshipper in church waiting for some kind of revelation, and Boy George seemed intent on giving it to him.

_And I keep on loving you, it's the only thing to do._

The piano was crucifying her

_You're always there like a ghost in my dream._

When the song finished Gene clicked the tape off and turned to her, 'Don't cry' he told her, 'Come here.'

She stood up on legs that felt about as strong as wet tissue paper, and the walk across the room seemed interminable. When she reached him he pulled her into his arms.

'Schh' he mumbled into her hair as she finally broke down completely, 'Schh, it'll be alright.' he rearranged her hair and let his lips just taste her salty cheek. As he moved them away he hesitated, breathing in slightly, before lowering them back down to her mouth. The coldness of his tongue as it slipped into her mouth was a shock; she lifted her hand to his face as the kiss became frantic. It seemed like they were in a vacuum, a soundproof cubicle that nothing could penetrate. He broke away first, fighting for breath, his eyes shards of cloudy sapphire.

'So?' she gulped.

'I sent you home.' he said, 'I remember , that thing, _creature_, I did a deal with him. He erased you from my mind. I didn't think it would matter, all I wanted was for you to get home.'

'I went home' she nodded. 'nothing was the same, it wasn't as real as this world; not to me, not anymore. I was a reject. I didn't fit.'

'Does the creature know you're back?' he looked concerned.

She nodded again, 'He said you would never remember me but if you did there would be consequences. I don't know what I've done, making you remember, what I've let loose.'

He led her back to the sofa and they sat down.

'It's a sodding cock-up.' he frowned, 'Claudia- Christopher.'

She hung her head in shame because her mind was shouting,_ You were mine first!_

He looked at her almost sheepishly, and she was reminded of the day when Keats had battered Gene before they went back into CID, when he was slumped and bloodied against the filing cabinet.

He said something so quietly that she didn't hear him the first time.

'I didn't hear what you said.' she prompted gently.

'I said, I've been so lonely.' he mumbled, 'When you arrived the loneliness left. There was just something, a shift, can't explain it. I felt….. hell I don't know, like I wasn't treading water any more.'

'And Claudia?' she asked, terrified.

'She's the mother of my child.' he said, but he caught the expression that flitted across her face, 'What? Do you know something?'

She shook her head, 'No I honestly don't, but you could get that paternity test done.'

He nodded, 'I will.' he leaned back on the sofa, 'Can I ask you a searching and potentially embarrassing question?'

Alex nodded, 'Anything, I wallow in embarrassing situations, but I don't know if I can answer it, for your own good.'

'Why did you come back?' he asked.

She studied him. The face she adored, the long lashes and the wounded eyes, the pouty mouth and the unusually ruffled hair. 'I came back for you.' she said.

'What do you want?' he asked.' I really need it spelled out in capital letters so I don't jump to wrong conclusions.'

'You're not very bright when it comes to relationships are you?' she said softly. 'people are always saying they can't live without other people, that they would die for them. I couldn't live without you, I don't think I was meant to, it's why everything felt so wrong.'

'So…..you want….' his eyelids dropped as he tried and failed to get the words out.

'You, I want you.' Alex said.

oxxo


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

.

….sometimes it hurts instead

.

When he looked at the clock it was late afternoon. He gazed down at her. She had been asleep for hours, her head on his chest. He hated to wake her but he had to get back to the station and then back to Claudia and Christopher.

'Bolly?' he whispered.

She looked up through sleep clogged eyes, 'Oh god, how on earth did I fall asleep?'

'Nervous exhaustion and old age.' Gene said, squeezing her gently.

'Cheeky sod!' she mumbled looking around mussily 'It's after five o'clock'

Gene nodded, 'You know I have to go don't you?'

'Yes' her voice was tiny, like a scolded child. 'I've kept you here too long already.'

'Didn't like to disturb you.' he said gruffly, he didn't add how wonderful it had been holding her in his arms even with the pins and needles from keeping in the same position for so long, but it had been. The intimacy had been quite mind-blowing.

They were both awkward as they got up from the sofa; Alex brushed hair from her face and lowered her eyes, 'Yes well… 'she said.

'Er ….yeah' he took a step back and smiled at her almost shyly, 'You did mean what you said?'

'About er…' she couldn't get her breath, 'About …us?'

He nodded.

'I'm the scarlet woman in all this' she said, 'The home wrecker. I always despised women like me.'

'No' he said gently, 'It has never felt quite right with her…Claudia. Like I was playing a part; miscast. But I'll have to take things one step at a time, can't just blunder in and say I'm leaving. You do understand? Christopher?'

'I'd wait forever' she whispered.

'Come here' he said, holding out his arms.

The kiss was long and sweet and painful. If she could have had her way she would have dragged him into the bedroom. Her legs almost gave way as she felt the flutter of his long lashes in her cheekbone and the way he held her so closely.

They managed to break apart and he sighed, 'See you tomorrow?'

'Yes, tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow.' she said.

'Don't want to go.' he said at the door.

'I don't want you to.' she said.

'Just so you know.' he said as he opened it and went.

.

Alex had a bath and gazed at the peeling wallpaper in the bathroom. She tried not to imagine Gene at home with Claudia and Christopher; eating dinner, maybe drinking some wine, standing at Christopher's bedroom door as they fretted about the thousand and one things parents jointly fret over. She jumped when someone hammered at the door but didn't get out of the bath to answer it. It wouldn't be Gene, and he was the only person she would have let in. After a while the hammering stopped and Alex relaxed back into the bubbles. The water was almost cold but because of the heat of the day she welcomed the chill it cast over her body, though the chink in the bathroom blind she could see violet twilight as the city drew breath from the continual onslaught of the merciless summer.

As she stepped out of the bath and began rubbing herself dry the knocking started up again. She wrapped the towel tightly around herself and went to look through the spy hole.

Keats. She had a close up view of his spectacles. She wondered why he wore them. Surely he didn't suffer from bad eyesight, a predator like him?

'What do you want?' she called through the door.

'A word' he sounded furious.

'I'm about to go to bed. Please go away.' she said as calmly as she could.

'Why? What you going to do? Call the police?' he said nastily, 'Let me in Alex.'

When they were face to face he leered at her.

'Afternoon delight eh? Tut tut tut' he shook his head, 'Old Hunt must have thought all his birthdays had come at once. Years without a woman and now suddenly it's Buy one get one free.'

Alex looked him up and down, 'Why do you wear that shoddy little coat?' she asked, 'It must be still around seventy degrees out there, and you huddle greyly in that miserable garment. You look like a slug in a mack'

'Little barbs and missiles' Keats laughed, 'They bounce off me Alex. You're just posturing; I know you're shitting yourself. You told him didn't you? Couldn't resist. "Oh Gene we were in love. I was the great love of your life. You sacrificed everything for me." Hi-bloody-larious.'

'I didn't tell him anything,' Alex said, but she _was_ terrified, Keats could see into her soul, 'and we did nothing, we sat on the sofa, I fell asleep.'

Keats lit a cigarette, he took a deep drag and looked at her thoughtfully, a gleeful glint in his eye, 'You know when you came back I had a little bet with my mate- Dave his name is. I bet that you would do anything and everything to make Gene remember you. He said no, you were too high and mighty for that, you were always for the greater good- selfless,' he took another puff of his cigarette, 'Do you know what I said to him?'

Alex yawned, 'Could you leave now please?'

Keats nodded and smiled maliciously, he leaned forward, 'I said you were the world's biggest whore where Hunt is concerned, and the hunger, the grubby lust, would drive you on. You wouldn't stop until he was crawling between your thighs and weeping your name. I saw it in you on the first day we met. I counted on your insane longing to make my life more entertaining, and you came through for me one thousand percent.'

'There's no such thing as a thousand percent.' Alex babbled crossly.

'I love the way you are Alex.' Keats smiled, 'You're so malleable. This is going to be such fun for me.' he sniffed and gazed at his cigarette, 'Enjoy the rest of your evening DCI Drake.' he swept out of the door.

Alex slammed it shut and closed her eyes, she was in a cold sweat, she could feel moisture slicking uncomfortably down her back, shakily she poured herself a glass of wine and drank from it desperately.

oxxo

'You're early.' Claudia couldn't hide her surprise, she began heading towards him.

Gene beat a hasty retreat, 'I'm high as a week old kipper- need a shower.' he could smell Alex's perfume on him so he knew Claudia would too.

'Where's Christopher?' he asked before going upstairs.

'Ann's taken him to the park, they should be back soon.' she replied.

'It's a bit late for him to be out' Gene looked worried, 'You know what crawls out from the sewers as the sun goes down.'

'They'll be back soon.' Claudia insisted, 'I've got salmon steaks and jersey royals.'

'Good for you.' Gene carried on up to the bathroom. He felt ashamed of himself for being so sharp with her and sat on the edge of the bath stark naked and thinking hard; a couple of times he breathed out through his nose and shook his head. How the hell had he got himself into this almighty fuck up? Claudia was down there now preparing him a meal that he really didn't deserve to eat. If only she was a bitch, a nagging shrew. If only she had turned out like his ex-wife, only too easy to forget. But she wasn't. After they had bought the house and had Christopher she had softened so much he hardly recognised the hard edged business woman that he had first met; she still had her moments of bossiness, but on the whole she indulged him tremendously. He wanted Claudia to be happy; he just didn't want to be the one who had to make her happy. His mind raced crazily as memories of Alex bombarded him thick and fast- how could he have not known her?

He was shaken from his reverie by the sound of Ann and Christopher arriving home. He switched on the shower and stepped in, knowing Ann would need the bathroom to bath Christopher.

Later at dinner, feeling like a complete bastard, he fired the first salvo, 'I was thinking,' he pushed his mostly uneaten food to the side of his plate, 'He doesn't seem to have inherited my dashing good looks.' he tried to look Claudia in the eye and was dismayed to find he couldn't.

'What?' she frowned.

'Christopher- he doesn't look like me.' Gene said.

'He's got your nose.' she replied, putting her knife and fork together carefully.

'No he hasn't' Gene said, 'I'm starting to wonder if I was the first convenient mug you could grab hold of.'

'Why are you being like this?' Claudia clutched her water glass.

'Like what?' he stuck his chin out defiantly.

'You know full well Christopher is your son.' she said in a shaky shocked voice.

'That's the problem.' he said, lighting a cigarette at the table and waiting to be banished to the garden, 'I don't know do I? Only have your word for it. You wouldn't be the first woman who's tried to land a sprog on me.'

'What the hell's brought this on?' Claudia was pale under her golden tan.

'I was thinking of getting a paternity test done.' Gene carried on, 'then we'd know wouldn't we?'

Claudia stood up and more or less threw the plates onto the worktop, 'Ok fine- have the test, we'll all have the test, you really think our relationship could stand it do you?'

Gene flicked ash in to a nearby Yucca plant, it felt good, he had always hated the spiky thing. 'If I am his father you have nothing to worry about do you?'

'No, but you certainly do.' Claudia looked grim. 'I don't know what's happened to you in the past few days but you're different and I don't like it. Why don't you trust me all of a sudden?'

'Dunno.' Gene said, 'I just get the feeling I've been duped. I think I liked the idea of being a father, but now, well…'

'You're a berk.' Claudia said, 'Someone's been putting ideas in your head and you've been stupid enough to listen.' she shook her head and lowered her voice in case Ann overheard, 'You haven't touched me in ages. I just don't know what's wrong.'

'I need to know about Christopher.' Gene said stubbornly, he still couldn't look at her; her reaction hadn't quite been what he expected, the fact she agreed to the test but seemed so hurt.

'Sleep in the spare room tonight.' she told him.

'Ok' he said. The spare room was miniscule. It was supposed to be a four bedroom house when in fact it was only really a three and a half. He would be sleeping jammed into a tiny space nowhere near as large as the cells at Fenchurch East, but he didn't care.

oxxo

The storm hit around two am, with a gigantic crack as lightning lit the sky and thunder roared. Gene was out of the tiny bed and reaching for his non-existent gun in seconds. He heard Christopher's bewildered wailing and hurried into him. Ann Evans had got up rapidly too, but when she saw the big blond man wearing only a pair or boxer shorts and cradling the child, she backtracked into her room and put the kettle on before the power went down.

As she sipped her tea she had a puzzled expression on her face. That man was a conundrum. Only yesterday, on the phone to her sister in Sussex, she had described him as an uncaring insensitive brute, but he was holding the boy so lovingly and the child was obviously calmed by him, she wondered if she had misjudged her employer.

.

'I'll take him.' Claudia stood behind Gene.

'He's alright.' Gene said.

'I hate storms' she said as they heard the rain pounding on the roof, 'I don't like being alone.

Gene deliberately misunderstood her and handed Christopher over, 'There you are then,' he said, 'company.'

'Dard' Christopher stated confidently.

'Where did he get that West Country accent from?' Claudia feebly attempted a joke.

'His father probably.' Gene muttered, heading back into his cupboard. He was far too big for the bed and it took him a while to get comfortable, a while longer before he was lulled to sleep by the distant thunder, and then he woke again about an hour later. Bolly ; she was clear in his mind, a perm, white leather jacket, gun stuck over her shoulder, face iridescent with rage, 'What was that? In the boat? With the machine gun? Was that you being cool?' the sarcasm in her voice constipated her words. She appeared to hate him with an impressive intensity.

'You. In leather. Holding that. Gives me the 'orn' he remembered saying, not sure if it was sooner or later in their relationship. How could he have that much history with someone and forget all about it? Exactly how much power did Keats have? As the night turned into another day he was even wondering if Claudia was in league with Keats. Everything he thought he knew was wrong. It was a nasty feeling.

He wondered if Alex was scared of thunder. If she was alright in that dank miserable flat. He lay awake for the rest of the night, hearing the water gushing from the broken down-pipe that he had drunkenly climbed one night when Claudia locked him out. Then he felt guilty for leaving Claudia to tough it out with Christopher. He couldn't back down though. He felt a kind of hesitant fondness for her but fondness wasn't love. He loved Alex, he knew that beyond any doubt.

.

Claudia woke as the front door slammed. She got out of bed and pulled back the curtain just in time to see the filthy dented Merc being reversed out of the drive. She shook her head sadly and looked back at her son in the bed, his long, long lashes casting shadows on his cheeks.

'Up time Christopher' she whispered.

He turned over, burrowing under the pillow. Claudia lifted him gently and carried him back into his bedroom. Ann appeared; she was dressed and ready for action.

'Thanks Ann, what would we do without you?' Claudia said. 'My schedule today is impossible.'

'We'll be fine' Ann smiled, 'Go and get yourself ready and I'll give Christopher his breakfast and put the kettle on.'

oxxo

Gene arrived in CID and realised he hadn't shaved. He had been in such a tearing hurry to get to work and see Alex ; he had even toyed with the idea of stopping off at the flat on the way to work. Where was she? He glanced at the clock as he shaved. It was barely eight.

Jane walked in with a mug of coffee and plonked it down ungraciously in front of him, 'Seven sugars' she said, 'Rough night?'

'Not your business last time I looked.' Gene snapped.

'Sorry I exist.' retorted Jane, stomping out of his office.

Gene scowled at her, she was in a right old strop today, what was the matter with her? Time of the month he decided; even Hepburn had periods.

As he watched the door for Alex to arrive he saw a red haired man burst in, look around with a bewildered expression on his face, and head back out again.

_Oh bugger, another one_ Gene thought with weary resignation. They wouldn't stop coming just because he had other things on his mind. He assumed this was Cooper's replacement.

The red haired man returned and began shouting about his desk being moved, his pc gone, and where the fuck was his Android? All the officers in the incident room kept looking at Gene's office, expecting him to get up and deal with it. But he just sipped his coffee moodily.

Then Alex appeared and the sight of her took his breath away. Not that she was dressed any differently or even appeared to have made much of an effort, her hair was tied with a thin velvet ribbon, she wore a dark blue trouser suit teamed with a light cream cotton blouse. The outfit seemed sparse and flat compared to the wide shouldered creations that seemed to be all the rage. But to Gene she looked absolutely stunning. As she came closer he could see she had lip gloss on, and was mesmerised by her shiny lips.

'Drake' he said quietly.

She leaned on the doorframe, 'Guv'

The red haired man was ranting and accosting the other officers in turn.

'Can you deal with him?' Gene asked.

Alex turned and looked at the red-haired man, then she turned back to Gene, 'You really want me to?'

'Be gentle with him' Gene said. He watched her as she took charge. Saw the man remonstrating with her angrily and her keeping her cool. She would be so much better at it then he was. No slamming into a filing cabinet, no vicious punches to the solar plexus, just a gentle hand on a shoulder . He saw her showing the man his warrant card, explaining things to him carefully, calming him down and leading him to the kitchenette. A few minutes later she led him out with his mug of coffee and escorted him to a desk, showed him how to fire up the computer, and left him sitting staring at it with a dazed expression on his face.

Alex returned to Gene's office.

'Shut the door' he said.

She obeyed, smiling at him shyly as she stood in front of him.

'So, what's the story?' he smiled back.

'His name is Andrew Fox. I think he's from around 2011 but I can't be sure, didn't like to probe too deeply.' Alex said. 'He's pretty upset.'

'Well named' Gene said, 'he looks a bit like a fox.'

'Hmm' Alex said, 'How are you anyway?'

Gene looked deep into her eyes, he wished they were in bed, he could feel his cock stiffening as her perfume drifted lazily towards him, intoxicating him, 'Better now you're here.' he said.

oxxo


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

.

Meddle

.

'I had a visitor last night' Alex said.

He looked alarmed, 'The creature?'

She nodded, 'I'm worried- for you.'

'I can take care of myself Bolly, you know that.' Gene said, he lowered his voice even more, 'Can we meet later at your flat? Think some things need to be discussed in private.'

'Yes, you're right.' Alex quickly agreed, 'Maybe lunchtime?'

'Bit vague' Gene said, 'Seeing as how our lunchtimes can be anything from two til seven - shall we say one o'clock?'

Alex nodded, 'I'd better scuttle off to my little den, at least it's a little cooler today, thank god.'

'Is it?' Gene hadn't noticed, she was making him hot under the collar. He wished it was lunchtime, but then again he didn't. What would she be expecting? When she'd gone he began doodling on a scrap of paper. Little boxes, lots of little boxes. He wondered how she'd psychoanalyse that? Wasn't difficult really he realised, he felt trapped by Claudia, boxed in, so to speak. He needed to get closer to Alex , as close as it was possible to get with another human being, yet he felt guilty about even thinking such thoughts.

At exactly ten minutes to one, just as Gene was getting ready to leave, Claudia walked in to the incident room.

'I have to be somewhere.' Gene told her.

'Oh don't worry, so do I' she said, handing him a piece of paper. 'I've made you an appointment for the paternity test, I'm taking Christopher tomorrow. It's a nasty procedure for a child, HLA; apparently there's new test in the pipeline, but it's not available here yet. So the poor little boy is going to have to have lots of blood taken. It will be very distressing for him.'

Gene nodded.

'You really want us to go through with this?' she asked.

He nodded again.

'You're a fool Gene.' she said.

'I'm sorry' he said as she grabbed the door handle of his office to leave, 'I have to know.'

The look she gave him said it all.

oxxo

He tapped on the door of the flat and Alex opened it almost immediately.

'Laying in wait?' he asked.

'You're a little late, I was getting edgy.' she replied.

His hands closed around her waist and he walked her backwards into the flat, kicking the door shut with his boot. Her arms flew up around his neck and their lips collided hungrily, his hands tangled in her hair, getting caught up in the velvet ribbon and pulling it free, he could feel her trembling as he began undoing the buttons of her blouse.

As their lips parted she said breathlessly, 'You seem in a hurry.'

He traced the gold chain over her sternum, 'Worried you'll slip away again.'

She helped him to remove her blouse and his eyes widened as he stared at her upper body and the starkly white bra she wore. She was thinner than he seemed to recollect, but still the most desirable woman on earth.

He hastily removed his jacket without taking his eyes off her. She stepped forward and began unpulling his tie, leaning into him as his hands travelled shakily over her bottom.

'Oh god woman' he groaned as she began roughly removing his shirt.

'Please don't stop hurrying' she whispered.

He kicked his boots off and let his trousers drop as she mirrored his actions with her shoes and the bottom half of her trouser suit, then they came together again in each others arms.

'I need you inside me.' she told him as they sank to the sitting room floor and she felt his weight crushing her wonderfully, 'I've wanted it for so long, dreamed of it.'

'So have I' he realised he had, for years dreams of a dark haired woman had confused him when he had woken feeling rampant and unfulfilled.

It was a savage coupling with little grace, she cried in real pain as he took one of her stray pubic hairs along for the ride in his haste, 'Sorry' he moaned, moving over her with unstoppable force, his hands grabbing and stroking frantically at her as they rolled around on the rug.

Alex, when she was over the initial shock of the size of him as he entered her, was in complete ecstasy, she loved the way he felt, his skin against hers, the way he seemed to know exactly what she needed, how hard or gently to thrust into her, his lips on her shoulder, her nipple, her neck, biting and licking. He was immersed in her and she in him. He pulled her up on top of him and she saw how dark and dilated his eyes appeared as he pushed her down harder onto his cock. The heat of the day was making them sweat and slither; Alex was suddenly light-headed, feeling like she was floating in space, yet inextricably linked to him, she became aware that she was making a low crooning sound which was blotted out as he grabbed her hair and pulled her down to his lips so they were connected in two places and their utter joy zoomed between them as they kissed frantically. When she came up for breath he looked down his torso as their pubic bones crashed together and he seemed entranced by the sight of himself disappearing into her.

He reached up a finger and slid it down between her breasts, her entire body was glazed with perspiration, her skin on such high alert that the touch of his fingertip sent her almost over the edge, she tucked her knees into his waist and tried to stop herself being swept away in oblivion.

'Don't stop' he begged.

She realised there was no need to prolong anything, it wouldn't be the only time, would it? Would it? But she didn't want him not to be inside her, she had to keep him a part of her as long as possible. She tried to slow her movements but she could still feel herself hurtling to orgasm, she was crooning again, little cries of delight escaping.

'Alex' his voice was so tender and laced with emotion.

'Gene' she panted, as she finally gave in and the orgasm flooded through.

Seconds after he held her down even more tightly as he spilled into her.

As she came back down to earth she stayed on top of him looking down. He was her man. Her man; no-one else's.

'You look so…' he muttered as he stroked her from waist to hip.

She waited.

He smiled.

'So…what?' she asked.

'So….un-skanky.' he said eventually.

'God knows where you get your compliments from' she huffed.

'The Gene Hunt Big Book of Compliments of course.' he said.

'Of course' she nodded, starting to move off him.

'Where do you think you're going?' he held her on tightly.

'To get my Alex Drake's "How to Compliment a Woman without getting Slapped around the Face" book.' she said.

He shook his head, 'No , you're not, you're staying right where you are.'

'A bit bossy, aren't you?' she giggled.

'Very bossy.' he agreed, 'I'm the big boss. I want to look at you, I like the view. You go when I say so, when I release you.'

'It's squidgy!' she groaned.

'I like squidgy.' he said., 'Nothing wrong with a bit of squidgy between two consenting adults.'

He saw her expression change and knew what was coming; the guilt. He felt it too. Claudia.

'We shouldn't…' she began.

'Shhh,' he said, 'In this flat the rest of the world doesn't exist. Only we exist. You and me.'

'And the squidgy.' she said.

'Yep, and the squidgy. It's all that I want.' he said, watching as she drew circles with her finger around his belly button.

'Christopher?' she said softly.

'I love him' he said candidly, 'But I still need to know if he's mine.'

'If he is?' she hardly dared ask.

'Then I'll be the best father I can. Why are we talking about this? It's our precious time. Change the subject.' he looked sulky.

'Hungry?' she asked.

'Fucking ravenous.' he said, his stomach gurgling to back him up.

'Shower first?' she suggested.

They sponged each other down in the shower, laughing as the water streamed into their eyes, holding each other, kissing, touching, and then got out and wrapped themselves in fluffy towels and headed to the kitchen.

'Bread and cheese?' Alex waved a French stick at him.

'Steak and chips pizza.' Gene said frowning, 'what the hell made me think of that?'

'Luigi- it was one of his specialities, except it wasn't that special.' Alex laughed. 'Beer?'

'You say the nicest things.' Gene said as she handed him an ice cold bottle, but then he frowned, 'What's this?'

'Michelob.' Alex said, 'American beer- it's nice- refreshing.'

'Got any bitter?' he looked at the bottle suspiciously.

'No- and I definitely wouldn't have any from central Manchester so you may as well live dangerously and try that.' Alex instructed.

Gene opened the bottle and took a long swallow. 'Brown lemonade.' he proclaimed, 'drinkable though.'

'More than can be said for bitter then' Alex said under her breath.

'Now listen Bollinger knickers….' he started, then stopped and looked confused , 'Bollinger knickers? Where did that come from?'

'You called me that on several occasions' Alex said, 'Usually when I was on the wrong side of one of your tongue lashings.'

He pulled her onto his lap. 'I was hard on you?'

'Gene you're hard on everyone.' she said, unable to resist nibbling his neck. 'Had we better be getting back? Andrew Fox, won't he be weeping and wailing and wondering where he is?'

'He's your project' Gene cut more cheese. 'by the way, I'm having that paternity test tomorrow.'

'Oh right- and no, Fox is not my project' Alex frowned, 'why are you giving up? What's the matter with you?'

'I'm not giving up at all- just wanted to see if you could handle it- if we had the makings of a team.' Gene pulled at her towel and it dropped off, 'Oh look, dessert.'

'We can't!' she squealed.

'We can' he said, lifting her into his arms, 'and this time we're even going to make it to the bedroom.'

oxxo

'Why am I here?' Andrew Fox asked Jane.

'Cos you put in for it.' she swigged her Coke, 'fag?'

'I don't _smoke!_' he sounded horrified.

As Jane lit up he made several strangulated gurgling sounds and flapped his hands around. 'Bloody hell' she moaned, blowing smoke in the other direction, 'You work in CID and you have a problem with smokers?'

Fox looked around, 'I'm sure you're not allowed to smoke in here, where are the No Smoking signs? What the hell is this place? It's from the stone age.'

'So many questions so much time,' sighed Jane, 'you know where you are, where you asked to be. Fenchurch East CID. Wait til the others get back from their raid, you won't be able to see across the room.'

'Where's DCI Drake? Surely she wouldn't allow the atmosphere to be polluted?' Fox said shirtily.

'Probably not, but it's not up to her, it's up to Gene Hunt, your DCI,' Jane said, 'what he says goes, she's just here investigating a few things.'

'Not surprised, things need investigating and pretty damn quick.' Fox said, 'Where is he?'

'Dunno' shrugged Jane.

'So I'm supposed to sit here twiddling my thumbs until he deigns to explain things to me?' Fox's eyes flashed green and angry.

'You could have a game of pong.' Jane said, 'Or make a coffee.'

'No decaffeinated' pouted Fox.

'There's some cow-shit and comfrey t-bags in the kitchen, why don't you try one of those.' Jane popped the tab on another can of Coke.

'No wonder you're so fat, 'Fox said ' surprised you've got any teeth left, all that sugar.'

'Pleasant' Jane rolled her eyes. 'However have I managed in life without your guidance and infinite wisdom?'

oxxo

Alex woke with a start to the sound of the phone ringing. Gene had gone. She picked up the phone, half expecting it to be him.

'DCI Drake, haven't seen much in the way of a completed report.' Francis Morgan said.

'I'm….I'm working on it….Sir' Alex said.

'Really? A little bird told me you've been fraternising with the enemy.' Morgan sounded amused, 'Oh dear, how did it all go so terribly wrong for you Alex?'

'He's not my enemy, he never has been' Alex retorted, 'I have done what you asked me to do. Investigated the case and found out the truth. DI Cooper has been removed from duty and will stand trial. Everything will be open and above board. DCI Hunt is exonerated of all blame.'

'I should never have assigned you.' Morgan said, ' I should have chosen someone more impartial. A mistake on my part. Big mistake. Still I have been assured that you and your beloved DCI Hunt will live to regret the day you started scheming together again.'

'Oh and let me guess who has been assuring you,' Alex said 'DCI Jim Keats, the same Jim Keats you told me was an interloper and had been dealt with. Let me tell you Mr Morgan, if you're in league with Jim Keats you might as well be in league with the devil.'

'Ooo touchy, ' Morgan laughed ' touchy but wrong, sorry to disappoint but I haven't had any contact with Keats since I dismissed him from D&C. Back to business, I'd like that report on my desk by next Monday at the latest, and then I'll talk to you about your next assignment..'

'There won't be a next assignment' Alex said, 'I'm quitting, I'll finish the report but then I'm finished with D&C.'

'That's not part of the deal Alex, you know that.' Morgan said. 'Your next assignment is Gene Hunt, the last three years, there will be something on him, there has to be, and you're just the girl to dig it out.'

Alex slammed the phone down and walked into the kitchen. There was a piece of scrap paper on the worktop. She picked it up, and smiled as she studied it.

Gene had drawn an untidy heart and scrawled, 'Thanks for the squidgy xxx' in the middle of it.

She took it into the bedroom and put it in a little paper mache box that she kept in her bedside drawer. It was the first love letter she'd ever got from him. She would treasure it. Suddenly exhausted, she flopped onto the bed breathing in the scent he'd left behind, reliving his hands on her body. She knew Gene Hunt now. Knew him completely. It was as wonderful as she had hoped it would be. Despite everything, she fell asleep smiling.

oxxo

Francis Morgan looked around shiftily as he entered the Dog and Duck. In the murky depths of the grubby pub he approached a man standing forlornly in front of a fireplace with no fire.

The man looked at him enquiringly, the pupils of his eyes huge and all-seeing behind the thick lenses of his glasses, 'So?'

'She won't do it' Morgan squirmed, his shirt collar felt over tight .

'You always hurt the one you love.' Keats remarked, 'I'll make sure she finds enough to turn her against him. But I've had enough of this pissing around. Want a job doing, do it yourself. Gene Hunt has to go. I was lazy last time. This time it's him or me. Two men enter-one man leaves.'

'Mad Max?' mumbled Francis, feeling queasy and out of his depth.

'Yes-Beyond Thunderdome -I love that film, don't you? Destruction is so pretty to watch.' Keats sipped a syrupy looking drink and smiled at Morgan.

oxxo


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

.

I heard that your dreams came true….

.

'Shh, sweetheart' begged Claudia, as she tried to comfort Christopher. It wasn't fair that the little chap had to endure having that awful needle stuck into his innocent chubby arm. Still it was done now, 'Ice cream?' she suggested, 'Shall we get you an ice cream?'

Christopher stopped screaming and looked at her with huge tear filled eyes 'Yusss'

She hurried out of the clinic and headed to the park and the café where she ordered a cafetiere of strong coffee for herself and a Knickerbocker glory with all the extras for Christopher. She didn't even care that he was trailing strawberry sauce and sprinkles all over himself and the table, it was worth it to see him distracted enough to stop crying.

_Bastard!_ she thought, wondering if Gene would keep his appointment, purposely made an hour after theirs so they wouldn't be in the clinic at the same time. How could he put his child through it? She almost felt like weeping herself as she sipped the comforting coffee. She didn't want to hurry Christopher but she had a lunch meeting with Greenio people; even she was finding it hard to cope with their holier than thou attitude. It was a detergent for Christ's sake! The way they carried on you'd think it was an elixir promising world peace and an end to all disease and suffering in the world.

Finally Christopher had eaten enough and although he looked as if he'd been on a paint balling bonanza, he was smiling again; Claudia wished she could eat ice cream and all her troubles would float away. Still it was her own fault. Her friends had warned her; begged and pleaded with her not to get involved with Gene Hunt. _A copper bottomed bastard, _they called him, a friend of a friend of a friend had said so. But she had fallen for him. He was so different from any other man she had ever met. She found the way he looked like a little boy when he couldn't get his own way irresistible and endearing, liked that he spoke plainly, and in bed he was just unbelievable. But now? Well now he was just behaving like the king of jerks. She couldn't even confide in her friends because she knew they would appear sympathetic and bite back the 'I told you so's, while being secretly thrilled they were right all along.

_You made your bed and now you're laying in it_ she thought miserably, _alone too, all alone in a king size bed._ Gene had made to no attempt to move back from the spare room the previous night. The thing that scared her most was his politeness; like she was a stranger, like they hadn't made a life together for the past few years. She mopped Christopher's face and hands with a Wetwipe and they left the café. It was later than she comfortably needed it to be. She sped through the congested city as safely as she could, getting more and more pressurised as she raced from one set of red lights to another. When she arrived home luckily Ann was ready and waiting to take Christopher, and the little boy went to her happily. He was such a good boy, Claudia thought with a heavy heart as she drove away from them.

oxxo

Gene had his blood test and was leaving the clinic when he went slap bang into Keats.

'In a hurry- _Guv_?' Keats laughed.

'Get your fetid carcass out of my way.' Gene tried to sidestep him.

'I understand you're in a hurry.' Keats said, 'What you having for lunch today Gene? Same as yesterday? Naughty boy, playing away from home.'

Gene stopped, suddenly feeling breathless, how the hell did Keats know he'd been with Alex yesterday lunchtime? 'Lunch is for wimps and D&C rejects.' he said half heartedly. His arm ached where the blood had been taken and he was feeling guilty about Christopher, and hoping the needle hadn't hurt him too much.

'Wasn't really that kind of lunch though was it? Saliva and spunk mainly I'd guess.' Keats grinned nastily. 'Aw, don't look like that. I'm glad you two finally got it together. Got it _on _as they used to say in the seventies.'

Gene looked at him disgustedly, 'You always were in a deluded little world of your own. Nothing I do has anything to do with you, but I haven't a clue what you're talking about. In case you'd forgotten, you're no longer working for 'D&C' Fenchurch East is mine, and staying mine.'

'Bet you were shocked to see her back though' Keats followed him up the side street to where the Merc was haphazardly parked. 'Oh no, that's right!' he stroked his forehead, 'you didn't…quite….remember…her did you? Bet that upset her, women like to feel they're unforgettable.'

Gene looked up from his car door to utter some withering remark and noticed Keats' gaze had shifted slightly to the left, then he felt his arms being gripped strongly as two men grabbed him and held him into the body of the car. As big as Gene was, they were bigger.

'Bring him' Keats ordered, turning and striding away.

'Bastards, let me go!' Gene tried to shake them off but they held him firmly and marched him to a waiting van; bundling him into the back of it where two more giants were waiting, one with a gun that he didn't seem in complete control of. The four men tied his arms behind his back, pushing his face into a filthy blanket that stank of oil. With difficulty they flipped him over and shoved masking tape over his mouth and a noose around his neck, tying the end of the noose to a handrail in the back of the van.

'Just keep still and you'll be fine.' Keats told him.

oxxo

Andrew Fox had gotten through his first night in a world where everything was totally crazy. The DCI, Hunt, a Neanderthal who Fox was more than a little apprehensive of, had taken him the previous evening to a shabby bed-sit and told him to get used to it.

He tried asking Hunt what was going on, but the man just gave him a stern look and said, 'You put in for it.' before shoving him into the bed-sit and telling him not to be late the next day.

Now Fox was back behind the desk trying to fly the bulky pc; there was nothing much on it, just Pong and a Word Perfect document with a list of names that meant nothing to him. Fox was stupefied; if this was a bad dream, it seemed to be going on a long time. He was amazed at how relieved he was when Jane Hepburn appeared carrying her daily ration of Coca Cola.

'Morning' she muttered, chucking a Mars bar at him.

He opened his mouth to tell her he didn't eat chocolate but thought better of it and said 'Thanks.'

DCI Drake appeared from the kitchenette and smiled at him as she balanced a plate with croissants on top of her mug of tea, 'If you didn't have breakfast there's a bag of croissants in the kitchenette' she told him.

'For anybody?' Jane asked , salivating.

Drake nodded, and suddenly there was a stampede as officers from every corner of the room headed to the kitchenette. She shrugged at Fox, 'you need to be very fast around here.' she lifted a croissant from her plate delicately and passed it to him. It smelled delicious, and he realised how hungry he was.

'Thanks' he said, taking a bite, he couldn't ever remember food tasting so good in dreams before. As she began to walk away he called after her, 'Please! Can I talk to you?'

She glanced at Gene's office, saw it was empty, and said, 'Want to follow me to my office?'

She ate the remaining croissant while he talked.

'The thing is,' he began, 'there's been a mistake, I don't belong here. I'm….I'm' he faltered, he didn't want her to think he was crazy. 'Why am I here?' he asked.

'Things will get better for you' Alex said, 'I know how strange it seems at the moment but one day it won't . It'll just seem right.'

'It won't.' Andrew said, 'I mean, this Hunt, however is he a DCI? He's just wrong in so many ways.'

'The only advice I can give you is that you are in the safest place that it's possible for you to be right now.' Alex wiped croissant crumbs from the corner of her mouth with a tissue, 'and Gene Hunt is the best DCI you could have ended up with. You may not think so, but believe me, it's true. If you keep your head down and work along side him, eventually things will become clearer. I'm sorry I sound so cryptic, but I have to be.'

'It's some sort of special department ?' Fox's brow wrinkled.

'Yes, I suppose it is.' Alex nodded, 'Trust me, I was the same when I first arrived, and eventually I left, but as soon as I left I wanted to come back again, and here I am.'

'But you're investigating stuff- Hunt?' Andrew said.

'Not Hunt, your predecessor, DI Cooper, just tidying up my report.' Alex explained.

'Then what, you leave? ' he asked.

'No, I hope not. Fenchurch East is very dear to me. I think-hope- I'm needed.' Alex sipped her tea.

'I found a list on the computer, names, am I supposed to research them, follow them up?' he asked.

It was Alex's turn to look confused, 'Er, not sure, when I get a moment, I'll pop down and have a look.'

'Thanks Ma'am.' Andrew said.

'You're welcome.' she smiled.

oxxo

'You know it's very immature of you to behave like this' Keats remarked.

Gene, handcuffed to a chair in a huge loft apartment, but no longer gagged, ignored him and looked straight ahead.

Keats removed a betamax video tape from its case and held it up, 'I realised how remiss I've been.' he said, slotting the tape in the machine, 'Sloppy really, not my usual way of working.'

Gene stared resolutely ahead.

'I could slap you now and you would be as helpless as a newborn baby' Keats threatened. 'you need to pay attention.'

Gene knew immediately his only weapon was disobedience. He had nothing else. He stared at the same point near one of the tall windows.

Keats struck him hard across the face with the back of his hand.

As soon as Gene's head had bounced back he refocused on the spot near the window.

Keats' breathing quickened and he shook his head, 'Knew you were devoid of feeling around the head area, maybe I should get a hammer and start bashing at your kneecaps.'

Gene didn't react at all.

Keats pressed play on the video machine, 'You need to look at this, my friend, the story of your life and death-interesting .'

Gene didn't look but he heard the sound of rooks. He knew that the video was somehow replaying the day in 1953 at Farringfield Green, could hear his own footsteps as he walked to the door of the farmhouse.

'If you don't look you'll stay ignorant forever.' Keats said. 'you need to see how deeply attached we are. Come on, just sneak a peak, be a devil- oh no, that's me,' he gave a silly high pitched laugh, 'what a fool I am.' he backhanded Gene again almost casually.

Gene felt blood trickling down from his nose, but he still stared at the window,; he heard his nineteen year old self calling out, and seconds later kicking the door down, then the gunshots.

Keats grabbed Gene's head in a vice grip, and let out a sigh, 'If only I could kill you and take you down to….we could both rest- wouldn't that be good?' he said longingly, but instead moved Gene's head so he had to see the screen. As soon as he relaxed his grip, Gene resumed his position and stared at the window; but he had seen what Keats wanted him to see. Keats was there, on that day at Farrringfield Green all those years ago, demob suit, what looked like the same glasses, same hate filled expression.

'Doesn't look much as nemeses go' he had said to the other men, kicking Gene's skinny inert body. 'Well thanks lads, you can get off now . Sure you've parties to go to. I'll deal with this.' he kicked PC Gene Hunt's corpse again.

Gene heard the sound of the shovel on sun parched earth as Keats dug the shallow grave.

oxxo

By two o'clock Alex was starting to wonder where Gene was. She wondered if he had gone home to see Claudia after the blood tests; were the results instant? She doubted it. From the little research she had managed she had found that the test was still HLA as opposed to DNA, and was only 80-90% conclusive.

She made herself a cup of tea and wished, not for the first time that Luigi's was still open, she could have murdered a glass of wine, even house rubbish. Still maybe Danny Moore would ride to the rescue, although Gene would probably declare a revamped Luigi's too poncy for CID.

She spread cream cheese on a couple of Ryvitas and looked in amazement as Jane built herself a tower of liver pate and cheddar sandwiches. Fox entered and tentatively took a mug from the cupboard.

'Sandwich Basil?' Jane asked through a mouthful.

'Basil?' Andrew asked.

'Basil Brush- he's a fox- you're a fox- and you look like a Basil.' Jane said.

'Whatever.' Andrew felt prickly, but he took the sandwich she offered him.

'Did the Guv say he was going anywhere after his appointment this morning?' Alex asked Jane.

'No- actually he said he'd be back by midday.' Jane replied, munching in a strangely bovine way, 'probably got waylaid by a pint of bitter.'

'Probably' Alex felt a little flutter in her stomach, somehow she knew something was wrong. She gave up on the Ryvita, she couldn't eat, couldn't think straight.

oxxo

'You have to admit it's a great movie. Like some popcorn?' Keats asked Gene.

Gene, with a bleeding and bruised face, was still staring at the spot near the window, one eye half closed from a Keats miss hit. 'Oh look, it's you when you made DCI, and who's that there in the corner watching you knocking back your celebratory scotch? Yes it's little ole me. You need to know this Gene, just how inseparable we are, almost as if one can't exist without the other. I wish you'd look. It's going to be long night if I have to keep explaining things to you.'

Gene looked up at Keats through his one open eye, 'Fuck off.'

'Now we're getting somewhere, shall I make that popcorn then? Get us a drink?' he looked excited.

'Scotch' Gene barked.

On the screen, the youngest DCI in Manchester waltzed confidently into his office and began putting up posters of Gary Cooper and John Wayne.

oxxo


	12. Chapter 12

.

.

Chapter Twelve

.

Leave a light on.

.

By five o'clock the whole of CID was getting twitchy. Gene wasn't back, and DI Fox seemed to be about as much use as windscreen wipers on a camel's arse.

Alex had tried contacting Gene by police radio with little hope, she was pretty sure he hadn't taken one with him, why would he need to?

Then around half past five, Jane got a call from Claudia, asking to speak to him.

'We thought he might be with you,' Jane said as Alex hovered. ' we haven't seen him since he went to do some personal stuff this morning.'

'Try and find out where the clinic was' Alex whispered to Jane.

'This isn't like the Guv, usually you can't move in this place with out falling over him.' Jane told Claudia, 'Where exactly did he go this morning? Maybe they can throw some light on it.' she nodded and scrawled down Oakland Terrace 'We'll find it, just pop over and have a look, yes we'll check out some of his usual drinking dens too…. Yes right, yes we will. Bye '

Alex felt sick with fear, now she knew something was wrong. Throughout the afternoon she had managed to convince herself that Gene had been given the results of the paternity test immediately, found out Christopher really was his son, and rushed home to his family, vowing to never stray again. While she felt the tiniest rush of relief that he obviously hadn't, she now knew that something was stopping him coming back to Fenchurch. He wouldn't be passed out in a pub somewhere, she was almost certain, but they would check.

'Come on then' she told Jane and Andrew.

'Does it need all three of us?' Jane looked pissed off, 'I had plans for tonight.'

'Shouldn't take long.' Alex said sounding more breezy than she felt, 'we need a car' she headed off to the front desk and managed to extract a set of Ford Escort keys from the desk sergeant.

When they arrived in Oakland Terrace it was easy to spot the grubby black Merc. They got out of the Escort and Alex hurried to Gene's car, finding it empty she rushed around to the clinic, just catching a receptionist as she was locking up.

'Yes DCI Hunt was here, I remember him, but that was this morning.' the receptionist said, 'he left after his appointment.' she clattered off down the street on high heels.

'Something's happened to him.' Alex felt close to passing out, 'Something between him walking out of this clinic and going to his car.'

'Maybe he just walked to the nearest boozer.' Jane said sensibly, 'Why don't we check before getting all…panicky.'

The only pub in walking distance was the Queen's Arms, and no-one in there had seen anyone matching Gene's description.

'The case of the missing DCI' Andrew laughed, this dream was just getting weirder and weirder.

'It's not _funny_ is it?' Alex jumped down his throat. 'He could be hurt, he's out there somewhere and could be in danger, could…be….' she swallowed back tears as Jane and Andrew exchanged glances.

oxxo

'Why don't you relax a bit?' Keats said to Gene. 'It's a long time since I had a social evening. I had hoped you'd be more talkative. Thought I might get to hear the juicy details about you and Alex Drake. That was a long time coming wasn't it? I'm full of admiration at the way you resisted her womanly charms as long as you could, but in the end- well, you're only a man after all. I imagine she can be very persuasive. It's what she was sent back here to do, you see.' he raised the glass of scotch to Gene's mouth and tipped it so he could drink.

Gene hadn't said a word since he had demanded the scotch. 'Sent here?' he asked.

Keats nodded, he had paused the video tape for a bit, 'Think about it Gene, she always worked against you instead of with you didn't she? Word on the street is that she's been offered your department. Why else would she come back?'

Gene stared at the window impassively.

'Oh god!' Keats laughed, 'She told you she came back for you, didn't she? Never underestimate an ambitious woman. Oh my days, how you were taken in. I almost feel sorry for you. On with the film?' he pressed the play button. As Gene was slamming Sam Tyler into the wall of his office and informing him that he was his DCI, Keats was in the outer incident room delivering a package. A few frames later, on the towpath of a canal, Gene wearing only garish swimming trunks was chasing a villain, along with Sam in a lifeguard's rig-out. Keats, indistinct but recognisable, was walking along the canal path, trailing cigarette smoke. A few frames further on Keats was shown on the train when Gene got shot in the tunnel and Sam came back and helped him.

'You never noticed me, Gene.' Jim said sadly, lighting two cigarettes and putting one between Gene's bloodied lips. 'Never knew I was there for you down through the years. Is it surprising I'm bitter? You always, without fail, make unwise alliances.'

'How long is this social evening going on for?' Gene said, spitting out the cigarette, 'Thing is _Jim_, I've got stuff to do.'

'Well, when the film ends I'll be on my way home.' Keats said, retrieving the smouldering cigarette and putting it in an ashtray.

'Thought this was your home.' Gene muttered.

'No- just borrowing- the owner doesn't seem to have any use for it anymore, being six feet under. Did I say it's the only occupied apartment in the building? Well…..

previously occupied I should say. Completely empty, a ghost building in fact. Thought you'd like some alone time to think things through.'

'So you're going to leave me here?' Gene looked into the madman's face.

'Unless you have any better ideas.' Keats replied, pouring them both more scotch and restarting the video, 'Oh, there she is.'

Gene tried not to look, he tried to keep his eyes on the spot near the window, but he could hear Alex going on about Layton being a king pin, while Keats walked in plain view across the incident room. Gene was sure Keats hadn't been there, but he could see from the film all his attention had been on Alex. Then later, in Luigi's he was there in the background, Keats was also there in the underground corridors at Edgehampton, and then among the bent coppers in the bullion job when Martin Summers and Alex had ended up being shot by Gene.

'What a colourful 'life' you've had.' Keats wasn't quite able to keep the hatred from his voice. ' You made it all for yourself, thinking no-one noticed, and you were untouchable. But I was watching, I always watched you, and when I thought the time was right, I came into the game, but I was too soon, should have waited it out a bit longer, until you had more to lose, like now.' he drained his drink and switched off the video.

He put tape over Gene's mouth again, cursing as he got Gene's blood on his hands. 'I don't know if you can die, being angelly and all that sort of shit,' he said, 'I do know that you can suffer though, and that's good enough for me.' he went to the kitchen area and scrubbed his hands in the sink, before wiping them fastidiously on a paper towel and gathering his coat over his arm. 'Bye then' he said, almost regretfully.

oxxo

Alex, Jane and Fox were back in CID; it was well after midnight, and even the usually stoical Jane seemed worried, she chain-smoked and drank coffee instead of her usual Coke, Alex was frantic, and Fox was bemused.

'We have to find him.' Alex said in a flat worn out voice, her mind fogged with exhaustion, then she thought of Keats and how he'd told her she made his life so entertaining. Keats was behind this she was suddenly sure, but she had no way of finding him, except…Francis Morgan. She went down to her office and found the contact number he had given her, and then hurried back to the incident room to ring it, she had little hope he would be in his office, but she needed to do something.

When she arrived back in the incident room, Jane was trying to calm an irate Claudia who had rung again to see if there was any news.

Alex felt like someone was sticking pins in her eyes as she dialled Morgan's number. She was so tired and so scared.

'Leave a message after the tone.' Morgan's voice droned.

Alex hung up; Jane almost was asleep at her desk and Fox had disappeared. It was going to be a long night. Alex looked on the pc on Fox's desk, at the Word Perfect document with the list of names; none of them meant anything to her, then she realised there was a sub-folder and opened it, her eyes widening when she saw the information it contained; looking around quickly, she closed the sub folder just as Andrew Fox came back into the room and headed towards her.

'You Ok?' she asked Fox guiltily.

'Headache' he said.

'Go home if you want, get some sleep.' she said.

'I wish I could. This will never be home' he replied, 'Tea?'

'Thanks' she nodded.

Around three Alex needed some air, the incident room was so creepy in the middle of the night.

Outside, she sat on a bench and looked at the stars. They were normal and sparse; the stars of a dusty tired summer night, totally different from the overblown electric light type stars she had seen when Gene's world was falling apart in 1983. There was a muted red haze to the east, dawn on the horizon, and the drone of traffic, London was already waking.

'Where are you?' she whispered.

oxxo

Gene woke with a thumping head and a sore face. He needed to pee. 'Bastard!' he hissed under his breath, even that one word hurt; his lips were swollen, the eye Keats had punched was completely closed up. He looked down at the handcuffs, but didn't bother pulling at them, he knew he was trapped. He sat helplessly watching the window as it got lighter and lighter, he could hear traffic in the distance, but the only sounds from the building itself were pigeons cooing and fluttering. Keats had chosen well. He wondered if anyone would ever find him. If he could die there in that deserted building . Could he die? Would he starve or die of thirst? He could do with dropping a few pounds, he knew that. Too many people had called him 'fat bastard' lately and they were right. Poor Bolly must have thought she was being shagged by Mr Blobby's uncle, but she hadn't complained though, had she? Seemed to thoroughly enjoy it from all the purring and groaning, probably not as much as he had though. At least I know what she's like now, he thought, maybe that was it, the pinnacle of his life, shagging Alex Drake after years of desperately wanting to, and this was the payback._ Making love to Alex Drake_ his mind corrected, shagging wasn't the right word. He loved her; it felt like he had loved her all his life. He hadn't believed Keats when he had said Alex was after the station, he knew it was bullshit. Gene hoped she was looking for him, he hoped even more that she would find him. Then he after he wet himself he hoped she wouldn't find him, trussed up and broken, bruised, bloody and stinking of piss.

oxxo

Alex got through to Morgan just before nine am.

'Gene's gone missing.' she said, 'Give me a contact number for Keats.'

'Well well,' Francis chuckled, 'what happy news to start the day. One can only hope our hapless Hunt's feeding fishies at the bottom of the Thames.'

'One can only hope I'm not recording this conversation.' Alex replied crisply, 'Keats- number-give.' _I sound just like Gene_ she thought in wonderment.

'I told you I have had no contact with Keats for years.' Francis said.

'Number.' Alex repeated, 'Don't piss me about, I haven't got time.'

'I hope you instigated a press blackout' Morgan said, 'the underworld finds that Hunt's out of action and half of them will be looking for his corpse to defile while the other half will be robbing, raping and pillaging.'

'No press blackout- in fact I'm about to hold a press conference.' Alex said; she hadn't even actually thought about it, but she decided she'd ring the press as soon as she'd got off the phone from Morgan, 'Keats- number-now.' she looked up suddenly from Gene's desk, Claudia was looking down at her. Alex nodded at her and mouthed, 'Won't be a minute.'

Morgan recited a number and Alex scribbled it down and double checked it.

'Doubt this will still work- he moves around a lot.' Morgan said.

'Anything's worth a try.' Alex said, 'I'll be in touch.'

'I don't think we've met.' Claudia frowned. She looked worn out and obviously had had little sleep.

Alex held out her hand, she knew she was reddening, and tried to stop herself, 'DCI Alex Drake, D&C'

'Lots of big important letters to cover up the fact you've got it in for Gene.' Claudia said emotionally, 'Happy now he's disappeared? Most likely from the stress of dealing with the likes of you snooping about.'

'I cleared his name.' Alex said quietly, but she was taken aback by the depth of feeling Claudia obviously had for Gene, the woman looked almost deranged with worry. 'I'm doing my best to find him.' she assured Claudia but she couldn't bring herself to add 'I'll get him back to you.' she gave Claudia the weakest of smiles, 'Why don't you go and get a coffee? I need to make a couple of calls.'

'I don't want coffee!' Claudia spat, 'But don't worry, I'll get out of your way; there are a few places I can check out myself.'

'Take an officer with you.' Alex begged. 'Take Poirot.'

Claudia shook her head, 'No, I don't think so, I'll be better on my own without some brain dead detective tagging along.'

'At least take my number, in case you find anything.' Alex said.

'I know the number of Fenchurch East thank you!' snapped Claudia as she swept out of Gene's office.

oxxo

Keats was playing games but they weren't going the way he wanted so he was getting in a bit of a rage. He could feel undiluted fury rising from his guts and the odd strangled hiss escaping from his mouth. He had tried tossing a coin, head or tails- wrong result- best of ten- still wrong result. Eeny ,meeny ,miney, moe had just the same wrong result, however many times he did it. He tried various things with a deck of cards, and the same thing happened. Keats was highly superstitious, he had to abide by the outcome of his game. To totally destroy Gene he had thought long and hard. Gene had two women. Which one's death would cause the most anguish? He knew the answer almost before he asked himself the question. Alex ; always Alex. Claudia was expendable, Gene would survive losing her, but losing the only woman he had ever really loved again would undoubtedly cause him to go into meltdown. Keats looked at his notepad. Claudia - 22 Alex - 3. He had to go with Claudia. Maybe he could bag two for the price of one. Gene's son. That would be fun.

oxxo


	13. Chapter 13

.

.

Chapter Thirteen

.

How does it feel when your heart grows cold?

.

Claudia went to just about every place she and Gene had ever been together. She knew it was hopeless, and that she wouldn't find him, half of them were pubs or restaurants that hadn't even opened up for the day, but it made her feel as though she was doing something instead of sitting and waiting for news. Tempers all around the city were frayed beyond measure by the blistering heat, 'Have you seen this man?' she asked until her throat closed up almost completely. The replies varied from 'No sorry luv' to 'Fuck off'. One man even grinned and asked if Gene was presumed dead.

'Just missing' she replied grimly.

Her car overheated on the Canning Town flyover. She let her head slump on the steering wheel, what the hell was she doing? She needed to go home and see Christopher; suddenly she really needed to hold her son. If only the car could cool down enough to limp home. As the traffic hurtled passed her the car shook. She prayed that someone would come to her aid soon, maybe a passing RAC or AA man. In her last second of consciousness she was aware of a loud bang as a Cortina built like a small bus hit her from behind and blasted her VW Polo almost into orbit. The druggie driving the Cortina took a while to register he had hit anything; Claudia was dead before the little car had finished bouncing.

oxxo

Alex was fielding questions from the press and trying not to be annoyed at their amusement that Gene had disappeared when she saw plod leaping into action and heard sirens. She didn't take a lot of notice, there were often traffic accidents, it was just part of the day to day routine. She handed out photos of Gene to the hacks; she had chosen a good one; Gene in a black shirt looking gorgeous.

'We've got a big library of mug shots' laughed one reporter, 'But good of you to go to so much trouble.'

'This is a very recent one.' Alex told them.

'You honestly think people are gonna give a stuff when they hear Hunt's missing?' another scoffed, 'Wouldn't be surprised if there're a good few street parties by the end of the day once word gets out.'

'You may like to make it known that the Met have offered a reward for any information.' Alex said, the Met hadn't offered any such thing, but she would sort that out when the time came.

After the press conference she suddenly felt very tired and isolated, as if she was working completely alone. It wasn't true of course, the other officers in CID were worried about the Guv and out searching high and low, but Alex had never missed Ray Carling more, or Viv, or Shaz , or Chris. She wished she had any one of them to confide in. She went to her dark little office and sat at her desk with her head in her hands. She had dialled the number Morgan had given her for Keats as soon as she had it but it came up as not recognised. She was at a loss; she didn't know what to do. Although she fought hard, exhaustion took over and she slept.

oxxo

Keats didn't need to sleep-ever- and sometimes that got boring. He was in bed though, staring at the ornate ceiling, and occasionally looking down at the whore he'd brought home after leaving Hunt. Funny how money or power made a man attractive; it even worked for demons. He watched her head bobbing between his legs and wondered how a normal man felt when being given a blow job from a pro like her. He thought he should make an effort and come soon. She was having to really work for her money this time, poor slut. But he'd paid her well and up front too, so she had nothing to complain about. When she tried to come up for breath he shoved her head back down violently and she redoubled her efforts, he shut his eyes and thought of smashing Hunt across the face, oh it felt so good, a hundred times better than the soft wet mouth that was making concerted efforts to swallow his cock whole, if he could just rise above the fact that the whore was there and concentrate on the exquisite pleasure he'd derived from slapping the old Gene genie about he'd be well away.

oxxo

'Ma'am? Please wake up.'

'Huh?' Alex dragged her head off the desk.

Terry stood in front of her with such a desolate expression on his face that Alex immediately thought they had found Gene's dismembered body or something equally horrendous ;she felt vomit rising from her gut but managed to control it, 'Gene?' she gasped.

Terry shook his head, 'No sign of him. But… er…the RTA a while ago on the Canning Town flyover.'

'What about it?' Alex asked.

'It was Claudia.' Terry said.

'Oh my god! Is she hurt?' Alex raked her hair with shaky hands.

'Dead,' Terry said. 'her car was hit, they think she'd stopped for some reason, maybe broken down.'

Alex felt the vomit rising again, she forced it back down- again, 'Oh god.'

'The Guv' Terry looked scared, 'You don't think he's…?'

'I don't honestly know Terry.' Alex said, her eyes narrowed as she studied him. 'Do you remember me?'

Terry looked confused, 'Remember?'

'From before? Do you remember a few years back? Keats? When I was here before?' she rapped impatiently.

Terry shook his head, a total blank on his face. 'I haven't been here long.'

Alex wondered how he could have forgotten, and why Gene hadn't taken him to the pub years ago. A coldness settled inside her. Gene's world was falling apart. What did it mean? With him not in it, what would happen? Had Claudia ceased to exist because he had? She had to do something. Every spare officer was out searching and she was sleeping at her desk, she had to do _something. _She rushed past Terry and to the front desk; taking the Merc keys from the drawer she ran out of the station and got in Gene's car, catching her breath as the smell of him flooded her senses. She sat in the car for a minute or two before realising she had to go to Gene's house and tell the live-in nanny about Claudia. She didn't know the address so she dragged herself back into the station to find it, copying it out carefully.

She was quite surprised when she found Gene and Claudia's house in a leafy south-east London suburb. Not what she would have expected; anonymous, neat and modern.

She knocked on the door, her mind in a whirl. This was the entrance to a part of Gene's life she knew nothing of.

The nanny, Ann, was in her late fifties with short blonde hair and a kind face. 'Can I help you?'

Alex showed her warrant card, 'DCI Alex Drake,' she gulped, 'Can we go inside a moment?'

'Is it about Mr Hunt?' asked Ann, as she opened the door wider to let Alex in, 'Claudia's not here I'm afraid, she's out searching for him.'

Christopher was in the living room on the floor playing with a very rudimentary jigsaw, bashing one of the pieces onto the wooden frame. Alex took a really good look at him and knew. He was Gene's son. There was no doubt. He had Gene's nose, Gene's luxuriant eyelashes.

'Hello' she smiled.

'Saw' Christopher smiled back and waved the jigsaw piece at her.

'Coffee?' Ann offered politely.

'Er, that would be lovely, but I'm afraid I've got something to tell you.' Alex said, 'Maybe we should sit down.'

'It is Mr Hunt isn't it?' Ann whispered. She sat. Christopher resumed his bashing.

'No it's Claudia I'm afraid.' Alex sat on the sofa facing Ann. 'There was an accident this morning.' she paused, but Ann carried on looking at her, waiting for her to continue. 'I'm afraid she was killed.' she said very quietly.

'Oh no' Ann croaked, looking at Christopher, 'Are you sure?' she asked quietly, utter bewilderment on her face.

'I'm so sorry.' Alex said, 'We think her car had broken down. It was hit by another larger vehicle.'

Ann began to cry, 'poor little mite' she said, looking at Christopher.

'I'll make us some coffee.' Alex said, trying to stop herself shaking.

The kitchen was large and very pristinely white ; on the table was a pile of Gene's shirts next to the ironing board. Alex put the kettle on and looked for instant coffee. There were a couple of Stanley Spencer prints on the walls; apart from the shirts, there didn't seem to be much of Gene about the place. Alex imagined that Claudia had decided on the interior decoration. She made coffee in tall thin matching mugs, calling through to Ann asking about milk and sugar. _He lives here _she was thinking as she moved around the room _this is his kitchen, part of the life he made for himself when I left._ She wondered if it would have been better if she'd stayed away, and then wondered how Molly was managing. She remembered Molly the day she left with Pete- 'If you need me' she'd said. 'I won't' Molly had replied coldly. But every girl needs her mother. Alex wished she could see that Molly was alright. She pulled herself together and took the coffee through to the living room.

'I'm sorry, I should have made it.' Ann said, in a stunned voice.

'No it's fine.' Alex sat again, 'Ann, we will find Christopher's father. I promise. But could you stay here with Christopher until we do?'

'Of course, I wouldn't think of leaving him.' Ann replied tearfully.

'Have you enough money for shopping-food?' Alex asked.

'Claudia gave me a credit card' Ann said. 'Will it work?'

'I honestly don't know.' Alex said, 'If things drag on for too long then I'll try and find out who Claudia's executor is and hopefully they can arrange things with you, but of course, we've got to hope and believe that Gene, Mr Hunt, _will_ be back, meanwhile, I can give you money.'

'I do have some of my own.' Ann seemed a little insulted.

'Well ,if you use any, keep a note.' Alex advised, 'But don't be afraid to ask for help from me- for anything I mean.' she wrote her station and the flat number down and passed the piece of paper to Ann. She took another sip of her coffee, 'I have to go now, I'm so sorry to put so much onto you.'

Ann blew her nose and looked her Christopher, her face contorting again, 'Poor little boy.'

'I know-it's just awful,' Alex felt her own eyes fill with tears. 'bye Christopher.'

The child looked up from his jigsaw, more by luck than judgement, one piece had been fitted in the correct slot, 'Ooops' he chuckled.

oxxo

Gene was pretty sure he was about to go into cardiac arrest. His chest hurt. His head ached. He stank. Could he die? He pondered long and hard as he sat bound in the chair, the handcuffs digging into his wrists, his arms full of the worst case of pins and needles imaginable. Keats didn't seem to think Gene could die, but what the hell was going to happen to him? He pulled weakly at the cuffs, knowing it was futile. He had lost track of the time he had been there. One day?, two?, three? Everything blurred. When he heard voices he thought he was dreaming. But they got louder and louder. Then he heard a door opening and his eyes shot open.

'Bloody hell!' a man said.

'Oh my god, what the fuck?' said another.

They rushed across the loft and Gene suddenly had a smidgeon of hope, maybe they weren't an hallucination. 'Hello?' he croaked.

'Gene Hunt? Shit- it is!' the wide boy who usually had a beaming smile on his face was horrified and concerned, 'It is you, what the hell happened? Sex game gone wrong?'

'Get me out of these.' begged Gene.

Danny Moore started looking around for the handcuff key.

'He didn't leave it.' Gene was shocked at how weak his voice was.

Danny Moore smiled, 'Lucky I'm here then, may be able to help you out, just nipping down to the car, this is Gerald- estate agent.'

Gene nodded at Gerald who looked terrified.

It turned out that Danny Moore was looking at the redundant factory with redevelopment in mind . Gerald had insisted on showing him the only renovated apartment. Danny came back with a handcuff key and quickly released Gene. Gerald was more worried about the security of the building than he was about Gene and had gone rushing off to ring a locksmith.

'Pissed myself.' Gene said, looking shamefaced, trying not to stagger as he stood up.

'Enemy caught up with you then? Imagine you've got plenty like me.' Danny grinned, 'Hang on, I can help you out in the clothes department.' he disappeared again.

Gene walked to the sink and drank a couple of glasses of water. His legs didn't feel like they belonged to him. He wanted to pee again, but at least this time he had the luxury and dignity of being able to use the bathroom and managed to clean himself up. The dignity was short lived however, as Danny Moore reappeared with a pair of shell suit bottoms in garish colours, turquoise , black and yellow.

'I've got the top too.' he offered, 'perhaps not.' he added, seeing Gene's face.

'Can you take me home?' he asked Danny.

'You need to go to the hospital, get checked out, and then maybe the station?' Danny asked, 'You need to let them know you're safe surely, won't they be searching?'

'Not going to hospital, it's just a scratch here and there, head for the station.' Gene's face set grimly, 'need to get them searching for the bastard that left me here instead.'

When the DeLorean pulled into the Fenchurch East car park, Gene said, 'can you go and get Alex please?'

Danny nodded, and went into the station, reappearing a few minutes later with Jane Hepburn.

'Guv!' she almost sounded animated, well animated for her anyway, she looked him up and down in horror taking in his bruised and battered face and his nylon encased legs, 'What have they done to you?' she said .

'You breathe a word to anyone about what's on my legs and you're out on your arse Hepburn.' Gene told her, 'where's Drake? And where's my car?'

'DCI Drake is out searching for you- she took your car.' Jane said, suddenly looking much more serious, 'Guv, you need to come inside, something's happened while you've been gone.'

'Can't it bloody wait until I'm back in a proper suit?' Gene barked.

'Um… no it can't actually, it's something terrible and you need to know.' Jane looked out of her depth.

'Ok, spit it out then Hepburn' he said irritably , 'Tell me.'

'Please just come into the station.' she begged.

'Tell me here!' Gene lost patience.

'It's your er…..it's Claudia.' Jane looked round as if praying for back-up, 'there's been an accident.'

'She's in hospital? Is she badly hurt?' Gene looked concerned.

'No she's not in hospital- well…she is in a way….she's dead.' Jane blurted.

Gene stared at her as though she was lying, 'Dead?'

'Sorry Guv. She got hit by some drugged up prick on the Canning Town flyover.' Jane couldn't look at him.

'Need my bloody car!' Gene said in a hoarse voice, 'get on the radio- get Drake back here- NOW!'

'I'm taking you home mate.' Danny said, sounding shocked, he leaned over and spoke to Jane, 'Tell Alex I've taken him home .'

'Ok' Jane nodded.

When Danny pulled up outside Gene's house Gene waited for the door of the car to open, 'You'll understand if I don't invite you in.'

'Yeah of course .If you need anything let me know.' Danny said.

'Yeah' Gene said, he sounded dazed .

oxxo

Alex burst into tears on hearing over the police radio that Gene was safe. 'I'll go round to his house.'

'Ok.' Jane replied.

She sped through London, adrenalin pumping through her veins. When she reached the house she knocked on the door and Ann Evans answered, 'I'm sorry dear. He won't see you. He's very upset.'

'He'll see me though- surely' Alex said, thinking there was some mistake and Gene thought it was another officer.

'No he won't dear,' Ann said firmly, 'he told me to tell you to take his car back to the station, but not to go in there except to leave the keys. He doesn't want to see you and he doesn't want you in the station either.'

oxxo


	14. Chapter 14

.

.

Chapter Fourteen

.

Who could have known?

.

Keats was in a fury. There was nothing that upset him more than having someone stealing his thunder. The fact that the someone was some useless heap of druggie shit had twisted the knife. Keats had dealt with him. He gone into the hospital, taken the druggie's head and squeezed the life out of the pathetic little turd. He knew he shouldn't have done it, he was only supposed to take the souls of police officers, but he couldn't help himself. Claudia was supposed to be his. He had geared himself up to murdering a civilian and had been prepared to pay the price, but now instead of Claudia he had ended up soiling his hands on this filthy little tyke. It didn't feel anywhere near satisfying enough to know that Hunt was bereaved but not by his doing. And of course there were rules, even for him. He had chosen Claudia so he had to leave Alex Drake alone. He saw the whole thing as a wasted opportunity. To add insult to injury Hunt had been discovered and rescued from the semi-derelict building that Keats had chosen so carefully. Time and again things went Hunt's way and the fat stupid twonk had no idea he lived a charmed life. Keats' guts twisted with rancid hatred. Gene didn't even know he had won this battle.

.

Gene didn't feel like he had won any battles. He was at home which he knew was a sign of defeat. He was so quiet and contemplative he was worrying himself. He studied his swollen face in the mirror. Every punch Keats had inflicted on him was deserved.

_Thanks heavens for Evans _he thought, smiling grimly at the rhyme. In some ways she reminded him of his mother, except she wasn't cowed and terrified like his mother had been. But her calm way of dealing with Christopher and her help in countless other ways had secured Gene's loyalty to her. She was worth her weight in gold. She spoke if he needed to talk and was quiet when he didn't.

'I'll need help with him.' he told Ann, late that night, when she came to check if Gene wanted her to put Christopher to bed. Christopher was sound asleep on Gene's chest oblivious to the gunshots and battles being played out on the telly, The Good, The Bad and The Ugly was the late night film.

'Yes.' Ann agreed, 'he needs stability, lots of love and cuddles from people he knows.'

'Will you stay?' Gene asked.

'Of course I will.' Ann smiled sadly. 'you're a busy man, with work to do, and a funeral to arrange, the next few days are going to be dreadful for you, of course I'll stay.'

oxxo

Alex had gone to ground; or rather gone to her flat. Her stomach churned nastily as she battled through what seemed like the longest night of her life. Why wouldn't he see her? He would need comforting and she was the one to do it. But the more she thought about the more she thought she understood. Gene hated anyone to see him in a weakened state; Jane had told Alex how mashed up his face was, and how his hands had been shaking as he sat in Danny Moore's car.

When her phone rang the following morning she grabbed it up immediately, 'Hello?'

'DCI Drake.' said Francis Morgan.

'What do you want?' Alex spat.

'Touchy- always so touchy.' sighed Morgan. 'I rang Fenchurch East and they told me you weren't in your office today. Neither is Hunt funnily enough; having a little get together are you?'

'DCI Hunt lost his partner in a car crash yesterday' Alex said through gritted teeth, 'Added to that there is the fact that your friend Keats beat him up so badly when he abducted him that his face looks like it's been put through a mincer. I think either one of those things would justify time off don't you? But if you must know, he's not here, and he doesn't want to see me.'

'Well, while he's down and out I think you should get back in there and do a bit of research.' Morgan said heartlessly.

'I don't give a flying fuck what you think.' Alex replied. 'I'm not setting foot back in Fenchurch until DCI Hunt asks me to.'

'Oh the language of you so called ladies these days.' Morgan sounded amused. 'Still, comes from spending so much time with trash like Hunt I guess, makes you believe you're in the gutter.'

'I know exactly who's in the gutter,' Alex said contemptuously, 'it's not me and it's certainly not Gene.'

'Really? Sure about that? Breaking up a happy family, causing devastation and mayhem. I'd call that pretty low behaviour.' Morgan said.

'Oh go to hell!' Alex shouted, slamming down the phone and bursting into tears.

As she was weeping she suddenly became aware of voices and noises from below in Luigi's. She crept down to investigate, and found workman carrying tools into the trattoria, along with Danny Moore, dressed to the nines and flashing his usual smile while giving out orders.

'Alex!' he said warmly, 'You know we just have to stop meeting like this, people will talk.'

'Oh Danny' blubbed Alex.

'Oh Christ, what have I done?' Danny asked worriedly.

'Nothing' Alex sniffed, accepting the large white handkerchief that Danny had pulled out like a magician, 'I need to explain something to you. Could you come with me?'

Danny followed her up to the flat.

'I live here' she explained, 'Luigi let me have the flat, he had an agreement with Gene, unwritten I guess. Danny, I really need to be able to stay here, otherwise I'll be homeless. I know you're a businessman but….'

'Hoi, hoi, hang about.' Danny grabbed her shoulders, 'What do you think I am? Learned my lesson about pushing people around after that stuff with the Bonds. You live here then you must stay here. At least I'll know my tenant.' he looked alarmed as Alex carried on crying, 'Alex, what's up?' he shifted to the worktop and filled the kettle.

'It's such a mess!' Alex wailed. 'I don't know if I can tell you.' she took two mugs from the cupboard and put t-bags in them, then opened the jar of instant coffee and spooned some of that in too.

Danny nipped forward and hauled the t-bags back out before Alex added water.

'It's Gene.' she said, 'We have a thing.'

'Yes I know.' Danny said.

'How do you know? No-one knows- except a couple of really awful people.' Alex sloshed milk partly into the mugs and partly over the worktop.

Danny brushed a few invisible hairs from the sofa before sitting down, he patted the seat next to him and tried not cough as a little cloud of dust flew out, 'It's obvious to even a blind man Alex. You two… there's this…. spark.'

'Hmm' Alex tried not feel too hopeful, 'Not now, things have happened. Events out of our control.'

'Was that woman actually his wife? The one who was in the papers?' Danny asked.

'His wife? No…. his um…partner…It's in the newspapers?' Alex was shocked.

'Yeah, you know what the press are like, copper gets kidnapped and beaten up, is saved by greedy Thatcherite- moi- only to find his partner has died in a car accident. It's sensationalism Alex, the type of thing the rags love best- no doubt it'll be on the front page of the Standard tonight..' Danny shrugged, 'Still there's no such thing as bad publicity, for me anyhow.'

'But there could be for me.' Alex said worriedly, 'And Gene, if they ever find out about us. She wasn't his wife, but they lived together and there's a child involved too'

'Who's going to tell 'em?' Danny chivvied her along, 'I certainly won't. There's people playing away all over London, all over the world, Christ it's practically an epidemic!'

'You make it sound grubby though' Alex said sadly, 'and it's not. I love him, love him so much it hurts. I know he doesn't look like my type. He's not my type, but he's the only man who….. really the only man who…' she broke off and looked desperately at Danny.

'Amelia Clayton - Barratt .' Danny said, sipping his coffee and wincing at the bitterness.

'Who?' Alex wasn't really interested.

'She was horsy, and highly bred, like her horses. Daddy was a Lord. She was my first- she was slumming it in Weymouth, thought it was so 'so sweet and quaint'. I was staying at Butlin's, needless to say she wasn't. But we met on the beach, you know that sentimental song?' Danny looked a little embarrassed, ' Something about sitting on the sand and a boy took her hand but he saw the sun rise as a man? That was me! Every time I hear that song now me knackers twitch. Only trouble is, however obscenely rich I become, I'll never be good enough for her. She married a chinless berk who owns great swathes of Norfolk. That's why I've got a penchant for posh.'

'Gene said that' Alex smiled, 'You know, at the street party when he saw your Sloane Ranger, he said to me that however posh I was there'd always be someone posher.'

'Thing is with you though, you're lucky.' Danny said, 'Old Genie's a bit of an inverted snob, but eventually he'll see sense, I, on the other hand, am destined to strive for the impossible and unachievable my whole life. Still I can't say it's not fun, all them posh birds, trying not to scream in an unladylike fashion when I'm giving them a damn good poking.' he drained his coffee, 'Well , time is money, as they say, best get on.' his forehead wrinkled slightly, 'You're a good manager aren't you?'

'Er, I don't know.' Alex looked wary.

'Good at giving out the old orders' Danny nodded.

'I suppose so.' Alex conceded doubtfully.

'Ok, I've got a job for you- if you're barred from Fenchurch East. You can project manage downstairs. Keep them bloody fly by nights on their toes, the plasterers especially, always trying to sneak off to the boozer. That place needs turning around within a week, I need it up and running.' Danny was already making his way to the door.

'Danny I can't!' protested Alex.

'You've got good taste, I'll trust you with the décor, to a degree, just as long as that hideous mural goes.' he made a face.

' The mural can't go!' protested Alex. 'Luigi's wouldn't be Luigi's without it.'

'Christ- it's so dated- not classy enough.' Danny argued.

'It's part of the history of the place, I'll help you, but only if the mural stays.' Alex said.

'Ok- God -you're a hard woman' he smiled again, 'I'll pick you up tomorrow and we can put our heads together over furnishings, I'm thinking leather sofas, squashy, with cushions, lots of cushions- and up and coming art, you know something that some airhead's painted with his dick- or this Scottish geezer I know- Hoggan.'

'Hmm' Alex replied, 'We'll see.' The name Hoggan rang a bell, she frowned and tried to think.

He made his hand into a phone, 'I'll call you.'

'You don't have my number.' Alex said.

Danny looked over to her phone, 'Yes I do. No flies on me gal.'

oxxo

Gene watched Christopher asleep in bed and wished he was that age again, with barely a care in the world. Tomorrow he had to face the world ; make arrangements for Claudia's funeral, meet with her family, try to hold himself together. Then he had to put in an appearance at the station, throw his weight about a bit, remind them who was boss.

The next day was a horrific blur. Even he hadn't realised how much arranging funerals took. He asked to see Claudia, but was advised not to. If it had been any other body at the undertakers he would have insisted on seeing it no matter how many pieces it was in, but with Claudia he just hadn't the stomach for it.

By the time he reached Fenchurch East it was almost five in the afternoon and he had never felt less like throwing his weight around. He sighed wearily as he sat smoking in the Merc, watching officers coming and going, rubbing his bristly chin. He had never not wanted to go into his own station before. All the times he had bowled in through those doors, not even giving it a second thought. Now, he realised, his confidence was shot to pieces.

He saw the red haired DI, Fox, trying to sort out an argument by the front door, and watched with resignation. Wimpy little streak of piss. Seemed they all were these days, each new arrival more wimpy and less manly than the previous one. A huge man, his face ugly with rage, was towering over Fox while shouting and swearing at a woman who was hiding behind the DI.

'What the hell are you doing getting caught up in a domestic, you twat?' Gene muttered. But he did a double take as Fox punched the man in the stomach, twisted his arm up behind his back and cuffed him all in a matter of seconds. Then he pushed him back through the station doors. A minute or so later he came back out to the woman, gave her what looked like a few words of advice, and sent her home in a squad car.

'Small but lethal eh?' Gene's eyes widened, 'Appearances really can be deceptive.'

Feeling CID was probably in more competent hands then he had expected, he drove the Merc out of the car park. Even with everything else going on Alex dominated his thoughts. He wanted to see her but his mind was so messed up. The little poisonous seeds of doubt Keats had planted there were germinating. Maybe she had come back for the station; she was investigating it after all, perhaps she did want it for herself. But she said she had come back for him and he believed her; was he being naïve ? Why had she left it so long? Why come back just as he was settling for second best? Feeling he could cope with fondness instead of passion? He had chosen Claudia even though something had told him she wasn't quite right for him. Now Alex was back and Claudia was gone, tectonic plates had shifted, his world had changed.

The Merc's powerful engine didn't take kindly to idling. He sat for a few minutes at the end of the road that led to Luigi's and Alex's flat. He knew he only had to go and knock on the door and she would take him in and hold him in her arms, he would be immersed in Penhaligon's Bluebell and her soft brown hair, everything would seem right and the darkness surrounding him would go. But he couldn't do it while the doubts were there. He put the car in gear and headed home.

oxxo


	15. Chapter 15

.

.

Chapter Fifteen

.

Bruised and battered

.

Alex and Danny were putting the finishing touches to the revamped Luigi's. Alex felt a little sad that the thing that had gotten her through the past few days was almost finished. She studied the two paintings Danny had bought from Jack Hoggan.

'Keep buying his work,' she advised Danny, 'I've a feeling he may change his name, but still buy anything he'll sell you. And if he offers you one called the Singing Butler snatch his hand off. ''

'Do you know something I don't?' Danny asked, shooting her a look that made her know he thought she was pretty crazy really.

'Hmmm- just a hunch' Alex shrugged him off. She wasn't even sure if Jack Hoggan originals would be worth anything, or even if it was _the _Jack Hoggan but she knew if he changed his name to Vettriano that Danny would be onto a winner.

Alex had been trying to see Gene for over a week but he never seemed to be in his office and when she had finally managed to speak to him on the phone earlier that day but he had been cruelly distant.

'Do you have any idea where Keats is?' he asked, almost accusingly.

'Why would I?' her voice crumbled.

'He's vanished off the face of the earth.' Gene said, 'Just thought he may have told Morgan where he was going- and Morgan- being your boss- might have told you.'

'Gene?' she begged.

'What?' he was cold.

'Please come to the flat, we really need to talk.' she was breathy through fear, but he seemed to misconstrue it as a come on.

'You think you can talk soft to me and all my troubles will float away?' he snapped, 'In case you'd forgotten it's Claudia's funeral tomorrow.'

'I hadn't forgotten at all,' she replied 'is it all right if I attend?'

'Oh yeah why not? Just what I need, having my fucking mistress there.' he said harshly.

'You utter prick' she gasped.

'Yes, but you knew that anyway.' Gene said.

Alex ended the call feeling numb and miserable. He seemed to be looking for someone to blame and had chosen her. She had been glad to go downstairs to the trattoria and Danny with his endlessly positive outlook.

'Champers?' he grinned as Alex went around straightening the artwork and plumping cushions, 'Think a drop of Cristal wouldn't go amiss.'

'Yes why not?' she forced a smile.

But then Danny took a phone call and stopped smiling, 'What do you mean you're ill?' his face darkened as the caller explained. 'Don't bother.' he said, 'You only get one chance with me.'

Alex climbed onto a swanky chrome bar stool, 'Trouble?'

'Bloody waster I hired as a manager for this place- says he's got pleurisy .' Danny frowned.

'Well if he has it's awful- very painful.' Alex said.

'Nothing a shot of antibiotics up the arse wouldn't cure.' Danny said, 'Bloody tit's making a fuss. He's in hospital.'

'I'll do it' Alex said.

'Do what?' Danny was punching a numbers on the phone.

'Run Luigi's for you- until he's fit to start work.' Alex said.

Danny stopped punching the numbers, 'Anyone ever tell you what an angel you are Alex?'

'Not lately.' Alex said, sipping the Cristal.

'You know anything about running an establishment like this?' he was grinning again.

'Not a clue.' Alex said. 'But I've spent enough time in here in the past, and I'm guessing it'll just be ordering supplies and being front of house.'

'Yep basically' Danny said, 'You've got a couple of chefs, bar staff and waiters. Reckon they'll be a doddle after CID. You just have to keep the punters happy and look pretty. You on for opening tonight?'

'I'd better go and buy a new frock.' Alex said.

Danny slung a credit card at her and showed her a squiggle, 'That's my signature. Push the boat out- get shoes too if you want. Call it a bonus for getting this in on time'

'You really shouldn't make your signature so easy to copy.' Alex said, kissing his cheek, 'But thanks.'

oxxo

Gene was behind his desk, scrutinising Andrew Fox, he looked so limp wrested and poncy, yet he wasn't underneath was he? Quite the tough man. Was anyone in this world what they seemed? Gene decided to test him out. A small time crook called Albert Day had floated back onto Gene's radar. He was a slippery man and Gene had almost collared him several times for peddling porn, but he had always wriggled out of it. Day didn't know Fox, so Gene reasoned he might have the advantage, and decided to put him in under cover.

'Little walk Fox' he barked, striding out of his office.

Andrew, halfway through his now regular late morning Mars bar brought in for him by Jane, looked up in shock. The DCI had barely acknowledged his existence and now suddenly he wanted to go for a walk with him? He glanced at Jane.

'Quick!' she hissed, 'he expects you to jump when he says so.'

Andrew followed Gene out of the incident room.

He caught up and kept pace with the DCI as they strode out of the building.

'Where did you learn to look after yourself?' Gene asked.

'What? Er …Sir?' Andrew replied.

'Guv' Gene corrected, 'It's Guv- call me old fashioned but I've got used to it. You can handle yourself, I watched you the other day.'

'I do- did- kick boxing' Andrew explained.

'Kick boxing! That like the girly hand slapping shit except with legs?' Gene scoffed.

'And a bit of cage fighting- as a lightweight.' Andrew added.

'Cage fighting ?' Gene looked down at him.

'Fought a couple of welterweights for fun' boasted Andrew.

'What both at once?' Gene said wryly, 'Haven't heard of cage fighting- sounds illegal. Not the kind of hobby I'd expect from my DI- can you handle a gun?'

Andrew nodded, his last firearms refresher course had been in 2010.

'Next week I want you to go undercover- what do you reckon?' Gene looked at him expectantly.

Andrew felt apprehensive, undercover in the dark ages, what fun- no mobile phone to ring home or text on- just a crackly, bulky, easily discovered police radio. 'Do I get round the clock back up?' he asked.

'You'll get a contact number, and we'll be there if you get into trouble.' Gene assured him. He opened his jacket, 'What do you think of this?'

Andrew looked, he couldn't see anything except Gene's beer gut straining over the dark blue shirt. 'Er, the shirt? Maybe something in a lighter shade…' he faltered.

'Not the shirt you bloody Jessie!' Gene said, 'the gut! Wondered if we could do a bit of training. If you could help me to get rid of it. Not into all that girly gym stuff, and I don't have any blue serge knickers anyway, but a bit of boxing maybe?'

The last thing Andrew wanted to do was spar with Gene. The very last thing on earth actually. He thought about trying to explain that kick boxing wasn't the same as ordinary boxing, but decided against it. 'I thought I was going undercover? Er…. Guv.'

'Something for you to look forward to when you get back out.' Gene said.

Andrew thought of Gene getting in a lucky punch and quailed, the man was half his weight again, and his boss, he'd expect to be allowed to win occasionally wouldn't he? 'Great' he whimpered.

'Great' repeated Gene turning on his heel, 'Ok, back to the station to get you briefed.'

He halted his stride suddenly and Andrew stopped too. Alex was getting into a black cab. Andrew looked at Gene and caught a quick glimpse of the hunger in the older man's eyes.

'Has DCI Drake finished with Fenchurch East?' he asked Gene.

Gene watched the cab until it was out of sight, 'Dunno' he answered eventually.

oxxo

When the funeral was over Gene went home to Ann and Christopher. He didn't join Claudia's family for drinks at a nearby hotel, and in truth they were glad he didn't. They barely knew him, had nothing in common with him, and couldn't understand why Claudia would want to be involved with a man like him. It didn't help that his face still looked battered, making him seem, unfairly, even more unapproachable and unsuitable. Claudia's sister Kate had questioned him about Christopher, but Gene had told her abruptly that the child was absolutely fine and he had a live- in nanny.

Sitting moodily over a scotch as Ann got Christopher ready for bed later that evening, he decided he might go and talk to Alex.

'Would you mind if I nipped out for an hour?' he asked Ann.

'Are you sure you'll be alright?' Ann was worried abut him, he wasn't eating properly and he'd been having nightmares, he'd woken her up a couple of nights with his anguished shouting, but never spoken of it in the morning. Poor man was tormented, Ann decided, and tried to make his life at home as easy as possible.

'I'll be fine.' he inclined his head, 'Won't be late.'

But Alex wasn't in. He hammered on the door of her flat for a long time before giving up and walking away. Luigi's was open again. He wondered if she was in there getting pissed. He walked down the steps into the trattoria, and there she was, seemingly holding court, playing the hostess, in a pale gold dress and ridiculously high heeled shoes the colour of polished conkers. Danny was there beside her laughing and joking with a crowd of yah yah wankers, slinging a casual arm around Alex and laughing even louder.

Gene turned on his heel, needing to get away, but Danny had spotted him, 'Gene!' he yelled, 'Come and 'ave a drink.'

Gene held up a hand and shook his head, taking the stairs two at a time. It would always be like this if he had Alex. There would always be some other man sniffing around, and Alex would always insist there was nothing in it. He shouldn't have come. All his doubts about them had foundation after all.

'Gene!' he heard her calling his name, 'Please Gene! Wait!'

He turned to look at her. She was stumbling on the stairs. Partially because of the heels of the shoes, partially through alcohol, he guessed.

He pulled at the door. But somehow she managed to catch up with him and grabbed his arm. She seemed short. He looked down and saw her stockinged feet. She had chucked the shoes off, they were on the stairs looking lethal.

'Gene' she was near to tears.

'It's all right, another time, I can see you're busy.' he said, bitterness creeping in when he had strived to sound light and neutral.

'Please- I'm just working- you don't understand.' she kept her hand on his arm like a vice. 'Come back down, I'll ask Danny if I can get off early, it's opening night, a big night.'

'Working the room?' Gene said sourly, 'your big night - and I come blundering along and fuck it up- sorry about that.'

'Please, just come back down, have one drink and I'll ask him if I can disappear, even if I have to come in later to tidy up.' she looked up at him anxiously.

He hated the way he was suddenly flooded with love for her, how she was all he wanted when it came down to the wire. Her scent nipped up into his nostrils, her cleavage in the satiny dress was golden and sparkly and so inviting.

'I can't, not in the mood for a party' he said.

'I know- of course you're not.' she agreed frantically, still holding his arm, 'if I get my key will you go up to the flat?'

He looked down at her again, their eyes meeting and holding while the rest of the universe slid into oblivion.

'I'll wait ten minutes' he said, 'If you don't come I'm going.'

She nodded, 'Just a sec.'

He watched her going back down the stairs, grabbing her shoes on the way and holding them in her hand instead of putting them back on. She disappeared behind the bar for a few seconds, and then came out, threading through the busy restaurant, and back up to him. She was breathless by the time she reached him, 'I'll….. I'll be as quick as I can.'

He took the key without a word and pulled open the door.

The flat was a mess. He hunted in the cupboard and found a bottle of single malt, grabbing a tumbler he poured a good measure, and sat on the sofa. Music floated up from Luigi's. Modern music-very loud and pumping-'West End Girls' or something, interspersed with raucous laughter, poor Luigi wouldn't like it if he knew, Gene thought._ Do something Mr 'unt !_ he could hear the little Italian pleading. Without realising he had loosened his tie and undone a couple of buttons on his shirt, why did he only really feel at home when he was here?

Alex almost fell in through the door, still clutching her shiny shoes.

Gene looked at her, 'Ever thought of looking in Clarks?'

She stopped, a confused smile on her face, 'Clarks?'

'They sell sensible shoes' Gene said, 'You may even find you can walk in them.'

'Maybe lace ups?' she smiled, 'With those moulded rubber heels?'

'And yet I'd still want to fuck you- why is that?' Gene said.

Her face darkened, 'Well it's what _mistresses_ are for isn't it?'

'Sorry' he said. 'Not my finest moment.'

She smiled instant forgiveness and sat down too near to him, 'You ok?'

'Bearing up' he said.

'Your poor face.' she reached out and he flinched. 'Sorry, didn't realise touching was out of bounds.' she looked hurt.

'Bolly' he looked at her.

'Yes Gene?' she leaned towards him.

'My head is completely full of shit.' he said. 'Whatever I do it won't go away. I've spent the week searching for Keats to wring his sodding neck and there's not a trace of the bastard. So, I thought, I need to get away from London, just for a bit, see if the fog will clear….'

Alex nodded.

Gene sipped his single malt before carrying on, 'A mate of mine has a place….. well more of a shack really- more of a shithole if you want the truth - on the Essex marshes. So I've decided to ask Ann to look after Christopher for the weekend. Want to come with me?'

Alex looked joyful and nodded but then her face crumbled, 'I can't- oh buggering sodding hell!'

'Never mind' Gene said quickly and awkwardly, leaning forward and putting his glass on the coffee table, he went to stand up.

'Please!' Alex said, 'Let me explain.' She stood up quickly, grabbing his arms.

'You don't need to.' he said, 'I understand- I find it a struggle to stand my own company at the moment, why would you want it?'

'I honestly can't think of anything I want more.' Alex gabbled, 'But I promised Danny. The man who was meant to manage Luigi's is ill, and I promised I'd stand in. If I'd have known you needed me I'd never have offered.' her hand touched his face, tracing the battered cheekbone soothingly.

'Well if it's between me and Danny there's no competition really is there?' Gene moved away.

'If I could get out of it I would!' wailed Alex.

'Yes of course you would,' Gene backed off, 'have to get back, I told Ann I'd only be an hour.' he was at the door in three strides.

'Don't go' Alex said miserably.

But he was gone.

oxxo


	16. Chapter 16

.

.

Chapter Sixteen

.

For me, it isn't over

.

Alex thought she had hidden her misery from Danny. She plastered on a smile as she headed back into Luigi's and the remainder of the night went extremely well, so well that they had to turf people out around 1am.

Danny told the other staff to get off home, and poured two cognacs, pushing one towards Alex as she was counting up the takings.

'So come on- spill' he said.

'What?' Alex jotted down unbelievable figures.

'When you came back from talking to Gene you looked- false.' Danny said. 'I can spot a fake a mile off, and you were faking. Have to hand it to you though, you're a real pro- the show must go on and all that stuff.'

'It's nothing- nothing that affects you anyway.' Alex tried to give him a genuine smile.

Danny refused to be fobbed off, 'Let me guess. Gene doesn't want you working for me. He can't bear the thought of you being pawed over by countless punters.'

'No- it's not that at all- please Danny, you're seeing things that aren't there, Gene's not the jealous type. I'm absolutely fine. Just exhausted and over hyped up by the night- look how much you made!' she pushed the piece of paper at him.

Even Danny's eyebrows rose when he saw the amount, 'He should be jealous' he told Alex, 'If he's not he's a fool, do you know how many admirers you acquired tonight?'

Alex coloured slightly, 'Just doing my job, made a nice change from "you're nicked!" and scum getting off on technicalities. Anyway, my bed is practically yelling my name.'

'Of course' Danny nodded, 'I'd offer to keep you company but I guess I'd be a poor substitute for the superstud of Fenchurch East.'

Alex blushed again and Danny cackled with laughter.

'The old dog!' he slapped the bar, 'So the rumours I've heard _are_ true-_damn! _I was so hoping he had a tiny winkie.'

Alex slipped off her shoes again, 'Night Danny.'

'Sweet dreams luv.' Danny said.

.

Alex had gone past the point of exhaustion and lay awake for quite a while thinking of Gene. The more she thought about it the more she realised just what it had taken for him to ask her to go away with him for the weekend, she also realised just how damaged he was. He had to be to consider leaving the city and Fenchurch East for a whole weekend. She was practiced in the art of wound licking and recognised it when she saw it. She wished there was a way she could go with him, but she knew she couldn't let Danny down; she was surprised to find she was crying and put it down to overtiredness.

oxxo

Gene was in his office early the next morning as he wanted to get things tidied up and finish briefing Fox about his undercover work. His nark had told him that Albert Day was holding a covert meeting in the Red Lion, Pall Mall on Monday evening to take on some new distributors for his grubby little videos. He hoped to get Fox in that way. He had just yelled at Fox to get his arse into the office when the phone rang.

'Gene? Danny Moore- how's it hanging?' Danny sounded annoyingly cheerful as usual.

'Heavily' Gene replied curtly.

Danny laughed heartily.

'What do you want?' Gene asked.

'Bit worried about Alex' Danny said.

'What's the matter with her?' Gene said.

'She seemed sad when she came back from seeing you last night- just wondered if you could throw any light on it?' Danny tried not to sound too heavy handed.

'She is sad- always has been- dozy mare.' Gene scoffed.

'You're a right twat aren't cha?' Danny said, 'Jesus, she's the most gorgeous piece of skirt in London, she's fucking in love with you and you're pissing her about and making her miserable.'

'It's none of your ruddy business!' Gene was outraged, Fox was hovering by the office door and Gene flapped him away with his hand, gesturing for him to close the door.

'You know what?' Danny sounded most unlike his usual jovial self, 'You need to get your act together and let her know what's what. Ok you've had a bugger of a time lately, and it might seem indecent to suddenly have a new woman just after your partner's been killed, but the world don't need to know- and if you could have seen the number of men whose eyes were out on stalks last night- I had trouble holding them back- they were almost forming a queue and it wasn't very bloody orderly either, I lost count of the number of times I told them she was spoken for…..'

'Why bother? She's a free agent' Gene said bleakly.

'Now you've taken twattery to new heights-_mate_.' Danny said.

'I asked her to come away for the weekend to sort stuff out' Gene said tightly, 'but you know what? She turned me down, said she had promised you she'd look after your new venture- so don't you fucking lecture me about letting her know where she stands- she knows exactly where she stands- she's sticking with the money- _mate!_ ' he slammed the phone down, stood up and kicked his desk, and then yelled for Fox again.

About an hour later Danny Moore appeared in the incident room. Gene glanced at him and looked away, but it was too late to lock his office door, Danny bowled in without waiting to be invited and closed the door.

'Face is healing well.' he said.

'And?' Gene asked rudely. He hated being indebted to Mr Moneybags and hated even more that Danny had seen him at his weakest when he'd rescued him.

'I'm giving Alex the weekend off.' Moore said, 'Well, she needs to be back for Sunday evening because I've got plans with a lady called Lucinda, but I can cope for the rest of the time, she needs a break. Shall I tell her you'll pick her up at eight?'

Gene nodded, 'Ok'

Don't thank me' Danny grinned, he turned to go but turned back, 'Have you ever thanked anyone for anything?'

Gene thought for a second or two, 'No'

'Oh well, I won't take it personally then.' Danny said lightly, grabbing the door handle.

Gene suddenly remembered Alex in his office when Keats had taken Ray, Chris and Shaz. _You're Gene Hunt, you're their Guv ; that's what I'm here for if nothing else. _He'd thanked Alex then. He found he was horrifically near to tears remembering how she'd propped him up; he had to get rid of Danny sharpish, gigantic waves of girly emotion were washing over him, engulfing him.

'Thanks' he said in a strangled voice.

'You're welcome, Detective Chief Inspector' Danny said, without a hint of irony, 'I owed you anyway, from way back, the stuff with the Bonds, shall we say we're even now?'

'Fine' Gene wished the tosser would go, he also hated anyone with boots more flashy than his own.

Luckily Danny didn't turn around and study Gene, he just said, 'Eight o'clock, don't be late.' and swept out of Gene's office.

.

'What's he doing?' Jane whispered to Andrew.

'Making coffee I think.' Andrew replied.

'Making his own coffee!' Jane's eyes widened.

Gene appeared from the kitchenette with a mug and walked out of the incident room to the front desk, 'Put me in a cell Mick' he told the desk sergeant.

Mick, luckily, knew better than to question the DCI, and took him to a cell.

'Lock it. I'll ring the buzzer when I want to leave.' Gene told him.

'Guv' Mick nodded.

Gene drank his coffee and smoked a panatela. He let tears clean his gritty eyes.

oxxo

'Go and tart yourself up and pack a bag.' Danny told Alex.

Alex looked up from the raspberry mousse she was sampling in Luigi's kitchen. Daryl the chef, 15 stone and still growing, had decided she needed fattening up, and was asking her opinion on all his creations.

'Where am I going?' Alex asked.

'You're having the weekend off.' Danny told her.

'But I can't, you need…' Alex looked hopeful.

'No-one is completely indispensable, not even you Ms Drake.' Danny said, 'And I fancy lording it over my new baby for a day or two. No-one's taking any notice of me with you around, so hop it. He's picking you up at eight.'

Alex walked to the swing door of the kitchen and out into the bar, Danny followed.

'Gene?' she asked.

'Cilla Black's got nothing on me.' Danny grinned.

'Are you sure, I mean it's shaping up to be busy?' Alex looked doubtful.

'Like I said, I can handle it. Go and make yourself even more beautiful.' Danny opened a bottle of beer, ' Sort it out Alex, it's time for plain talking with him, you know that don't yer?'

Alex nodded, she kissed Danny's cheek, 'Thanks.'

'You're welcome.' Danny laughed, swigging his beer.

oxxo

Alex packed frugally, she knew that a weekend on the Essex marshes wouldn't call for many wardrobe changes. The thing that stumped her most was footwear, imagining her heels sinking into silt, she managed to find a pair of elderly Reeboks skulking in the bottom of her wardrobe, and on the way back up from digging them out she noticed the red bra top. Dithering , she put it in the bag and then grabbed it out again, it was being too calculating to include it wasn't it? Would he think she was behaving insensitively planning a seduction? Were they even anywhere near where they had been before? In the end she rolled it up and put it in one of the side pockets of the holdall.

Gene was on time. She had been hovering by the door of her flat with her bag all ready when there was gentlest tap. She opened up quickly.

He looked at her, 'You coming?'

'Yes' she lifted her bag.

He looked surprised, 'Right, ok.'

In the car the atmosphere was strained, Gene still looked terrible, although his eye had opened up again and his bruises were gradually fading. It took a while to get out of London, which was still clogged up with a mass exodus of yuppies heading to weekend retreats.

Alex couldn't believe how polite they were being to each other. Like strangers. As the sun sunk in a huge fiery ball under the skyline they found themselves in alien territory, and glanced at each other when they reached the place just south of Burnham -on -Crouch.

'Bow and arrow country' Gene said.

'Certainly is' Alex said with over zealous enthusiasm. As the tyres of the Merc crunched onto the gravel that surrounded the little shack, she added, 'Very Derek Jarman.'

Gene frowned, 'Who?'

'He is, was…., 'she shook her head, 'Doesn't matter.' Gene would hate Derek Jarman she realised. Difference- it was that old chestnut again. They were universes apart. But then she saw his hand and how it mastered the gear-stick and longed for him to touch her.

'Not exactly what you're used to.' he said.

'No-but a sea change.' she replied, still with that stupid, annoying, over -compensating brightness. She felt furious with herself.

As they got out of the car they could smell the salty air and Alex held her face up into the dusky night time breeze thankfully. There was no breeze in London. The halyards were clanking in a nearby marina.

'I spy with my little eye, something beginning with P' Gene said.

Alex followed his pointing finger, there was a white clapboard building lit up like a beacon.

'Can see why he bought this place now.' Gene said, 'So handy for the pub.'

They took their bags inside and found a note on the table;

_Genie boy! Make yourself at home- pub serves grub 'til ten-ish, but have left you some stuff in fridge, Charlie_

Gene glanced into the fridge, 'Sodding hell- quiche! Is there a secret EEC quiche mountain somewhere? Can't seem to get away from the stuff.'

'Pub it is then' Alex said.

Twenty minutes later they were tucking into steak and chips in a corner of the heaving pub. Gene didn't even look out of place in his summer suit as there were several other men wearing suits, happily mingling with white faced Boy George wanabees, boating types and a group of giggly girls at the bar.

Gene finished his dinner long before Alex, scraping his plate nosily and looking at the blackboard menu, 'White chocolate and praline gateau' he said, 'Come on Bolly, eat up.'

Encouraged that he called her Bolly, she really tried to eat although nervousness had killed her appetite.

'You having pudding?' he asked.

'Could I just have a mouthful of yours?' she asked.

'No' he replied, 'Oh alright if you insist- 'nother drink?'

'Yes please' she said.

She watched him at the bar, the giggly girls were talking to him and their giggles were turning to shrieks. A couple of them looked smitten. Eventually he was served and weaved his way back to Alex with a pint and a white wine spritzer.

'Ordered double gateau' he said, 'thought I could finish up what you leave.'

Alex smiled and sipped her drink, she disappeared into a little fantasy land where she and Gene lived in the little shack by the sea and spent their days beachcombing, having long sun-filled lazy lunches, eating in the pub in the evenings and then coming home across the marshes and falling into bed. She was shaken out of it by a huge creamy confection appearing in front of her.

'Eat' Gene said, watching her intently. 'fed up with you looking like a strong gust of wind would blow you over.'

Alex picked up her spoon and fork. The gateau was delicious. She ate every morsel. Gene looked disappointed, 'You didn't leave me any.'

'Make up your mind.' she snapped, 'You wanted me to eat and I ate, perhaps when I'm the size of a house you'll be happy.'

'You got a way to go yet.' Gene replied, 'But I live in hope of having something to grab hold of.'

'Thought you'd lost interest.' Alex said sulkily, she gazed at him, 'Shutting me out.'

'Yes- well- but that's why we're here isn't it? To sort things out.' he said.

'Are we?' she asked.

'Yes- for once and for all.' he said.

oxxo


	17. Chapter 17

.

.

Chapter Seventeen

.

Taking the little girl's hand

.

A/N The history in the following couple of chapters doesn't rigidly stick to canon.

.

'I've got fucking tar on my suit.' Gene said crossly, 'Whose idea was this again?'

'Oh chill out,' Alex said, 'here, chuck this' she handed him a pebble.

'What for?' Gene sounded clueless.

'It's what you do when you're sitting on a beach at night.' Alex informed him, 'Skim stones.' She heard a dull plop as Gene's pebble hit the water, 'Or you could just hurl it in.' she added.

'It's not exactly helping the sea is it?' Gene said, 'All those stones making concerted efforts to reach land and people just keep chucking them back - that pebble probably drowned- you made me kill it.'

'You're even more pissed than I thought.' Alex said.

'Knackered, not pissed, and my arse hurts.' Gene moaned.

'Come on then,' with difficulty Alex stood up, 'Let's go back to the shack.'

Gene got up and brushed at his suit, 'Jesus, it's ruined.'

'Stop griping.' Alex laughed, 'City boy.'

'And you're such a country girl aren't you?' he strode off up the beach towards the shack with Alex bringing up the rear.

As they neared the little hut she caught up with him, falling against him on the uneven ground.

'You're pissed too.' his hands gripped her upper arms, holding her upright.

'I'm ok.' she insisted.

He let go and took the key from his pocket, opening the door and ushering her inside.

'Coffee?' she hovered by the kettle.

'Scotch' he headed towards the bottle.

'I thought we were going to talk.' Alex said, 'Sober would be better.'

Gene sighed, 'Alright, coffee. You can make it though.'

Coffee made, Alex collapsed on the sofa beside him, 'So?'

'Yes- where do we begin?' his eyes were sliding with tiredness.

'At the beginning?' Alex suggested.

'Whose beginning? Yours or mine? I'm sure you don't need to know about my heartbreaking childhood.' he grabbed his coffee.

'Don't close up on me,' Alex begged, 'this world is scary enough as it is. We both need someone we can rely on. If you want to talk about your childhood I'm happy to listen.'

Gene shrugged, looked embarrassed, stared into the mug, and then looked at her again, 'It wasn't too bad when I was little,' he said, ' My father was distant but I can remember a few times when we were kind of a family. He wore a suit to the beach too. Like father like son eh? I think as time went on he just got frustrated and bitter, things didn't go his way, times were hard, and he hit the bottle, and then my mother. The times she tried to leave: we were always nearly out of the door with a load of tat stuffed into bags, but then she'd make some excuse, and stay. He'd come home and knock ten bells out of her. I wanted to kill him from when I was about ten. I was the gobby one, Stuart was the quiet one. The first time I got hurled across the kitchen I was about twelve…do we have to go through all this?' he looked desperate and desperately sad.

'Of course not' whispered Alex, 'If it's too painful, but I think it's good to share your past, empowering.'

'You mean I'm empowering you- showing you my weaknesses.' Gene replied.

'No- not at all' Alex hesitated, 'Ok- we'll take turns if you like; you tell me a bit, I'll tell you a bit, that way neither of us has any advantage.'

'Can I smoke?' Gene asked.

'Since when did you ask me?' she raised an eyebrow. ' Right-Revelations part the first. Do you remember Tim and Caroline Price?.'

Gene thought for a second and nodded.

'My parents.' Alex told him.

'Go on' he looked only mildly shocked but interested.

'My early childhood was fine- materialistically I didn't want for a thing, but they were busy people, fighting for democracy and all that . I won't deny there were times when I felt neglected, and other times when I felt….in the way.' Alex paused, 'Evan- I thought the sun shone out of him…'

'Evan White? Beardy weirdie Evan- always thought he's a bit slimy if you want the truth.' Gene said.

'I was given lots of extra tuition at school- seemed I was always there while my classmates had long gone home or were out doing exciting things with their parents. Evan had time for me- I wasn't the most confident of children, he boosted me up, bought me gifts, made me feel special. Now I understand that I was desperate for love, but Evan wasn't what he appeared to be.' Alex wriggled uncomfortably.

'A nonce ?' Gene seethed.

Alex shook her head quickly, 'No! He wasn't like that in the slightest- he was more interested in mum. I can't help wondering if all those gifts and outings were a way of getting to her through me.'

Gene crushed his panatela out and turned towards her, 'The photos we found- when we were investigating the Artemis thing- of course, I couldn't work out why you seemed so fruitcake-y and out of control when we questioned her.'

'I tried so hard to put it right.' Alex said quietly. 'Gave the photos and the negatives back to mum- Caroline, but my dad still found out…..'

'And made a deal with Arthur Layton to blow you all to kingdom come.' Gene said, leaning in closer, taking Alex's hand, 'It all makes sense now- the little girl with the sad face and the too big hat. I remember' his free hand reached up to her cheek, 'Bolls.'

'And you were there' she said, forcing back tears, 'You lifted me up and carried me away. That was the first time….'

'The beginning.' Gene sounded flabbergasted. 'the beginning of…..'

'Your smell' Alex grabbed at his hand and played with his fingers, 'It's been with me since I was eight years old. Representing love and safety and all that's right in the world.'

'Poor girl' Gene said.

'No- not poor girl at all.' Alex shook her head, 'To have that constant, even with the gap of all those years, you don't know what it means to me, has meant to me.' she re-gathered herself, 'Anyway, when you destroyed evidence after the car bomb, and let Evan take me home, he brought me up in the best way he could. He was a good guardian, I wanted for nothing, he gave me confidence that perhaps I wouldn't have had if my high flying parents had lived and yet for some reason all the aspirations he had for my career weren't what I wanted. I wanted to be in the police force. I think it was because of you. Evan couldn't understand it. Maybe somewhere in my subconscious I thought I could right a wrong. Anyway, I seem to be hogging this now as usual- so I think maybe it's your turn again.'

'Does it have to be?'' Gene stood up and grabbed a bottle of scotch from his bag, 'Drink?'

'Ok' Alex said.

Gene poured a couple of whiskeys and handed her one. 'Right- the first time I got hurled across the kitchen I was about twelve, as I said. The first time my father got hurled across the kitchen, by me, was when I was thirteen, had to have a little help from Stu, but we managed. It calmed the old man down a little and he laid off me ma a bit. It was a shitty time, funny but when I look back it's always sepia, as if there were no bright colours at all, like we lived in a nicotine stained bubble.' he realised while he had been speaking his arm had gone around Alex and she was laying with her head on his chest, 'Sending you to sleep with my droning?' he asked quietly.

'No' she replied, 'I just like it here. Carry on.'

'Things weren't too bad for a while, but then Stu began to change, he was even more reserved, introverted. Then stuff began going missing. Money from my mother's purse. The few valuables that we had in the house disappearing one by one. We thought it was my father of course, but didn't accuse him to keep the peace. By the time I found out it was Stuart I was doing National Service- I tried a couple of times to help him, but I didn't try hard enough .People don't think of druggies in the 1950's do they? But the filthy stuff was about even then. He took an overdose- only sixteen…'

'It must have been awful for you, your only ally.' Alex lifted her head, 'Oh Gene.'

'Water under the bridge.' Gene stuck out his bottom lip. 'Shit happens, as they say. I don't know if I'll ever get my head around it properly .Seems like we've both had our fair share of shit though. So…Molly's dad?'

'Pete- Peter Drake' Alex said, 'You met him when he was fourteen- the robbery- George Staines? Robbed the Drakes?'

'Bloody hell' Gene reached over to the table and poured more scotch, 'Must have been weird for you, seeing him.'

'It was- really strange, but it made me see how weak he was even then.' Alex cradled her drink but wriggled her way back into Gene's arms, 'When we met in the other world he was full of hopes and dreams. I think I was attracted to his bohemian ways. Thought it would be good to let my hair down a bit. But he was a child in a man's body. Mundane stuff like having a job and paying bills and a mortgage was an anathema to him. When Molly was born he got jealous I was spending so much time with her and couldn't just take off to Glastonbury or the continent at the drop of a hat. It was like having two children, but he was the one who demanded all the attention- and then when Molly was six months old, he left. It just made me even more determined to succeed . Evan helped a lot, I have to allow him that. We managed in a sort of cock-eyed way, a raggedy family.'

'And then?' Gene spoke into her hair.

'Twelve years later there I was- a DI, working on a report about Sam Tyler, among others, and I was shot in the head by Arthur Layton- and went into a coma- so I ended up here with you- dressed as a prostitute.' she gave her high pitched giggle, 'Do you know why I let you carry me all the way into the station that first day ? Me- a hard bitten career woman of the twenty-first century- I let you carry me because the minute you scooped me up I smelled that smell again, and it was like being given a shot of sedative. I sort of collapsed against you.'

'I can't say I didn't enjoy it. ' Gene said. 'Have to say I'm beginning to get a bit of a complex about my aroma though .' he sniffed his armpit, 'Jesus I smell like something that's been left in the sun too long.'

'You don't, you smell like you.' Alex said, moving in closer. 'You think we've made enough headway for tonight?'

Their faces were close. Gene nodded, 'Yep- this soul-baring stuff is knackering.'

'What are the sleeping arrangements?' Alex whispered.

'What do you want them to be?' he asked.

'I'm hoping there's only one bed.' she replied.

'We'd better go and have a look then' he said.

There was only one bed. It even had clean cotton sheets, although the garish seventies pattern played havoc with their tired eyes.

'So tired I can't be arsed to shower.' Gene said, 'It looks so inviting, just want to fall into it.'

'Me too,' Alex said softly. 'come on.'

They removed their clothes, leaving two untidy piles either side of the bed and slipped between the sheets. Alex kept her vest top and knickers on, Gene his boxers.

His arms slid around her and their lips met, they kissed tentatively, but Gene pulled away as the kiss became more urgent.

'Don't expect too much' he rasped, 'I don't know if I can…'

'I'm not expecting anything.' Alex told him, stroking his cheek, 'I just want to hold you, be near to you.'

'What a fucking Jessie I turned out to be.' he sounded choked.

'You honestly think I was expecting a sexual marathon?' Alex said, ' You've just lost Claudia.'

'Poor Claudia- I was a bastard- a real top notch- grade A- wanker.' Gene said.

'Shh- sleep- you need it to help you heal.' she said.

'Maybe I don't deserve to heal.' Gene replied.

But they were both asleep in each others arms in a matter of seconds.

oxxo

Alex woke first. She could hear gulls crying and the halyards still clanking, but she could also hear distant voices. It was well into morning She smiled as she realised where she was, and also what the heavy thing on her neck was; Gene's arm, flung across her protectively. He was sleeping the sleep of the utterly exhausted, face squashed into the pillow, his breathing shallow.

She managed to slip out from under his arm and nipped to the bathroom, grabbing a jumper on the way. Then she went into the main room that served as a kitchen and living room and put the kettle on. She found bread, butter and Cooper's marmalade. When she had made tea and toast she went back into the bedroom.

Gene rolled over, grabbing for something in the bed, his eyes opened and he looked startled, worried, then he saw her hovering with the tray.

'Morning' she smiled.

'Thought you'd gone.' he said, 'Thought I'd frightened you away.'

She balanced the tray on the bedside table, 'You have so little faith in me.'

He shook his head, ' I have so little faith in me. Hells bells those birds are bloody noisy'

'I think there's a gull on the roof- guess he got a whiff of the toast.' she said, pushing a piece of toast at his mouth and handing him his tea. 'It's past eleven o'clock.' she said, as she got back into bed.

'Feels wrong' he mumbled through a mouthful of toast.

Alex felt her insides clench up, 'What does ?'

He reached out and stroked her arm, 'Feeling this good when I should be grieving.'

'I thought you meant us- we felt wrong.' she said, relieved.

'We've never felt _wrong_.' Gene said thoughtfully, 'Just surreal. Talk about the odd couple.'

'I'm just glad you think of us as a couple.' Alex said, 'Now, what shall we do today?'

'Laze about mainly' Gene stretched, 'I don't know about you, but I'm making the most of it. Head is clearing.'

Later they sat on the veranda and fed the quiche to the gulls.

'Are we going to carry on where we left off?' Alex asked, 'You know with the soul baring?'

'Later- pub for a spot of lunch first I think.' Gene said.

oxxo

Keats had found out Gene was away for the weekend with his whore, Alex Drake. How silly of the man to leave his son like that. He sat in his car outside Gene's house. Oh, it was just wonderful, the little boy was there for the taking, with only a live -in nanny to protect him.

After a couple of minutes he got out of his car and walked up the path, ringing the door bell, a sweet innocent smile on his face.

When the door opened however, he got the shock of his life.

'You!' he gasped.

'Yes James- _me_' Ann Evans replied, 'Now be a good lad and disappear. You're not getting your filthy hands on Christopher Hunt. You are not welcome here. This was foreseen. We're one step ahead of you.'

Keats was too stunned to say anything- he stumbled away feeling as though he'd been severely thrashed. Ann Evans- her nickname was Ann ,Lady of the Heavens; she was what passed for an angel in this day and age. They rarely took up residence in this world. He knew he was buggered. If she was protecting the child, there was no point in even trying to get revenge on Hunt in that way. Yet again Keats had been thwarted. He needed to kill someone, anyone would do. A few hours later an innocent shop worker was pushed in front of a tube train at Marylebone station.

oxxo


	18. Chapter 18

Loads of thanks to lovely sillygenie(she's not silly at all) for her help with this chapter

Chapter Eighteen

.

You are the everything

.

By late Saturday afternoon the weather had changed and wind and rain lashed against the little shack making it shake and rattle. Gene peered out of the window; the beach was deserted except for one clearly insane woman with an uncontrollable dog.

Alex came from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her, 'That feels better. Still raining?'

'You don't think it'll collapse do you?' Gene looked apprehensive as the wind took no notice of the shack and seemed to blow right through.

'It's stood much worse than this I'm sure.' Alex said, 'Anyway, it's just a sea squall, it'll be over soon. Let's have a cup of tea.'

'Bet you wished you stayed in London now.' Gene said, 'Not exactly luxurious is it?'

'It's perfectly ok.' Alex filled the kettle and set it to boil on the gas hob, 'Like camping. I'll just get some clothes on.'

'You look fine as you are.' Gene muttered but she either chose not to hear him or didn't hear him over the howling wind. Before she came back out of the bedroom the kettle had joined the wind in high pitched whistling. Gene made tea. He was tempted to follow her into the bedroom but felt awkward, there was still something hovering between them, stopping him, but he hadn't a clue what it was. As he stirred in sugar it came to him. He didn't feel that he deserved her.

When she did reappear in jeans and a dark blue jumper she joined him at the kitchen table. 'It's easing off.'

'Yes looks like it.' he replied, since when did they make small talk about the weather?

'So? Where were we?' she took her mug of tea, 'Oh yes, up to where I'd landed up in your world, but you, we were much further behind with you. Can you talk about it? The time when you were shot at nineteen?'

'You know most of it.' Gene replied.

'Yes but the transition, I don't know any of that. Did you… did you realise you were dead?' Alex asked gently.

'No' he said, 'I was quite proud that I'd somehow managed to end up in Greater Manchester CID, and did a great job of ignoring the nonsense of it all, my superior Harry Outhwaite , well I thought he was a mentor, but he was rotten and corrupt and for a while I followed in his footsteps…' his eyes were intensely blue as he looked into hers, 'Alex, you keep calling this my world, but it was here before me, I'm just a cog in a wheel, I don't run things. I have very little control over anything. If I did don't you think….' he stopped and the corner of his mouth jutted out in that cross little boy expression that she knew so well.

'Think what?' she hardly dared ask.

'That I'd have done things differently? I'd have been Commissioner from the off wouldn't I? Silly young lad suddenly handed all the power he needed. And with you, things would have been different with you.' he smiled.

'How different?' Alex got up from the table, took his hand and led him to the sofa.

Gene exhaled deeply, 'Well…you would have fallen for me from the moment you saw me.' he tried to make it sound like a joke.

'Whereas it took a while.' Alex replied, 'About a fortnight if I remember, maybe a bit longer.'

'So that's why you went off shagging that Thatcherite wanker' Gene said, 'Women have a funny way of showing stuff.'

'I'll tell you when it was. I know the exact moment.' Alex said seriously.

'Bolls don't! I don't need you trying to cheer me up. Laying it on thick to make me feel better.' he was suddenly desperately trying to evade the love talk, how the hell had they got to it so fast?

Alex took no notice, 'It was the nark, what was his name? Harry? 'Reeks' did you call him? You gave him one of your old suits. It blew me away- and blew away all the misconceptions I'd had of you.'

'It was moth eaten' Gene said, 'Destined for the rag bag.'

'It was the gesture.' Alex said, 'The fact that you did it so secretly too. I'd been so used to people broadcasting their altruism.'

'Pardon?' Gene frowned.

'Oh stop it, you know exactly what I mean.' Alex shook her head. 'So when did you become a DCI?'

'I can't remember 'Gene said, 'No good looking like that Bolls, I can't. Don't you think I try to look back on my un-life?'

'Mrs Hunt?' Alex asked. 'Do you remember much about her?'

'Yes, I remember how proud I was of the fact that I didn't knock her about, that she was a good cook and this,' he pointed to his stomach dolefully, 'was even larger than it is now- I also remember she wasn't particularly happy and neither was I, but not a lot more if I'm truthful. I remember she left me but I don't remember exactly why.'

'So…. Sam?' Alex moved him on, realising that he was telling the truth and his past was hazy; she understood, forgetting was a big part of this world.

'Gladys? Yeah, he was a pain in the arse very much like your good self. Pushing buttons I didn't need pushing, again like you.' he lit a panatela, 'But I miss him, still miss him.'

'He must have loved you very much.' Alex said.

'Christ! You make it sound like we were bum chums!' Gene exclaimed, appearing to be in great discomfort, 'bloody hell woman! Stop harping on about everyone loving everyone- it's not la la land'

'He found out the same as me, about you, and yo… this world. But unlike me he saved your feelings, just asked to move on. Whereas I…' she hesitated.

'Poked and prodded like the determined little stocking tops you always were.' Gene said, ' But I'm grateful for it now, I only feel half in the dark instead of completely.'

'But Keats, where does he come in to all this?' Alex asked.

'Yes… well that's what I found out when the two of us had our little tete a tete.' Gene said grimly, 'Apparently our paths have been crossing since 1953. He buried me. Put me in that shallow grave.'

Alex paled immediately, 'Keats? Are you sure?' she grabbed at his fingers, 'Oh God Gene.'

'Yeah, came as a bit of a nasty shock to me too; finding out we were connected.' Gene ran his fingernails over hers. 'Trouble is, I guess we always will be- connected in some warped way I mean. That's why my head's been so fucked up. Trying to work out if you were in league with him….'

'No! how could you even think that?' Alex whimpered, horrified. 'I would never….'

'I know you wouldn't - I've worked out that much- but now I have another problem. He knows that me and you have a connection too- how much I… well you know how I …..feel…and this means I have a weakness- so he can get at me through you. I'm scared Bolls- scared for you, for us. Should never have done that deal with him outside the Railway Arms, I should have sent you through.'

'And we would have been apart now.' Alex said. 'So….the deal was that you forgot me?'

Gene nodded, 'he said if we collaborated to revive you in the other world they were the only terms he'd agree to-it's a very big ask apparently, time _bending _he called it, doesn't happen very often. And the me forgetting you thing ; I don't know how he has the ability to bend minds as well but he does so that's scary too. He said you were the only person that lifted my soul- the only..' he stopped and shook his head, 'not telling you.'

'Please' she begged.

He shook his head again, 'No- you're already getting more out of me than anyone else ever has- so just leave it- I might get soppy enough to blurt it out one day when I'm pissed. Do you think the pub's open yet? I'm starving.'

.

When they arrived at the pub it was already busy, mostly with people who had been caught out by the teeming rain, the whole place smelled of gently steaming human flesh and damp cagoules. Gene and Alex stared at the menu blackboard.

'What do you want?' he asked.

'Maybe the sole?' Alex said.

'Ok- nab that table before someone else does- white wine spritzer ?' Gene headed off as she nodded.

As he stood at the bar he turned to look at her to see if she'd got the table and suddenly he realised he didn't want to be in the crowded pub with all those moist people. He spoke to the barman after he'd got the drinks and then went back to Alex.

Fifteen minutes later the waitress headed towards them with a large box, 'There you are Sir - enjoy.'

Alex looked at Gene, 'What?'

'Thought we might have a takeaway.' he said, 'Be more comfortable at the shack.' he chucked back the remains of his pint, 'Come on.'

Back in the shack he quickly laid the table, even putting a candle, supplied by the pub, onto a saucer. 'There you go' he put her plate of sole and fresh baby vegetables in front of her, before sorting out his beef casserole and opening a bottle of Sancerre.

'This is lovely.' she said, touched.

'Just didn't fancy being jostled all evening.' he said, but he was pleased she seemed to like the effort he'd made. 'Eat up, there's Summer pudding.'

'End of summer pudding.' Alex said wistfully.

'What was it like?' he asked carefully, 'When you went back to the land of the living?'

'Awful' Alex replied, she put down her knife and fork. 'Like I said before, it seemed all wrong.'

The enormity of what she'd actually done for him had hit home. He gazed at her across the table. She had changed worlds for him. Given up her life. For him. He took a deep breath, 'Alex'

'Gene?' she gave an uncertain smile.

'You committed suicide.' he said.

'It didn't feel like it at the time.' she said sadly. 'I never settled back there. I drove everyone to distraction, mostly talking about you actually, and went through more counsellors and psychologists than you could shake a stick at. The feeling that I was right and they were wrong was so frustrating. The fact that they will not believe there are other worlds, stopping off places, between their world and…. and the great beyond.'

'You can't blame them for not believing.' Gene said reasonably, 'They have no proof.'

'I was proof!' Alex protested, 'They just thought I was delusional. The thing that hurt the most was Molly. That she wouldn't believe me. We were always so close, and then when I got back…she was different, more worldly somehow, and she went right off the rails when she hit fourteen. My little girl, who I had needed so much, and wanted to get back to so much, she didn't seem to want to know me….was ashamed of me, her crazy mother.' her voice broke.

Gene reached out his hand and grabbed hers, 'Schhh- don't get upset.'

'Sorry.' she pushed the remains of her sole away and sipped her wine, looking at him, forcing a smile, 'I have you though, don't I?'

You have me' Gene nodded, 'Lucky old you eh?'

'Can we go to bed?' she whispered.

He stood up and walked around the table, pulling her up to him, his lips gently touching on the corner of her mouth, his arms strongly gripping her. 'Yes we can' he told her between kisses.

In the bedroom he began to undress her carefully, but came to a halt as he pulled off her blue jumper. She stood in front of him in the red bra top, 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing' he studied her, 'If you knew how many fantasies that top has starred in.'

'So now it's real' she said shyly 'I thought it may bring back memories.'

'Many memories' he said breathlessly, his eyes dark with lust; he slid his hand underneath the hem of the silky garment and caressed her stomach, his eyes not leaving hers as his fingers trickled down to the button of her jeans. He carried on meeting her gaze and she quivered helplessly as he undid the button and then unzipped her. The jeans were much looser than the ones she wore for work, they fell away from her with little help from him, but he bent to hurry them on their way, his lips touching the bare skin just above her knickers before he looked up at her again.

She pulled him back up and close to her.

'In the vault' he said, feeling her trembling. 'Remember?'

'Yes' she breathed.

'Warm' he moved in on her, 'Dark' his hand cupped her breast and his thumb chaffed the silk as it dipped inside the bra and then the rest of his fingers released her breast, 'Close' he said softly, dipping his head to her stiffening nipple.

She arched into him, 'We kissed?' her voice was shaky, 'in my mind we always kissed.'

His mouth left her nipple and came back up to hers. He touched his lips so lightly onto hers she barely felt them; like the time in the vault, so light, so fleeting, like a dream, and then he dropped his head down to her nipple again, biting gently as he pushed her down to the bed, she unzipped his trousers and then began tearing at the buttons of his shirt. He pulled away from her breast with unconcealed impatience, took off the shirt ,kicked his boots off, followed swiftly by his trousers and socks. When he was down to his boxers she reached out a hand and fondled his stomach, her eyes gleaming as she discovered the size of his erection, she pulled him onto the bed and started to kiss him, he tasted of wine and kissed her back forcefully. One of his hands reached around and cupped her arse, pulling her tightly to him, their breathing quickened but settled in tandem as they moved together. She drew her thigh up over his legs, feeling the minute hairs on his thigh gently grazing the smoothness of hers. He stroked a curtain of hair back from her face, staring at her with an expression of utter tenderness, his free hand hooked into the top of her knickers and she swiftly helped him to pull them down. She felt that she should lead him, that he was waiting almost to be shown what to do. She knew it wasn't true; he was more than experienced, he had proved it the last time, but now he seemed willing to be led, to be taken by her almost, she realised it was up to her to show him how much she loved him, to sooth all his nightmares and worries away. She took his hand and placed it on her left breast guiding it to the spot where the red silk met white skin.

'Yours' she whispered raggedly, 'Never anyone else- just you. Always you.' she moved up and over him until he could free her other breast from the bra cup and guided it to his mouth, the wanting between her legs intensifying unbearably as she felt his tongue on her nipple. She swung her leg over him and gently slid down onto him, gasping helplessly as she felt him entering her, a joining that needed to happen before both of them burst.

His hands clamped down onto her hips and his eyelashes swept up as he tore away from her nipple.

'Got you where I want you now.' she said.

'Fuck Bolly' he gasped, closing his eyes again as she moved on top of him. Blindly he reached up under the red silk, his fingers trailing over her ribcage, 'Ride me'

She could feel the nerve endings inside her filling and pumping as the blood rushed to her vulva, the orgasm building too quickly, she tried to slow down, but his determined hands kept her moving, 'Please slow…down' she cried. She tried to calm him, 'Please, get on top of me.'

'No' he shook his head, 'I want you where you are, let it go, I need you to explode over my cock. I want to watch your face and know you're mine.'

She let out a wail that was a mixture of torture and delight as the waves of sensation spread up into her centre like wildfire. As she was beginning to fall back over the other side in utter bliss he rolled her over and began moving on top of her hard and fast, letting her hipbones dig into him as he ground into her and towards his own climax. She grabbed at him; he seemed like some great golden god above her, a mythical pleasure giver intent on making her complete.

'Ale….x' he panted as he collapsed on to her, pulling her head back to the centre of the pillow, 'My little love.' he gasped into her neck.

'My big love' she whispered back.

'Yeah sorry, been thinking about getting fit' he groaned.

'I didn't mean it that way. I love you as you are' she held him close, 'I wish we could stay like this for ever.'

'You'd die- again.' he said, 'I'd crush everything out of you- you'd be like a Bolly shaped pancake.'

'I mean here, in this shack. It's like the world has gone away.' she said softly, 'I like it.'

'The world never goes away.' he replied, moving off her slightly and looking down, kissing her nose, 'And it's a big old ugly nasty world but now I've got you I don't give a shit. We can sort them out Bolls. Unbreakable.'

'Yes we are' she agreed. 'Um ….Christopher?'

'Yes?' his face softened even more.

'He is yours isn't he?' Alex said.

Gene shrugged, 'Haven't had the results yet. But he feels like mine. He doesn't look like me, but he feels like me- what do you think?'

'I think he's yours' Alex said, 'When Claudia….. when she had her accident I had to go and see your nanny, tell her what had happened. I saw him properly for the first time. He has your lashes, your nose- it was quite striking really.'

'I feel so shit about Claudia.' he said sadly. 'We'll have to keep this- us- out of public knowledge you know- don't want anymore newspaper headlines- you can imagine it- Bastard- Bastard- Bastard DCI and his new woman and all that shit.'

'We'll be discreet.' Alex said, 'We'll be ok, we have to be.'

'Summer pudding?' Gene offered, 'Need something before round 2'

'Yes please.' she smiled as she watched him heading nakedly into the main room in search of food. She stretched lazily and listened to the wind and yet more rain. It was cosy and warm in the bed. She felt incredibly relaxed and happy. It would be alright. For the first time in years, maybe the first time since Arthur Layton had shot her, she felt utterly content with her lot.

oxxo


	19. Chapter 19

.

.

Chapter Nineteen

.

Don't forget me, I beg

.

2011

'I can't keep bailing you out' Pete looked fierce.

'But you will, you're my father. That's what fathers do.' Molly was unrepentant, her hand remained outstretched, 'Don't see why I can't have a credit card.'

'Because you're not a spoilt little rich kid.' Pete said. 'One day soon you're going to have to start living in the real world. You need to knuckle down, go to uni, or something, anything.'

'One day I will, but for now I need to party.' Molly said.

'That tattoo is a big mistake' Pete told her, 'How's it going to look when you're older? On your wedding day for instance?'

'Stop pushing me.' Molly lit a cigarette and gave her father a dead-eyed stare, 'I have issues.'

'You have excuses.' Pete said.

'A hundred will do.' Molly adjusted her demand. Her hand shot back out.

Pete sighed and took out his wallet. He pulled two twenty pound notes from it and offered them to his daughter.

'The dress is a must have' she whined, 'Everyone's got one, they've almost sold out.'

'Food and water is a must have- not an overpriced piece of tat endorsed by some actress' Pete said, he added another twenty and let the notes flutter onto the overcrowded coffee table, 'That's your lot.'

Molly waited until her father was gone. She looked down at the henna tattoo and smiled. It had had the required effect ; '24/7 slut' it read. She had to keep Pete on his toes now she only had one parent left. She covered up the tattoo on her breast by donning a thick sloppy jumper and left the flat. At the local street market she used half of the £60 Pete had given her to buy armfuls of flowers; roses, freesias and white daisies. She walked to the cemetery and sat beside her mother's grave, arranging the flowers in a tin jug.

'You OK mum?' she whispered, 'Are you with _him_? I hope you are- hope it wasn't all for nothing. My course is soooo hard, I wish you were here to help me, but I'm determined to get my degree. Dad still doesn't know I'm doing it- I'm being a spoilt little cow, Judy's really pissed off with me too, but there you go.' She took a bottle of fruit smoothie and a sandwich from her voluminous designer bag and settled down on the grass beside Alex's headstone, 'So- what's new, let me think, well you know Leanne Dixon? Remember her? Buck teeth and big bum? Well…..she's pregnant….'

oxxo

1986

'Why are you smiling like Mona Lisa on acid?' Gene looked suspicious.

'Just thinking.' Alex replied.

'About?' he moved away from her in the bed so he could study her face.

'Well, in the other world there's ridiculous fashion for naming your children after the place they were conceived- like Paris- Brooklyn- Skegness etc.' Alex reached out and fondled his hair, 'I was just thinking that if I was pregnant after the not inconsiderable amount of humping we've…'

'Humping?…. _Humping?_' Gene laughed, 'and they say romance is dead.'

'If I was pregnant from all our wildly passionate lovemaking,' Alex giggled, 'and we named the child after the place of conception, he or she would be "Backwater near Burnham" or "Lonely marsh" or something equally vague. I don't even know if this place has a name.'

'It's called Shit Creek by the locals.' Gene said. 'But it's on the map as Frosley Marsh.'

'Frosley- hmmm- could be worse. Frosely Shack Hunt- or Frosely Shack Drake, which sounds the best do you think?' Alex considered, she wrinkled her nose. 'I don't want to go back. I want to stay here- with you of course- not on my own.'

'Yes- I can honestly say I've never enjoyed getting back to nature quite so much ever before.' Gene said, dipping his head under the covers.

'What are you doing?' she asked.

'Checking out the habitat' he spoke into her bush, 'this really needs exploring thoroughly.'

'Oooo oh no- Gene' Alex protested for a split second but changed her mind as his tongue began sliding into her. 'You are so wicked' she spluttered happily as he pulled her thighs around him, 'So wicked and so very, very accomplished.'

By late morning they were still tangled together in bed.

'How long are you going to be helping old Moneybags Moore out?' Gene asked.

'Just until the proper manager starts.' Alex replied.

'Hmm' Gene looked thoughtful, 'It's going to be difficult to spend any time together with your unsociable working hours.'

'Yes, but you can come to Luigi's' Alex said.

'You really think Moore is going to want the rabble of Fenchurch in his swanky new place?' Gene shook his head, 'We'll stick to L'auberge.'

Alex shrugged, 'Suit yourself.'

'Don't get arsey woman.' he said, 'All I'm saying is it's not the Luigi's we knew and loved, and CID wouldn't be welcome.'

Alex was quiet for a while. He was right, she couldn't imagine Gene's new team mingling with all the yuppies and Hooray Henrys in Luigi's. Things moved on, it was a shame, but a fact of life. Things changed and there was nothing she or anyone else could do about it. She wished that the little Italian would magically reappear, along with Ray, Chris Shaz, and Viv.

'I'll make time for you' Gene pulled her close. 'Don't worry about that; learned my lesson about priorities.'

'It's a mess.' she said in a small voice, 'We can't even be openly together now after everything.'

'I'm going to talk to Ann' Gene said, 'I'll tell her that we were …. before….. that we were…oh bollocks…I'll sort something out.'

'She'll disapprove though, anyone would.' Alex said.

'Well, she'll just have to get used to it.' Gene told her, 'Cheer up Bolls, everything will be fine.'

oxxo

They left the shack mid Sunday afternoon. As they were about to go out of the door he pulled her back into his arms and kissed her, knocking the breath from her. When he let her go he looked deep into her eyes, 'Unbreakable, remember?'

She nodded.

When they arrived back in London he followed her to the flat with her bag. 'Better leave you to get ready to do your hostessing bit.'

'It was a lovely weekend.' she sighed, 'Thank you.'

'Well you know the Gene genie' he blustered, 'No expense…'

'Things don't have to cost money to be wonderful.' she said.

'No' he nodded, leaning forward and kissing her again. 'I'll see you ….tomorrow.'

'When tomorrow?' she asked.

'Um….dunno….Fox is going undercover so I maybe a bit busy in the evening, but I'll find a way.' he thought hard, 'Maybe afternoon? 'bout three? Luigi's shuts up after lunch I take it?'

She smiled, 'Yes it does- Ok'

'Any of those Thatcherite twats come on to you just remember you're spoken for.' he squeezed her.

'How could I forget?' she squeezed him back.

He groaned and pretended he couldn't breathe, 'Bloody hell, I'd forgotten how strong you were, think you cracked a rib.' he gently extricated himself, 'Bye'

'Bye' she whispered.

She napped on the sofa for a while before getting ready for work. It felt strange without him after spending so many hours solidly together. When she woke she thought how odd it was not being involved with Fenchurch CID and wondered what kind of undercover work Fox was doing. She thought of the file she'd opened on the PC in the incident room and the information the sub folder had contained. Part of it had seemed so cryptic. But it was suddenly crystal clear. She knew how to get rid of Keats.

The subfolder had contained messages for officers past and present. Obviously some of the messages had never reached their intended recipients; there was one for Sam Tyler, one for Ray Carling, one for her, one for Andrew Fox and one for Gene. They were all cryptic, but she had a feeling knew what hers meant. She tried to remember it word for word;

_Dear Alex Drake,_

_If you are reading this then you've bucked the trend and you are back and hopefully on the good side- DCI Hunt's side. You will need to be brave. You will need to be strong. But most of all you will need to do the right thing in the right way.' Good luck- I'm counting on you,_

_A friend._

She hadn't read the message for Gene properly but wished now she had. She realised she needed to show it to him, she been so worried about all the other things that had happened; Gene being abducted and Claudia's death, she had forgotten all about the file. The days of them pulling against each other, being in competition against each other were over. They needed to stand together. But she was stuck working for Danny in Luigi's; she wondered how long it would be before the real manager was fit to start work.

She was still slightly distracted when she went down to Luigi's that evening.

'Good weekend?' asked Danny, he had popped in to check she had got back from the wilds of Essex, and was drenched in Kouros and dressed in a sharp suit.

'Lovely thanks' she nodded, ' off you go then- have fun.'

'You look a bit tired' he whispered nosily.

'It's the sea air, always affects me like that.' she said evasively, looking through the reservations, 'Not many booked tonight.'

'Well it's Sunday' Danny reasoned, 'I'm not too worried- last night the place was heaving. All the bankers have early nights on a Sunday- ready to make all their dosh on a Monday,' he grinned and waved as he reached the staircase. ''ave a good evening.'

Alex smiled bravely, what the hell was she doing there? She was a police officer, not a restaurateur . The evening turned out to be quite busy anyway, and around ten o'clock there was the nastiest little surprise. Keats.

He ordered a carafe of dry white house wine from Hugh the wine waiter and sat at one at one of the tables near the mural.

Alex thought about ringing Gene to tell him but thought better of it. She couldn't have him charging in and hauling Keats off because it would ruin her plans; she needed to talk things through with Gene and let him know what she had in mind so for now she was just going to let Keats drink his wine and bide her time. She was busy with a small group of people who already considered themselves regulars and were demanding of her attention, she was aware of Keats steadfastly watching her as she listened to the group bragging about their income, holidays, houses, cars. They seemed to spend all night trying to outdo each other. She wished she was tucked up cosily with Gene in the creaky shack. Eventually she managed to break away from the braggers and headed over to Keats.

'Sit down. Have a drink.' he said idly, the pupils of his eyes huge and dark behind the lenses of his glasses.

'No thanks. I'm surprised really that you dare show your face in here, you're a wanted man' she replied stiffly.

'Oh come on-so dramatic! I'm no immediate threat to you Alex. I've played my hand- unfortunately.' he sighed and smiled. 'One drink?'

She shook her head, 'I'm on coffee tonight. Why are you here?'

'Just thought I'd check the old place out, looks nice doesn't it?' he sounded so harmless - and sane.

'Yes the proprietor did a great job.' she replied politely.

'Aw, stilted conversation - that's a shame. We used to have a good relationship.' he sounded pitiful.

'What do you want?' she repeated.

'Why are you asking me that when you already know the answer?' he lit a cigarette and crossed his legs. 'You had a chance to come….on side…but you preferred to become Hunt's whore. I'm not doing too well at the moment. Hunt is winning each round and I'm getting a little paranoid. Starting to think I'm going to have to reconsider my strategy. It won't be pretty- just saying.'

'It's not a game.' Alex said, 'Why don't you leave us alone?'

'Us? How cosy- how….predictable.' Keats shook his head, 'You really think he's the man for you? He'll have you barefoot and pregnant before you can blink- then he'll start grinding you down. No Woman of the Year lunch invitations for you-all that blazing potential you had will be absorbed into him and….'

'God you really do talk the utmost drivel, _Jim_' Alex said, 'I'm very busy; too busy to listen to it. I've given you the required amount of attention, so now I'll leave you to enjoy your wine.'

'Alex!' one of the yuppies was calling her and waving a bottle of Cristal .

'Just be aware that I never give up.' Keats told her.

She gazed at him and tried not to shudder, 'Well then, we do have something in common after all, because I don't either.'

oxxo

Gene was watching Christopher who was finally sleeping soundly after getting thoroughly over-excited that evening when Gene had arrived home. He had been touched that the little boy was so pleased to see him, even if he hadn't a clue how to deal with it.

Ann came and stood by the bedroom door, looking in on Christopher too.

'I'm a shit father.' Gene confided quietly, 'Don't know what the hell I'm doing.'

'You're doing fine.' Ann assured him.

'Would you like a drink?' Gene asked, 'I mean do you drink?'

Ann smiled, 'Yes, I like a nice G& T.'

In the living room Gene poured gin for Ann and scotch for himself before sitting down opposite her, 'Got to cut down on this' he said ruefully, holding up his glass.

'Moderation in all things.' Ann said.

'I'm not a very moderate person.' Gene said.

'I'd imagine not,' Ann agreed, 'You couldn't be and do the job you do.'

'I need to explain something to you.' Gene said. 'Do you remember DCI Alex Drake? She came here when Claudia was killed.'

'Yes of course.' Ann nodded.

'Don't know how to say it without sounding crass.' Gene looked uncomfortable and cleared his throat, 'She….we…..well she and I…..her and me…'

Ann nodded encouragingly.

'We have….' Gene was getting annoyed with himself. 'We've been through a lot together- in the past, before I even knew Claudia. Don't know why I'm telling you this…'

'You don't have to.' Ann replied quickly, 'It's none of my business.'

'Yes but I need your….approval I guess.' he looked shocked as the realisation dawned.

'Mr Hunt, I'm not your mother.' Ann said gently.

'Call me Gene… No- but I don't want you to think that I've just forgotten Claudia- you see in a way I met her on the rebound from Alex- Alex was always 'the one' but I thought she had gone forever.'

Ann sipped her drink, 'Gene, I'm not here to judge you. I'm here to look after Christopher. Your personal life isn't my concern. But I will say that DCI Drake seems like a very pleasant young woman and I'm glad you have someone to comfort you.'

'It has to stay out of common knowledge for the time being.' Gene said.

'Of course,' Ann agreed, 'Like I said, it's no-one else's business anyway.'

oxxo

Alex was exhausted by the time Luigi's closed in the early hours of Monday morning. She fell into her bed and tried not to dwell on how empty it seemed without Gene beside her. She wanted to begin thinking through her Keats plan but was too tired and could only manage one coherent thought.

'I'm coming get you Jim' she whispered, as her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

oxxo


	20. Chapter 20

.

.

.

A/n- sorry, I left a word out of the last line of the last chapter - I meant Alex to say; 'I'm coming to get you Jim' (think she means it too!)

I own nothing of Ashes but all the stupid mistakes and omissions are mine.

.

Chapter Twenty

.

Things behind the sun.

.

Alex wanted to tell him. But she wanted him first. She wasn't putting off telling him. It was just…the need was too great. Hunt's whore, Keats had said. But she knew she wasn't; and Gene had been on her mind all day.

He was there before three. She was more than ready for him in a cream satin camisole and French knickers with pearly white stockings. She knew it was brazen, but she wanted to surprise him.

Gene, after a frustrating morning with a non co-operative witness to a murder case that should have been wrapped up weeks ago, couldn't believe his eyes as he walked through the slightly ajar door of Alex's flat, and found her waiting for him in the bedroom.

'What if I'd been the milkman?' he managed to gasp.

'I buy my milk from the corner shop.' she said, smiling sweetly and pouring him a glass of white wine.

He was mesmerised by her high heeled shoes as they slid across the sheets of the bed, the cheeks of her bottom protruding lushly from the knickers. Her legs looked endless. He couldn't wait to get between them. Every vestige of weariness floated away as he began removing his clothes. When he looked up from tugging at his tie she was undoing the laces of the camisole. He became so flustered when he saw her breasts tumbling out that the tie began fighting back, tightening instead of loosening. She laughed as she watched him and rolled over, opening her legs, giving him a tantalising eyeful.

'Hellfire …Bolly!' he said crossly.

'Come here then, let me help you.' she giggled.

'I can undo my own tie' he pouted, but moved towards her.

She knelt on the bed and her fingers deftly work on the knot as he stood enthralled by her breasts jiggling in and out of the camisole. As soon as the tie was undone she started on his shirt buttons and he managed to unbuckle and unzip himself.

'You're a witch, you know that don't you?' he growled as his boots took flight across the room and he loomed over her.

Alex giggled as she finished removing the camisole, 'I'll put a spell on you so you can't leave this flat.'

Gene stood looking down at her, 'That doesn't sound like a bad thing at the moment.'

Alex pulled him down on top of her, 'High time for a quick hump I feel.'

'One quick hump coming up.' Gene pushed her knees apart, 'Oh bugger- knickers'

He ripped them off her and before she had time to almost blink was entering her determinedly.

'You sod!' Alex protested half heartedly,' They cost a lot of….ohhhh'

'You talk too much.' he told her, as he began sliding in and almost out of her.

'And you don't talk enough' she managed to answer between gasps.

The bed springs began protesting as their ardour increased, but Gene just smiled and applied himself to making Alex happy. Was there any better feeling then her thighs tightly wound around his torso? Her breasts squashed into his chest? The smell of the Bluebell perfume in his nostrils? He couldn't pick any one thing. She was incredible; he could scarcely believe they were doing this. When he was away from her their lovemaking always seemed like a dream, an impossible fantasy, but there she was beneath him , squirming with delight, her heart pounding against his flesh, her soft lips nibbling his neck, her hands raking his back, slipping on his skin, pulling him deeper into her. After a while, just as he felt he couldn't hold back much longer, she began to tense and his fingers slipped inside her, forcing her to orgasm. Little cries vibrated into his neck and she bit into the skin quite hard, it was enough to send him on his way; he closed his eyes and breathed in her silky hair as he panted out his climax.

They were still and quiet for a minute or so and then Alex kissed his neck, soothing the bite mark she had left there.

'Sorry about the knickers' he whispered. 'I was a bit…. eager.'

'Me too.' she replied languorously, 'This is heaven isn't it?'

'Near as I'll ever get to it.' Gene mumbled, he looked down at her and dipped his head onto her breast gently, kissing it just above the nipple.

'Are you hungry? I could make you a sandwich.' she offered.

'I had something at the station, wouldn't mind a beer instead of this wine though.' he moved off her and lay on his side watching her.

'Ok, just going to the bathroom and then I'll get you a beer.' she stroked his cheek lovingly.

'Perfect woman' he mumbled, watching intently as she got up and walked from the room shameless and naked, 'perfect woman 'he repeated.

When she came back she was wearing a bathrobe and carrying two bottles of Carlsburg. Gene was disappointed. 'It's a crime to cover that body up' he told her.

'I can't walk around as nature intended in the centre of London, I'd get arrested.' she lolled on the bed beside him and sipped the beer.

'As long as I was the arresting officer that would be fine.' Gene said.

'There's something I need to tell you.' she said.

'Oh here we go.' Gene sat up.

'It's something I should have made you aware of before.' Alex said uncomfortably.

'Right' he said slowly.

'About an idea I've had and a message I found for you at the station.' she said.

'Message? What message? Where?' his eyes darkened.

'On the pc' she replied.

'PC who?' he was starting to lose patience.

'The computer,' she said, 'there's a file on the computer, I found it when Keats abducted you. It didn't make a lot of sense at the time and I just wanted to find you….'

'What did it say?' he looked disbelieving, 'There's nothing on that sodding machine- you sure you weren't seeing stuff that wasn't there?'

Alex squirmed, 'I should have told you before but you weren't being very receptive and then at the weekend I ….I forgot- there were messages for others too; Sam, Ray, Andrew and me. Mine said- can't remember it word for word- it said I'd bucked the trend and was by your side which was the right place to be, and I had to do the right thing in the right way. I can't remember what yours said exactly, something about learning to trust where there was doubt before.'

Gene frowned and swung his legs out of bed.

'Where are you going?' she asked.

'_We _are going to the station.' Gene said, 'And _you_ are going to show me. Get your knickers on.'

'Need to find a pair first' Alex muttered.

oxxo

'Her again.' Jane said, 'I thought she'd sloped off without saying goodbye.'

Andrew shrugged, 'Doesn't look like it.'

Alex was on the pc and Gene was leaning over her looking down at it with a baffled expression.

_Dear Gene Hunt,_

_You've been burdened too long. It's hard to let go and trust where there was none before, but it's the best path for you. If you are offered help, accept it, in the end you'll be glad,_

_A friend._

'It's like one of those crappy horoscopes in the daily rags' Gene said, 'I hate fucking cryptic.' he stomped off to his office.

Alex glanced round the room, smiling nervously before following him.

As she closed the door she could see he was back in sulky schoolboy mode.

'You put it there didn't you? That file' he said.

'I swear I didn't!' protested Alex. 'I can prove it by the date it was added.'

'But you know what it means, convenient that.' he scrutinised her.

'I think I know, I might be wrong.' she replied quickly.

'So- enlighten me.' Gene pouted.

'I think I'm the one who's supposed to offer you help.' Alex said.

'Help with what exactly?' Gene asked.

'Getting rid of you know who.' Alex whispered.

'Keats?' he mouthed.

Alex nodded.

'He can't be got rid of, Bolls, you know that,' Gene said wearily, ' I hold you in very high esteem, but you can't perform miracles.'

'My message tells me to do the right thing in the right way, and I think I've worked it out.' Alex said quietly, 'We know Keats is a psychopath don't we?'

'We do?' Gene looked slightly vague.

'Yes we do. He abducted you for heaven's sake, who knows what else he's done that we know nothing of. All we have to do is start building up evidence against him, collating everything…..' she broke off, 'Am I boring you?'

Gene looked up from the Daily Express that he had pulled in front of him while she was talking, 'Sorry what?'

'I said, am I….what are you looking at that for?' she frowned.

Gene pushed the paper over to her and his long forefinger pointed out an article, 'Sounds like someone we might know.'

Alex scanned through the article quickly- it was about the shop worker who had fallen under a train at Marylebone, witnesses said she was pushed and recalled seeing a dark haired man in a grey coat walking quickly away , 'See?' she looked at Gene, 'he's losing control. Killing indiscriminately. Who knows how many others he's murdered and got away Scot free. We have to bring him down, stop him.'

'We can't, you know what he's like, he can talk the talk, he's slimy enough to slither out of anything.' Gene looked horribly defeated, 'Keats is a fact of this life Bolls, get used to it.'

'Have you heard of Rampton?' Alex asked.

He looked up, 'Rampton?'

Alex nodded and then saw the time, 'Oh hell! I have to get back to Luigi's.' she touched his hand, 'Will you come tonight after your undercover thing? To the bar or to my flat? So we can talk about it ? I can tell you what I want to do, what we need to do.'

'Ok' Gene nodded, 'I might be very late- depends on laughing boy out there' he nodded towards Andrew Fox, 'if he can hold his nerve.'

'I'll see you later then' Alex surreptitiously squeezed his bum before hurrying out of CID.

oxxo

Gene arrived in Luigi's much earlier than Alex had expected. The undercover hadn't gone according to plan. In fact it hadn't gone at all. Albert Day hadn't showed up on his recruitment drive at the pub, no-one had showed up. Gene had a feeling the meeting place had been moved and wondered if someone was informing Albert that he was being watched.

Andrew had came back to the surveillance van looking dejected, 'Sorry Guv'

'Not your fault.' Gene had said, ' 'nother time hopefully, I will get the little weasel one day.' He was surprised to find it hadn't bothered him that much. For one thing he was more interested in finding out what Alex had planned, and for another he wouldn't have to worry about Fox being undercover while he was concentrating on Keats.

Gene took a large scotch to a corner table in Luigi's, a few minutes later Alex joined him.

'Wonder what he'd make of it?' Gene said.

'Luigi?' Alex guessed.

Gene nodded, 'Probably pass out cold at the thought of all the money that's been lavished on the old place.'

'Yes.' Alex nodded, 'I love you being here, it's where you belong.' she whispered.

'I'm getting some evil looks though.' Gene muttered, 'All your admirers; can tell they're thinking who the hell is that bloody lardy oaf?'

'They can think what they like.' Alex moved in closer to him, 'you're my man and that's that.'

'Careful Bolls, you're starting to sound like Tammy Wynette.' Gene looked embarrassed but pleased.

'Stand by your man.' giggled Alex, 'Mind you, I prefer laying under you or sitting on top of you if I have a choice, standing by you is a little boring.' she sipped her orange juice primly.

'Christ I'm getting horny again.' Gene said looking straight ahead, 'Don't put ideas in my head. What time does this place close?'

'Midnight' Alex sighed, 'It seemed like such a good idea at the time, helping Danny, now it's a pain in proverbial.'

'So this Keats plan of yours.' Gene looked at her, 'You want to get him declared criminally insane and lock him up in Rampton, is that the idea?'

Alex nodded, 'What do you think?'

'Audacious, but then you always were.' he drained his scotch and looked at his watch, it was just past eleven, 'I'm going up to the flat, I'll ring Ann, tell her I'm caught up with work, which isn't a lie if you think about it. Don't like talking about the evil one in public place, better to wait 'til we're somewhere private.'

'Ok' Alex nodded, unable to hide how happy she was that he hadn't shot her idea down in flames and that he was going to be up in her flat waiting for her.

Everyone was practically pushed out of Luigi's not long after midnight, Alex was determined to get up to Gene.

He was in bed when she arrived in her flat, 'Give 'em here' he said gently.

'What?' she asked.

'Your feet, they'd like a rub, I'll bet.' he said.

She climbed onto the bed after kicking off her shoes and sat with her legs curled round so he could massage her feet, 'Oh that's wonderful' she uttered as his fingers got to work. 'So, have you been thinking it over? My idea?'

He nodded, 'We might have a shot at it, but like you say, we have to go about it right. The law isn't an exact science anymore, we have to be spot on with this one because it'll be the only chance we get.'

'I'm so glad you didn't go off on one' Alex said, 'But you might do now.'

Gene increased the pressure on the arch of her foot, 'Go on'

'He came into Luigi's last night, well strictly speaking the night before last as it's technically Tuesday already.' she blurted.

Gene carried on rubbing her foot, 'Why didn't you tell me' he said quietly and ominously.

'Because I knew you were on the warpath, and worried you'd go after him, I needed to tell you about my plan first' Alex squirmed, 'Don't be cross.' she begged.

'I'm not' he leaned across awkwardly and his lips touched her hair, 'What did he say?'

'He called me your whore.' she whispered, 'He said you were winning all the time and he was going to have to rethink his strategy.'

'Bastard!' Gene said, 'You're right Alex- you did the right thing, I would have liquidised the little turd and fed him to whatever lurks at the bottom of the Thames if I'd got my hands on him. Your way is better, much as it pains me to say it. Was he alone?'

'As far as I could tell.' Alex replied, looking at him. 'Why?'

'Just wondered what happened to the four brain dead giants that held me down when he got me.' Gene said, a hollowness appearing in his eyes as he spoke.

'He won't get you again Gene' she said gently.

He let her foot drop and pulled her in close, 'No he won't, because I'm having a pair of eyes transplanted to the back of my head.'

She leaned up and kissed the side of his mouth, 'As long as they're as beautiful as your other pair I won't mind. So are we going to do it?'

'Yes we are' he rolled her over onto her back, 'And when we've finished doing 'it' we're going after Keats- your way.'

oxxo


	21. Chapter 21

.

.

Chapter Twenty One

.

When you were young

.

Gene tripped over the postman on his way into his house the following morning.

'Night on the town?' the postman handed him a thin stack of letters.

'Working.' Gene said, shutting the door in the postman's face.

He ripped the letter in the brown envelope open and stood by the kitchen sink reading, not knowing whether to smile or frown. The letter informed him there was an 80% certainty that he was Christopher's father. He boiled the kettle and made himself some tea, standing at the worktop and thinking hard. They had told him at the clinic the only way they could be more accurate was to test other potential fathers and discount them. Gene knew he had to put aside any doubts he had left and concentrate on being the best father he could be. 'Sorry Claudia_'_ he whispered.

Before he left for the station he popped in to Christopher's room. He was awake, happily flying an Eeyore above his head, 'Dard' he dazzled Gene with his smile.

'Hello.' Gene smiled back, 'Didn't know Eeyore could fly.'

Christopher nodded, 'Can'

'So I see' Gene said.

'Zoom.' Christopher explained, as Eeyore looked decidedly airsick.

Ann appeared at the door, 'Morning!'

'Morning' Gene replied.

'You look tired.' Ann said, and Gene was sure there was a little gleam in her eye.

'Hmm- yes' he shuffled awkwardly, 'Oh well, better get to the station.' he touched Christopher's cheek warily and the little boy giggled.

'Yes Christopher and I have a busy day planned too.' Ann said, 'Sainsbury's for a start- urgh.'

'Thanks' Gene told her, 'for keeping him in a routine. He seems happy.'

'He's a happy lad at the moment; it could all change' Ann said, 'Terrible twos? But hopefully not, and if it happens we'll deal with it.'

As Gene drove the battered Merc to Fenchurch he wondered why the thought of raising a son scared him more than the thought of tackling Keats.

.

Over the following week the officers of Fenchurch East noticed a change in the routine of their DCI. He would be there early in the morning, glaring at them from his office and reading through some seemingly fascinating paperwork that they never got to hear about. By mid afternoon he had always disappeared, returning just as they were about to leave off for the day, distracted but somehow driven, a hungry determined look in his eyes, to re-establish his position as their great leader, and prevent them all from leaving off at a decent time. Henrique at L'auberge was miserable when he considered at the amount of income he was missing out on now Gene no longer frequented the wine bar.

Jane and Andrew sat watching Henrique's glum face and chewing things over.

'He's not even bothered about that undercover job he had lined up for me.' Andrew told Jane, 'I'm nearly going insane with boredom, didn't fancy it to begin with but now I feel as though I'm itching for a bit of action.'

'I'll give you a bit of action.' Jane offered matter of factly. She laughed raucously as Fox looked terrified. 'Kidding, kidding, kidding, kid-ding!' she spluttered. 'I'm not into snapping spines. At the very least I need a prop forward.'

'I'm a cage fighter.' Fox boasted.

'Oh yeah, but I bet your opponents are teddy bears.' she teased.

'Thought you were gay.' Andrew admitted.

She stared at him, 'I bat and bowl. Don't look like that- Christ you've got hang ups.'

'I haven't' he said sulkily, 'Your personal life is of no interest to me. Are there many female prop forwards then?'

'Dunno, haven't come across many.' Jane said, leaning into Andrew, 'We could go and have a quick bonk, no strings; you could be the driver.'

Andrew stared at her muscular thighs and knew they were more than he could handle, 'Thanks for the offer, but no thanks.'

'Chinese then?' she didn't seem particularly offended by the knock back.

'Sounds good.' Andrew nodded.

oxxo

'Come on Page and Brin, get your arses into gear, I really need a search engine' muttered Alex as she hopped on a bus back to Fenchurch from the Public Archive building in Kew. Keats was laying low. There seemed to be absolutely zilch about him in the public domain. _The man who never was_, she thought as she gazed at the yellowing London Planes. She had scribbled realms of notes about him, trying to collate all the information that they did have into some kind of sense, and every day gave the carbon copy of her scribblings to Gene to read. But all she had really written was a rehashed account of the time he had spent at Fenchurch East in had to be something, she wracked her brains. As the bus groaned its way through the jammed up streets Alex became more and more frustrated, would a cab have been any faster? She knew Gene would be waiting for her at the flat and again she would have nothing for him. How could you build up a case against to commit someone to an institution for the criminally insane with no information?

She noticed a passenger take something from an inner pocket in his coat and pass it to another man- grubby video probably- she thought, and gave a tiny gasp. The video, the evidence! Gene had said that Keats showed him a video of their lives together. How they were linked. But Gene had never said what actually happened to the tape. She couldn't understand why she hadn't thought of it before. With a couple of stops to go she got off the bus and began hurrying to the flat.

Gene was asleep on the sofa. She baulked at waking him; he looked so peaceful. But he opened his eyes as she dithered.

'Bolls'

She kneeled down and kissed him. His arm moved up under her hair and around her neck, pulling her in. Every time his lips latched onto hers it was a shock of the loveliest kind. 'Find anything?' he whispered when they'd finally stopped kissing.

'Sorry' she frowned, 'But…you know the tape? The video he showed you when he abducted you? What happened to it?'

His eyes shot open and he sat up, 'I can't remember. I don't remember him taking it from the loft apartment, and if he went back for it- the estate agent changed the locks- he would have had to break in.'

'And Danny's buying the building' Alex smiled.

'But Fenchurch West went over it with a fine toothcomb- well, probably a yard broom knowing them, but still.' Gene sighed.

Alex felt a chill cut through the balmy September afternoon, 'but you told them you didn't have a clue who abducted you, and if they found the tape why haven't they been in touch with you about it? They know you know Keats. It's been almost a month now, you'd think they would have worked it out.'

'The tape wasn't there then….unless….' Gene shook his head.

'Unless what?' Alex asked.

'Unless he got to them, Fenchurch West; he may have some hold over someone there.' Gene said, 'Captain Hook for instance.'

'DCI Hook does everything by the book.' Alex said.

'Anyone's corruptible Bolls, you know that- except maybe you.' Gene pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. 'You're doing too much' he told her, 'Maybe we can't see the wood for the trees.'

'I know if we don't get him we'll always be looking over our shoulders wondering what his next move is going to be.' Alex said into his chest, 'I don't want us to live like that.'

'Well, we're at a dead end.' Gene said. 'Guess we have to wait for him to stir his turgid arse'

'Or _you_ could make the next move.' Alex said tentatively, moving away from him slightly, 'Tell everyone- tell the world- go to the Commissioner, tell Fenchurch West, tell the newspapers that it was Keats who abducted you and beat you almost senseless, flush him out…..'

'No' Gene said firmly.

'But….' Alex frowned.

'No!' Gene repeated, 'I don't want all the shit brought out of the woodwork. Think about it, think about my….my grave-'

'But no-one will know it's you up there at Farringfield Green, not for a long time anyway' Alex reasoned, 'We took all the Id, the warrant card and the epaulette. They'll just know that Keats has been murdering people for years and getting away with it…'

'And not aging…' Gene said, he sat back down on the sofa, 'How would that be explained? I just want that bit of history left out. We know he pushed that poor cow under the train at Marylebone, and God knows how many others he's disposed of. Recent history Alex, we have to get him on that, trouble is he's as slippery as KY Jelly, think- Viv, Louise Gardiner, you can't link them to him but he took them, killed them…or nudged them along to their deaths …we have to do the right thing in the right way, like that note said, or give up and hope he's gone away.'

Alex slid onto Gene's lap and grabbed a notepad from the coffee table, 'I'm not giving up.' she said, 'Right!' she began jotting, 'First we ask Danny if we can go back to the loft apartment to see if the tape's still there, even if we don't use it as evidence you need to dispose of it don't you? Then we go and see Francis 'Slimy' Morgan, then we go to Manchester….'

'Manchester?' Gene grabbed her knee.

'Keats is- was- is? a copper-according to the tape he was there in Manchester when you were. Was he a copper then? We need to check through records and try to find out. Maybe that nice Derek will help us.' Alex wriggled on his lap, entrenching herself into him.

'Litton? He might I guess. Never done police work like this before- have to say I like it' he groped her.

'Yes, I can _feel _you do' Alex moved over his erection, 'but we don't have time, I've got to get ready for work in a few minutes.'

Gene gave a huge yawn, 'Ring Moneybags and tell him you've got a headache, then we can nip off to bed for an hour or two. It could be inspirational'

Alex shook her head but leaned against him, 'You've got such awful double standards you know. I can imagine what you'd have said if I'd called in sick with a headache when I was your DI .'

'In my mind you're still my DI.' Gene said.

'In _my_ mind I'm still your DI' Alex replied softly. 'But I'm still not calling in sick.'

'I have to be home tonight anyway.' he looked torn, 'Ann wants a night off. Poor woman deserves one so I'm chief Daddy, what the hell do I do if he cries?'

'Well- don't tell him not to be such a Jessie and you'll be fine.' Alex saw how unsure Gene was, 'Just cuddle him.'

'Hmm' Gene looked doubtful.

'It'll be Ok' Alex said.

'Course it will,' he rested his forehead on hers. 'nothing to this single parenting lark.'

oxxo

'Alex?' Danny was on the phone.

'I need to see you.' Alex said, 'Any chance you could pop into Luigi's tonight?'

'All sounds very secretive and intriguing.' Danny replied, 'I was coming to see you anyway, you're off the hook, new manager is fit for duty and raring to go apparently.'

'That's good news.' Alex said, 'um, the flat?'

'Yours for as long as you want it.' Danny said generously.

'You're so kind.' Alex told him.

'Yes I suppose I am.' he laughed, 'I'll nip in around eleven.'

'Ok' Alex said.

oxxo

Keats smoked another cigarette as he loitered by a radiator in White Chapel CID. The DCI there wasn't nearly as much fun as Gene; a walkover, Keats could feel a massacre coming on. It was such an uneven match Keats felt almost sorry for the man. He walked back to the incident room where DCI John Bailey was squirming behind his desk.

'Well, I've thought it over and spoken to the powers that be, John old son.' he sucked his teeth and shook his head, 'No go I'm afraid. They're not prepared to shield you on this one. One step too far they said. The Met have to be seen to be squeaky clean these days, no leeway.'

'But I can't be expected to know what every one of my officers is doing 24 hours a day!' Bailey was waxy white and visibly trembling, 'I hadn't a clue what Lawson was up to.'

'Corruption and extortion' Keats sung the words, 'by your closest officer- your DI- it just doesn't wash. They don't believe you. Mentioned a trial. Between you and me I think they're looking to make an example of you. A good lawyer might be an idea.'

John Bailey looked as if he was about to vomit. 'I can't stand trial! They'd crucify me.'

Keats nodded, 'It doesn't look good for you I'm sorry to say. A DCI in prison- doesn't bear thinking about does it? As an old friend of mine used to remark quite often, you'll probably have to knit yourself a new arsehole.' he smiled sympathetically, 'I did try John.'

'Thanks' John Bailey placed his hands on the desk to stop them shaking.

Keats made a big thing of looking at his watch, 'Oh is that the time? I'd better be off.'

'B..b..but what will happen to me?' begged DCI Bailey.

'I would imagine you'll be relieved of duty tomorrow and things will go on from there. Not my department but I think that's the procedure . Like I said, I tried my best.' Keats peered out of the window and pulled the collar of his coat around his neck, 'Looks like rain, I hate this cold don't you? Summer is over I guess.'

'Thirty years service.' whispered John Bailey, 'My retirement, my pension.'

It was getting harder for Keats to keep the sympathetic nods coming.

'Sorry mate.' he said one last time, before sweeping out of Bailey's office. He walked purposefully through the deserted incident room and out of the double doors, but when he was through them and out of sight he slowed down and waited.

It had taken a long time and lots of research to find the most vulnerable high ranking officer in the Met. DCI Bailey wasn't actually in any danger of going to trial; he wouldn't even be stood down from duties. All that would have been asked of him was that he helped D&C further with their enquiry into the malpractices of DI Lawson. But Bailey was a man on the brink, he had a greedy ex-wife who was on his case all the time for more maintenance, and an even greedier new wife who had big ideas about the type of life a DCI'S wife should lead. Bailey was in debt up to his eyeballs but had still plodded a straight and narrow path. All he needed was a little shove over the edge.

Keats waited in the shadows, calm and still. A few minutes later he heard a single gunshot. He smiled, and headed back to CID, hurrying through the incident room to Bailey's office. Other officers had heard the shot and eventually arrived to see Keats cradling the head of DCI Bailey.

'He's gone' he told them as Bailey's sightless eyes remained firmly fixed on him, and the word 'Soul!' floated in the air.

oxxo


	22. Chapter 22

.

.

Chapter Twenty Two

.

Sam Tyler syndrome

.

'Yes I've got the machine somewhere.' Danny told Alex, 'it was about the only thing of any value so I took it back to my flat when I went to have a check through of the building again.'

'Technically that's stealing though.' Alex replied, trying to look po-faced while at the same time feeling a great wave of relief.

'Suppose it is.' Danny shrugged. 'So what's on this tape? Something that could be used as blackmail?'

'Not really, but something personal to Gene.' Alex said evasively, 'I'd be really grateful…'

'I'll nip home and get it.' Danny said, 'Never let it be said I don't help the police with their enquiries.' with a flash of his brilliant white teeth he was gone.

As Alex was locking up he returned, video player under his arm. 'This isn't Genie's dark secret porno movie is it?'

'Nothing so exciting.' Alex blustered, 'It just might have a lead on it.'

'I'd imagine a bloke like him would have lots of enemies.' remarked Danny.

'Oh thousands.' agreed Alex, 'Just interested in the one though.'

'Graham is going to start the day after tomorrow if that's ok with you.' Danny said, 'I feel like I'm pushing you out. You brighten the place up no end.'

'Don't feel that way.' Alex smiled, 'I enjoyed it but I'm a police officer first and foremost. So this um…Graham is fully recovered is he?'

'Suppose so' Danny grinned, 'I didn't lean on him- but he wanted to start and who am I to argue?'

When she arrived up in her flat, Alex changed into pyjamas and her fluffy socks, poured herself a nightcap and plugged in the video machine, praying the tape would be in there, finding that it was, she felt sick with apprehension and immediately slotted it into her own machine and pressed play.

The first part of the tape quickly brought tears to her eyes. The poor young copper who looked so unlike her Gene yet was him, there on the ground with Keats looming above him with the sickest smile imaginable on his face.

'You bastard!' Alex wept, as she saw Keats stick the boot in long after PC Gene Hunt had stopped breathing, her tears increased as she remembered how she had been taken in by the monster. Keats on the screen was digging a grave, but not even breaking sweat over it. When it was deep enough to cover Gene's body, he stopped and rolled him in, mouthing something unintelligible as he did so.

But then the scene switched to a grimy police station and suddenly her Gene was there. Alex gasped to see him, looking quite a few years younger then he did now, and carrying more weight, his golden hair shorter. She smiled fondly at the wide seventies tie and his pale coloured loafers. 'Still would' she giggled, 'definitely would.' she watched him pinning up posters of his western heroes and at first didn't notice Keats in the background lurking like a slug. Her heartbeat quickened and she watched with reluctant fascination as Gene slammed a bemused DI Sam Tyler into a filing cabinet and told him he was his DCI. And again there was Keats delivering a package in the smoky incident room. A few frames later Sam was wearing a lifeguard's outfit and Gene was sporting the most tasteless pair of swimming trunks she had ever seen, 'Still would!' she squealed delightedly, but then her face darkened as she recognised Keats on the towpath. Always there, as Gene had said. In the background but there.

At four in the morning Alex was still watching the video, rewinding and replaying; her emotions zigzagging between love and lust for Gene and a cold furious revulsion for Keats. She had found it hard to breathe when she first appeared on the tape, laying the law down to Gene about Layton; how on earth had she expected him to take her seriously when she kept waggling her fingers at him and talking down to him in such a totally patronising manner? The dreadful perm she was sporting at the time had obviously been blotted from her brain, but was it any wonder he stared at her in utter bafflement? She came across as such an uptight cow that Alex cringed. She froze the frame several times on Keats. How had they not noticed him hanging around the incident room? Probably because she was too busy being superior and trying to get one over Gene, and Gene was too bewildered at having an obviously crazy female DI to contend with. Gene had been right when he'd said that Keats hadn't aged, throughout the entire tape, from 1953 onwards, Keats had appeared the same. Even in this world, how could it be? Alex shivered, and fast forwarded the tape to the Edgehampton footage. Seeing herself and Gene heading downwards towards the vault made her shiver even more, especially as Keats was a few strides behind them.

Around five in the morning she removed the tape from the machine and hid it under the mattress before falling exhaustedly into bed. Every time she closed her eyes she was troubled by Keats' face looming over her;

_Alex! Look what he's done to you!_

'Go away' Alex groaned, trying to push the pallid grey face from her mind.'Just piss off!' she curled herself into the foetal position.

'Hunt's whore.' the voice was much more real suddenly.

'Go away.' Alex repeated.

'What will you do when he doesn't want you anymore?' Keats asked gently.

Alex curled herself even more tightly. He was there in the flat. She could feel him sitting on the bed, could smell the slightly flowery aftershave he wore to cover the stench of something not quite alive anymore.

'You can redeem yourself, there's still time.' he moved on the bed to remove any last scrap of doubt that he was physically present in her bedroom. 'let me have the tape, there's a good girl.'

Alex sat up and looked at him, 'I sleep with a gun under my pillow.' she tried to sound cool and collected.

'No you don't.' he smiled serenely.

'Get out!' she tried to keep the fear from her voice.

'What are you going to do. Call the police? You're so funny. Ever thought of becoming a comedienne?' he winked.

'How did you get in?' she asked.

' I can walk through doors, didn't you know?' he replied, but then shook his head, 'Oh I'm such a bullshitter- you left the door unlocked, force of habit maybe? Waiting for Gene to come and fuck your brains out as usual?' his eyes narrowed, 'Just give me the tape.'

'I don't have it, I don't know why you think…' she shrunk away from him as he stood up.

'The machine is in your sitting room- my property.' he said. 'Still there's nothing on that tape that's any use to you. People have been trying to get the better of me for years, centuries, but they never have. You're no different. Don't take me on Alex. You can't win.'

'Please leave.' Alex tried to sound commanding.

'How is Gene?' Keats asked in a friendly innocent tone, 'Did he enjoy our little get together? Did he tell you about my friends? Big lads, they get a bit enthusiastic sometimes. Four of them, big lads like I said. They'd love you. Tell you what…maybe I'll give them your address. You might forget to lock the door again. But a locked door wouldn't stop them anyway.'

'Don't you threaten me.' Alex felt like her stomach was trying to battle its way up to her mouth.

'I was just offering to introduce you to some friends of mine, not threatening at all. Real men, they might satisfy you.' he leaned over her, studying her face.

Alex stared him out, hoping he couldn't hear her pounding heart.

The phone rang and they both jumped, although Keats milked it a bit.

'Oh heck, not yet six o'clock in the morning and you're in demand' he backed off but prevented her from picking up the phone, 'if it's important he'll ring back, I mean, has to be Gene doesn't it? He hasn't dipped his dick today yet, bet he's champing at the bit.' he tidied his raincoat, 'You look tired Alex, I'd better leave you to get some sleep. Think about what I said though. Hunt's not going to want to come anywhere near you if my friends get hold of you is he? Added to that I doubt you'd ever be able or want to have physical relations with anyone ever again; just saying. Sweet dreams.'

Alex waited until she heard the door slam before leaping out of bed and bolting it. She was shaking uncontrollably, tears streaming from her eyes, 'Bastard! Bastard! Bastard!' she choked as she grabbed the phone and punched in Gene's home number.

Ann Evans answered the phone.

'Sorry!' Alex gasped, 'So sorry to wake you- is Gene- is DCI Hunt there?'

' Don't worry, I'm an early riser my love.' Ann said softly, 'Mr Hunt rushed out a few minutes ago, I think he was heading to the station, he had a call.'

'Oh ok- thanks, I'll catch up with him there.' Alex replied breathlessly.

'Alright dear.' Ann said.

She was in the bathroom when she heard hammering on her door, and went to it, checking the spy hole. Gene. She opened it quickly.

'He's done it again…' Gene began, then he took in her dishevelled appearance and the terrified expression on her face, 'What's the matter?'

'He was here' she tried and failed to stop the tears, 'he threatened me, he….'

Gene pulled her into his arms, the strength of him reassuring her but not stopping her from shaking violently. 'I'll fucking kill him!' he tightened his hold on her even more, 'I wish I could fucking kill him! Bastard !' still with one arm around her protectively he filled the kettle and set it to boil, then he took the coffee from the cupboard.

'I need a drink' Alex said.

'No- no drinking alcohol' Gene said firmly, 'we're not dulling our edges- not this time- not drinking until after midday- strong coffee, and you can tell me all about it.'

When he had made the coffee he carried it through and put it on the coffee table before pulling Alex down to the sofa beside him.

'What happened?' his temple touched hers.

'He came in, I don't know how, he said I'd left the door unlocked, but I'm sure I didn't. He was sitting on my bed,' Alex still couldn't stop shaking, 'he said he'd send his friends round to sort me out, the ones who got you. He said by the time they'd finished with me you'd never want to come near me again'

'Cowardly tosser! Well you can't stay here on your own now can you?.' Gene stated bleakly.

'It's my home.' she wept.

'He's been busy.' Gene handed her a mug of coffee, 'Drink it. Late yesterday evening DCI Bailey of White Chapel committed suicide- he left a note-and Jimbo was there holding his head. There are witnesses. We need to go and see Francis twatting Morgan, find out what the hell he's playing at.'

'I'm not finishing at Luigi's until tonight.' Alex said.

'I'll have you back here by opening up time.' Gene promised, 'But you're not going out of my sight. I shall be keeping guard in Luigi's for the rest of your time here.'

'You've got what you wanted.' Alex smiled ruefully, 'between you and Keats you've battered the liberated woman out of me and turned me into a snivelling little creature frightened of her own shadow.'

'Don't put that on me.' Gene looked hurt, 'when have I ever…?'

'Yes you're right- unfair accusation' Alex stroked his cheek, 'It's Keats, he's the one who scared me, turned me into this, this…' she smiled weakly, 'I've got the tape though.'

Gene suddenly saw the video player on the floor. 'did you watch it?'

'Until around five this morning, I've hardly had any sleep.' she leaned forward and kissed him, when she pulled away she looked into his eyes, 'I loved seeing you, how you were in Manchester.'

'Fuck!' Gene blushed very slightly, 'you saw the swimming trunks didn't you?'

Alex gave a high pitched giggle that sounded even more wild than usual due to her exhaustion and latent hysteria, 'Fetching, I think is the word, as my Aunt Grace used to say.'

'Yeah well, I still have them somewhere so you never know your luck' he gave an embarrassed smile.

'You smiled more, when Sam was around' Alex said, 'you even laughed a few times.'

'Yeah well, I was in Manchester, not this hellhole.' Gene said, 'and it wasn't all cupcakes, kittens and wine gums, I shouted as much as I laughed, and I was freer with my fists too. Until Sam started looking all Gladys at me and shaming me into calming myself down a bit.'

'Sam Tyler syndrome' Alex muttered, 'you too can become a paragon of virtue!'

'Oh he wasn't as sweet and innocent as he liked everyone to think' Gene cuddled her as he talked, 'There was the time when he took a witness home to 'protect' her, even though the scheming little mare didn't need protecting at the time. She slipped him a Mickey Finn and bounced around on his todger for a good part of the night before leaving him handcuffed to the bed. Me and Annie discovered him next day. Bit demoralising for the poor sod having his halo tarnished like that.'

'Oh poor Annie' Alex said.

'Poor Annie? She thought it was funny from what I can remember.' Gene said.

'I'm sure she found it hilarious.' Alex replied dryly. 'Do you want to view the tape again?'

'Not really, but I suppose I have to.' Gene sighed, 'Why don't you try and get half an hour's kip? I'll be right here; and I'll wake you in plenty of time for our visit to Morgan.'

Alex managed to grab a little sleep knowing Gene was in the next room, but it hardly seemed like any time at all before he was gently waking her.

'You ok to go and see Morgan?' he whispered.

Her arms went around his neck, 'I'll get dressed.'

'Pulling you out of bed really goes against the grain.' he pouted, 'You don't know how much I wish I could just crawl in there with you.'

A quarter of an hour later they were in the Merc making the short journey from Fenchurch to White Chapel.

'Funny he chose to shit on his own doorstep.' Gene remarked grimly, as they drove past the main station and carried on to D&C.

Alex was surprised that Francis Morgan saw them immediately. She also noticed that his demeanour had changed since she had last met him. Morgan was a worried man.

'I know why you're here' he tried to hide his distaste as he looked at Gene.

Alex felt a sense of pride that Gene looked fantastic. Tall and smart, clean shaven and imposing. His best dark grey suit with matching tie and pale slate coloured shirt leaving Morgan in no doubt that this was a more than capable police officer attempting to take control of a messy situation.

Although Morgan was of senior rank, at that moment it certainly didn't feel that way.

'It was nothing to do with me.' Morgan said lamely, 'The intention was to investigate DI Lawson but DCI Bailey was only ever going to be asked for his assistance in the matter, the note implied he thought he was going jail, ridiculous, however the man got such crazy ideas in his head…'

'Because Keats put them there.' Gene said scathingly, 'You honestly don't give a second hand shit do you? All you're worried about is covering your own greasy back.'

'DCI Keats doesn't work here, he is not assigned…he's nothing to do with D&C' Morgan spluttered. 'the investigation on DI Lawson wasn't due to start until today.'

'Where is Keats?' Gene barked, 'Have you any idea where he's based?'

Morgan shook his head, 'He's an enigma; after all that er…stuff with you a few years back I went to his old office to go through the work he did when he was supposedly 'officially' here. It had been cleaned out. There's nothing to say he ever worked here.'

'That's impossible!' Alex said, 'Expenses dockets, timesheets? There had to be something'

Morgan shook his head, 'Nothing- when I started here he was already in situ. Wandering about like he owned the place. He was diligent and hardworking and I just assumed…'

'But even when you found out he shouldn't be here, instead of investigating him, hunting him down and stopping him, you sent DCI Drake after me- why was that?' Gene's tone was dangerously quiet.

Morgan quailed under Gene's icy gaze, 'I don't know.'

'Why didn't you report the fact that an interloper was running around D&C with access to all sorts of information, Christ on a bike, why didn't you keep him out of the place?' Gene's eyes were dark and steely. 'And now he's caused the suicide of a well respected, whiter than white DCI. You've blood on your hands Morgan. Don't go anywhere. You are our number one witness. We're going after Keats, proving he's insane and you're helping us. You can start by faxing over a copy of Bailey's suicide note. Got it?'

Francis Morgan nodded.

Alex stared at the little twerp, 'I work for DCI Hunt now.' she told him. 'Or I will do when he's spoken to his super- you can sign the transfer papers when they're faxed through, give them priority.'

Morgan nodded again.

As Alex and Gene left Morgan's office Morgan called after them. 'It was my father' he said.

Gene stepped back, frowning.

'My father told me to get you.' Morgan said wearily, 'He had this grudge, something about some police officer called Taylor?'

'Tyler' Gene said.

'Maybe' Morgan said, 'Anyway, I shouldn't have got involved in his grievances from the past, it was unprofessional.'

Gene nodded.

'Sorry' Morgan said grudgingly.

Gene nodded again, 'We'll be in touch.'

oxxo

Keats phoned Big Barry, one of the giants who had helped him abduct Gene.

'Don't touch her' he instructed, 'Just scare her.'

'Spoilsport.' Barry said.

'I mean it.' Keats replied, knowing that any evidence of physical abuse would leave a trail straight back to him and he would have stepped over the line. He knew he couldn't touch her, he wished for the thousandth time that Alex's name had come up in all those little choosing games he played instead of Claudia's. What a waste. But scaring her was fun, and a way of getting to Hunt.

'Tell the others' he said, 'They can menace but not touch.'

oxxo


	23. Chapter 23

.

.

Chapter Twenty Three

.

Old Double Eff

.

'Bloody hell, if it isn't Sonny and Cher- that didn't end well either.' Litton smirked.

'How is Mrs Litton?' Gene asked. 'Still taking her medication?'

'At 'er mother's' Derek muttered darkly, his moustache bristling, 'What can I do you for?'

'Yes, we'd love a drink, thanks.' Gene said, sitting in the only available chair without being invited. Alex perched on Litton's desk, ignoring his raised eyebrows.

Derek got up and whipped a bottle of Famous Grouse from his filing cabinet, pouring very mean measures into two of the tumblers and pushing them towards Gene and Alex, his hand appeared to slip as he poured his own drink.

'Couldn't stay away from the bright lights of the old home town?' he said, raising his glass.

'We need to know about Keats.' Alex said, 'How far back do you remember him?'

Derek paled, 'Pencilneck? He's been around forever, snooping, stopping decent bloody coppers from doing their job, sticking his nose where it's not wanted.'

'How did you wriggle out of that investigation a few years back? The Frank Hardwicke case?' Gene asked, 'Did you have something on him?'

'He lost interest, had bigger fish to fry, with fatter guts.' Litton stared at Gene's stomach. 'I just came back here and took up as if nowt had happened. Part from a slapped wrist from the Super.'

'But how?' Alex looked puzzled, 'Keats said you were finished, and he usually got his way back then.'

'Aye- he'd reckoned without my old Super though.' Derek glared as Gene helped himself and Alex to more Famous Grouse.

'Who was…?' Gene asked.

'Hells bells, your memory's not what it was is it Genie boy?' Litton gave a half smile, half sneer, 'Too much shagging, not enough reminiscing. Freddie Fox, Double Eff we called him.'

'Freddie Fox' Gene nodded as he remembered, 'Real character, flew by the seat of his pants. I liked him, Keats wouldn't have though.'

'Pencilneck shat his pants when he saw him, old Double Eff laughed till he cried, pissed about pretending to make the sign of the cross at him,' Litton grinned, 'the more he did it the paler Keats got, threatened him with holy water too if I remember rightly, only joking like, but Keats scuttled off with his tail between his bandy legs.'

Alex and Gene exchanged intimate half smiles and Litton made gagging sounds.

'Do you have any records of Keats? Anything from as far back as say… 1973?' Alex asked.

Litton frowned and jerked his head towards Gene, 'From when he were here?'

'Yes, and Sam.' Alex replied.

'Keats weren't here then.' Litton said with confidence.

'Do you have a video player?' Alex asked.

'On trolley next door.' Litton said.

Alex peered into the murky outer room of the crime squad department.

'Over there.' Litton pointed.

'I'll go and get it shall I?' Alex said sarcastically.

'Well you reckon it's all equality now.' Litton sat still, 'I can't get it for you, now can I? You'd start accusing me of all sorts.' As Alex left the room he pounced on Gene, 'You dirty bastard- you're banging her.'

Gene looked straight ahead, exhaling smoke, 'I'm not.'

'Can see you are by how squashed she is, I thought you'd gone soft before…bloody hell…you've really let the side down.' Litton's voice was high with indignation, 'still , least you finally got to shag someone without having to put a paper bag over their head first, but does she stop talking while you're on the job? That's the question?'

'Why don't you shut _your_ gob for a bit, Derek?' Gene said placidly, thinking of how only a few short hours ago the beautiful woman sorting out electrical cables in the next room had been sliding ecstatically over his cock and keeping him warm through the chilly autumn night. He had promised to protect her and they hadn't been apart since Keats had paid her the visit, but it was no hardship.

Alex was back with a trolley on which was an archaic telly and video player, she banged the trolley at the door of Litton's office like a frenzied Tesco Christmas shopper hoping to bag the last turkey.

Gene opened the door and helped her get the trolley into the office.

'You could do with some WD40 on those wheels,' Alex puffed, she brushed cobwebs and muck off her hands and jeans, 'and some Pledge on the trolley itself, it's filthy.'

Litton rolled his eyes, 'You offering your services as a scrubber love?'

He started to watch the video with a bored expression, which changed to ill concealed amazement as he saw Keats. Alex had fast forwarded the bit with Keats and Gene at Farringfield Green, so the tape started with Sam arriving in Manchester CID and Keats in the background.

'He weren't here' Litton muttered, 'not then, not possible, has this been spliced or summat?'

'How could it have been?' Gene said, 'it's him, slimy little turd, we've watched it over and over. So now we need you to do a bit of digging, Litton, go through the records from the seventies, see what you come up with. There's got to be something about him, rank, dates, something.'

'Oh bloody joy, paperwork.' Litton scowled. 'Can't someone else do it?'

'No' Gene said evenly, 'We're relying on you.'

'What will you be doing while I'm knee deep in documents?' Litton said sulkily.

'In the pub' Gene said.

'You're not taking _her_ to the Arms?' Litton said.

'Yes.' Gene replied, 'Why not?'

'They might not let her out again.' Litton said meaningfully.

Gene sighed, 'Don't talk shit. You know as well as I do that 99% of the time it's a normal pub with crap beer.'

'Gene wouldn't let them keep me anyway.' Alex said sweetly, removing the video tape from the player, 'we're a team, he can't manage without me.'

Litton spluttered and inadvertently chomped on some of his moustache hairs, making him choke even more; in dumb amazement he watched them walking across the department, and saw Alex's hand fondling Gene's arse.

oxxo

Inside the Arms, Nelson was pretty dumbstruck too when Gene and Alex appeared, but he wasn't as vocal in his protests as Litton. Nelson had heard rumours about the woman who had come back for Hunt and remembered that freezing night a few years back when he had ended up being one soul down, but he hadn't realised that she was quite such a stunner. Nor had he realised how exclusively tailored for each other they were until he studied them together, he thought the phrase soul-mate was so chronically overused these days but in their case it was obvious that they were. He knew that they could never be prised apart, they were like Siamese twins. He was incredibly uplifted by the fact that Gene had found his ideal match, he had always hidden the fact that Gene was his favourite guide, and hated that the man seemed so lonely most of the time. He smiled broadly and kept the drinks coming, 'We do sandwiches now' he told them, 'Choice of fillings'

'Steady on' Gene said, 'you'll be turning this place into one of those gastro wotsits. Choice of fillings you say?'

'Ham, cheese, or ham_ and_ cheese.' Nelson told him proudly.

'Smoked salmon?' Alex asked with little hope.

Nelson shook his head, 'Sorry.'

'Cheese salad?' Alex tried.

'May be able to find a tomato.' Nelson said.

'Lovely' Alex said uncertainly.

'Ham and cheese for me.' Gene said, 'and maybe a bottle of Merlot, this beer is bloody rubbish.'

'Took you long enough to notice.' Nelson muttered.

Just over an hour later there was a phone call for Gene from Litton.

'We're coming back anyway' he said, raising his eyebrows at Alex.

'Bye, thanks for the sandwiches, they were delicious.' Alex said to Nelson as they left.

'Bloody weren't' Gene said as they hit the street. 'They were the shittiest sandwiches I've ever had, sure he used lard instead of butter '

'I know but you have to encourage people, not keep slamming them down all the time.' Alex puffed, 'Why are we in such a hurry?'

'Litton's got someone for us to see, old Double Eff himself, but apparently he's champing at the bit to get back to his game of golf.' Gene grabbed her hand as he went into overdrive.

Freddie Fox looked a bit like a salt and pepper haired Sean Connery with an auburn flecked moustache. Alex wondered if moustaches were compulsory in Manchester, they certainly seemed to be all the rage.

'Sir' Gene said.

'Good to see you again Guv' Freddie smiled warmly at Gene, before extending a hand to Alex, 'and I take it you are Alex Drake. Such a pleasure' he beamed at her, his grey eyes twinkling.

'You don't know 'er' Litton muttered.

'Well she's a lot easier on the eye than most of the females in this station Derek' Freddie said.

'Not on the ear though.' Litton retorted.

'Maybe tea would be nice.' Freddie told Litton.

Derek stood still, nodding.

'So, could you arrange it?' Freddie asked politely.

A strangled protest leaked from Litton's mouth as he left the room.

'I hear you've been having trouble with the Keats fella.' Freddie said.

Gene and Alex nodded in unison.

'He's such a bloody nuisance.' sighed Freddie, 'I really hoped he'd slid into oblivion.'

'He's more than a nuisance.' Alex said quietly, 'he's a dangerous psychopath.'

'Very true.' agreed Freddie, 'Is he bothering you?'

Both Gene and Alex were slightly nonplussed by Freddie's relaxed opinion on Keats.

'He's leaving a trail of bodies everywhere he goes' Gene told Freddie.

'And let me guess, he didn't kill any of them?' Freddie remarked.

'Well he did actually, he pushed a shop worker in front of a train.' Alex said.

Freddie looked shocked, 'Did he now, do you have proof?

'There are witnesses who say a man fitting his description pushed the woman.' Alex said.

Freddie frowned. 'But they haven't identified him?'

'We haven't had a chance to speak to them.' Gene said, 'they seem to be hard to find.'

'How are you dealing with him?' Freddie asked, ' hope you don't take this as an insult, but you both look very worried and unsettled.'

Half an hour later Gene and Alex had brought Freddie up to date on Gene's abduction, DCI Bailey's suicide and Keats' threats to Alex, and had shown him highlights of the video tape.

'Seems like he's playing a right old game with you.' Freddie said, not unkindly, 'Ever wondered why it's you he seems so fascinated with?' he stared at Gene who looked pretty vacant and shrugged.

'Because he can.' Freddie continued.

'Can what?' Gene asked.

'Keep you dangling' Freddie said, 'You participate in the game. I hate to say it lad but you let him in. You're an easy target.'

'He said Gene was his nemesis.' Alex said, 'Way back in 1953, before Gene was even….Gene…..I mean Gene as he is now.'

Freddie nodded, he glanced into the outer room where Litton was fuming at being excluded from his own office after Fox had ushered him out again after he brought in the tea. 'From everything you've told me one thing seems to leap out. All this time you've been playing defence and Keats has been on the attack, maybe it's time to change roles.' he stood up, 'You need to stop taking him so seriously. He feeds on your fear. It makes him powerful but it's your perception of his power that makes it possible, without you to feed off that power would diminish dramatically.'

'Ignore him and he'd go away?' Gene said doubtfully.

Freddie shook his head, 'He's too dangerous to ignore. You have to carry on to the end and win the game unfortunately. You're on the right track, trying get him institutionalised. All I'm saying is that he knew, right from the moment in 1953, possibly even before then, who you were. That you were the one who was going to curtail him, and that's why it's always you he's trying to beat. He can't kill you because you're already dead, but he can shape your existence in this world, ruin your life, and you've let him up until now. So go back to London, compile your case against him and then, when you're sure of winning, attack. Just as he can't kill you, you can't kill him. But you can exclude him from your life. Lock him away nice and tight for a long, long time.'

'But what is he?' Alex asked desperately.

Freddie touched her wrist, 'Molecules Alex, like the rest of us. Except he's a ball of complete evil whereas we are a mixture. Simple as that. I found taking the piss out of him worked wonders, he slunk away and left me and mine well alone, but I have a feeling it might not work for you.'

'So basically you're saying we're doing the right thing but we just have to be more relaxed about it.' Alex said, 'What about the four big men that Keats uses like a pack of rottweilers ?'

'Arrest them' Freddie said, 'They took part in an abduction, get them into prison and out of the picture, surely you have big men too? Use them.' he grabbed a piece of paper from Litton's desk and jotted a number on it, 'If you need me here's my number' he handed the paper to Gene. 'But you won't need me. You can do it. Just laugh at him, treat him like he's a nuisance, nothing more.' he glanced at Litton. 'You're wasting his time getting Derek to look for traces of Keats, he won't find anything. Maybe in the future records will be easier to retain, with those damned infuriating machines, computers, but paper is easy to burn.'

.

'Fuck me, I feel like a proper wuss' Gene said when Freddie had gone.

Alex put her arms around him, 'You're not.'

'You bloody are!' Litton had entered his office and was gazing at them in horrified fascination.

'Yes, she's a woman Litton, and I'm touching her' Gene said, his arm staying firmly around Alex's shoulders as she rested her head on his chest.

'This isn't the place for that sort of soft shit.' Litton replied crossly, 'It's inappropriate.'

'You're quite right.' Gene agreed, but he held Alex to him, 'Time to go, we have a train to catch.'

'Thank Christ for that, I was worried you were thinking of hanging around.' muttered Litton.

'No, we won't expose you to anymore discomfort.' Alex told him.

'Bring back memories of when you were first married does it? Before Mrs Litton had her cataracts done?' Gene asked, 'Or maybe that's just too long ago.'

'Piss off back to the crock of shit capital.' Litton said, flinging the door open, 'Leave it longer next time.'

.

On the train they bought coffee and sandwiches that were only marginally better than Nelson's. When they were midway between Manchester and London Alex suddenly gasped.' Oh my god, I've just realised something.'

'What?' Gene said groggily, the motion of the train had sent him almost to sleep.

'Freddie _Fox_!' Alex said.

'Yeah, what about him?' Gene said.

'_Andrew Fox?_' Alex said, 'Red hair? Freddie's moustache had red flecks.'

'What are you whittering about?' Gene said, 'Lots of people have red hair.'

'They could be related, they could be father and son,' Alex said, 'how long has Freddie been here? Which year did he come from? Which year did Andrew come from?'

'Bloody hell, slow down with the mind-bending questions. Dunno to all of them.' Gene said.

'What if they _are_ related?' Alex said excitedly.

'Ever had sex on a train?' Gene asked, trying to distract her.

Alex pursed her lips and tried to look disapproving, 'No.'

'Want to give it a go?' he asked.

'No!' Alex said firmly.

Gene carried on staring at her, playing footsy with her under the table, applying pressure, studying her mouth.

'Yes' she gasped.

'Come on then' he whispered.

oxxo


	24. Chapter 24

.

.

.

Chapter Twenty Four

.

One.. good...day

.

'Mummy! That man's got his hand stuck to that lady's bottom.' a shrill voice floated down the carriage.

'Schh' the little boy's mother hastily tried to quieten him.

'He took her to the toilet' observed the little boy loudly.

Gene and Alex sat back down in their seats and tried to appear innocent. They smiled knowingly at each other.

'Took her _in_ the toilet.' Gene corrected quietly 'Not one of my better ideas ;too many sodding interruptions and now a running commentary from little laddo there.'

'It's not your fault there's not enough toilets on the train. At least they were clean.' Alex giggled, she had that warm fuzzy feeling caused by an unexpected and intense orgasm, and was still coming back down from it, 'I thought it was a great idea.' she whispered, 'I'm happy. '

'Selfish mare' Gene mouthed.

'I'll make it up to you later.' she whispered.

'You won't' he pouted, 'I've got to go home tonight, we're bloody star-crossed lovers Bolly ', his face darkened as saw the not hidden quite quickly enough disappointed expression on hers. He thought of Christopher, and felt torn. He realised he couldn't leave her alone in the flat, with Keats and his threats still fresh in her mind, but what the hell would Ann Evans say if he took her home with him?

What he would have really liked was to go home and help put his son to bed, and then go to Alex. But he couldn't keep taking advantage of Ann's good nature. She needed time off. But then again it was his house, and he'd told Ann about Alex.

'You can come back with me.' he stated.

Alex shook her head, 'It was Claudia's house.'

'It was our house.' Gene said, 'Mine too.'

'It makes no difference, it's her house.' Alex wouldn't budge. 'I wouldn't feel right.'

'I'm not leaving you alone.' Gene said, just as determinedly.

They stared at each other trying to think of a way out of the stalemate.

'We'll get somewhere.' Gene said eventually, 'Together. Sort something.'

'I like the flat' Alex said stubbornly, 'Damn him for invading my home. Anyway you can't just magic somewhere out of thin air. I'll be ok just for one night.'

'Bloody awkward woman!' Gene frowned, 'I know- what about Luigi's flat? It's bigger than yours. We could all fit in there- somehow.'

'Graham's moving into it.' Alex said. 'And you can't just uproot Christopher.'

'He's a child not a bloody bush.' Gene said, 'Kids are adaptable.'

'I'll stay in a hotel.' Alex said.

Gene shook his head, 'It's sodding crazy, you can sleep in my bed at the house, I'll sleep in the box room if it will make you happier.'

'No it wouldn't make me happier.' Alex pouted, 'I'm not sleeping in your bed Gene.' she noticed that one or two passengers had tuned into their hissed conversation with interest, 'We'll discuss it at the station.'

oxxo

'I've heard of absentee landlords but not absentee DCIs' Jane remarked to Andrew around leaving off time.

'Well , I'm fully briefed and if he doesn't show soon I'm….'Andrew's mouth stayed open as Gene and Alex burst in through the double doors of the incident room and Gene propelled Alex into his office, kicking the door shut with his boot after they had entered.

'Hello everyone, how are things going?' Jane said loudly, 'Oh fine Guv, thanks for asking, and thanks very much also for keeping us in the loop, it makes us feel so valued.'

'Schh' Andrew said, ears flapping.

Jane popped the tab on her fourth coke of the day and lit another cigarette to piss Andrew off.

It worked; he frowned, waved his hands ineffectually to disperse the smoke and jerked his head towards Gene's office. 'Trying to eavesdrop, do you have to sound like a pig at the swill when you drink?'

Jane forced a cokey burp and smiled at him.

Gene was on the verge of losing his temper; 'You just don't get it do you?' he shouted at Alex, 'You are not going to the flat alone, and you are not sleeping there alone tonight. You are going to be bloody protected whether you want to be or not.'

'You do this all the time' Alex yelled, 'You're over-reacting. He won't be there, he's in hiding, and those threats he made were just that, threats, he wouldn't dare follow through!'

'If you think that then you're even more deluded than I thought you were, Christ woman!…' Gene leaned over his desk. 'What are you doing? Where are you going?'

Alex wrenched the door of the office open, 'I'm just getting some clothes.' she said in a hoity toity voice, 'then I'll come back here and be completely dominated by you again- happy?'

Gene's phone rang and he ripped it up, 'Yes?, What? Oh hello Sir.'

Alex waved as she hurried across the incident room.

Gene gestured to Andrew to come to the office, 'Yes I understand Sir, can I have two seconds and I'll be right with you. Yes, well maybe three.' he put the phone down, and looked at Andrew , 'Get every big bastard copper you can find, including Tina Tank there' he nodded towards Jane, ' Tool up, and follow Alex Drake, she's heading to a flat above a trattoria called Luigi's.'

'Yes Guv' nodded Andrew.

'Fox? Be prepared for the worst. There could be four big blokes, and I mean big, I want 'em back here and in cells, I'm sick of all this twatting about.' Gene said, 'I'm not exaggerating; the very worst Fox, understand? Don't bother with kid gloves. Hit 'em where it hurts they deserve it. Soon as I've seen the Super, I'll follow, Ok?'

'Yes Guv' Andrew nodded, the adrenalin was pumping already, it felt good, it had been too long since he'd been involved in a bundle. He left Gene's office and rounded up as many of CID as he could.

Alex walked fast, her bottom twitching with indignation. She knew Gene was trying to look after her but he was suddenly treating her like some fragile little shrinking violet. The memory of Keats sitting on her bed had faded enough to bring back her courage, and like Double Eff had said, they needed to take the ball of evil less seriously and attack instead of defend.

As she climbed the stairs to her flat her nostrils twitched; there was a funny smell, unfamiliar, rubbery, she frowned, slowed to a stop and listened. Nothing for a minute or so except the sound of ABC drifting up from Luigi's. Then footsteps and heavy breathing. Her fear returned, she hated to admit it but she wished Gene was there. She hovered as the footsteps came closer, her heart pumping erratically. Someone was coming down the stairs. She looked up expecting to see one of Keats' giants and saw a very small man in baggy dungarees with dark curly hair, looking like a member of Dexy's Midnight Runners.

'Graham?' she gasped.

'Hi, you Alex ?' he puffed.

'Yes' she said, relaxing.

'We'll be neighbours then' he said in a friendly manner.

'How's the pleurisy?' she asked.

'Could have done with this being a bungalow' he joked, 'These stairs are a killer at the moment, I've been moving stuff in this afternoon.'

'Do you need any help?' she offered.

'Got to get back to work,' he wheezed, 'thought I'd left the iron on.'

'Oh right.' Alex nodded, 'Nice to finally meet you anyway.'

'Likewise.' Graham smiled, 'Thanks for covering for me.' he jerked his head downwards, 'In there.'

'You're welcome.' Alex smiled.

'Come down for a drink later? On me?' he offered.

'Yes maybe.' she nodded.

She passed his flat and carried on to hers. He wasn't at all like she'd imagined, and he definitely didn't look like a Graham, she giggled and felt for her keys as she neared her door. There it was, her little flat , her bolthole, all safe and secure and waiting for her. She put the key in the lock and opened the door, the rubber smell seemed stronger, she frowned and her heartbeat quickened again as she stepped into the kitchen and she clutched the door, for some reason not daring to quite go right inside.

'Alex Drake' the rough male voice was tinged with amusement, 'We've been waiting for you.'

He pushed on the door and made a grab to pull her in at the same time. Alex screamed loudly, hoping against hope that little Graham might hear. He really was a giant this one, with a Falstaff jacket and a balaclava on, it wasn't rubber she could smell, it was the new and stinky jacket. Her scream died and her legs nearly gave way as she saw the other three giants in balaclavas walk out of her bedroom, one of them swinging a pair of her slinkiest crotchless knickers from his forefinger.

'Right little goer, Jim said.' the hulk laughed, 'seems he wasn't exaggerating, we're in for a fun old time lads…'

Suddenly there was pandemonium as they heard multiple footsteps thundering up the stairs, within seconds Andrew Fox, followed by Jane and about a dozen other coppers charged into the flat.

The four giants hesitated for a split second as the coppers went in for the attack. Jane got the first one, wasting no time in getting her hand expertly down to his crotch as he came for her and twisting his balls around almost a hundred and eighty degrees, smiling as he hollered in pain and flailed at her, trying to hit her. Andrew and the others seemed well organised and Andrew had given the giant in the Falstaff a decent punch square on his woolly jaw and was smoothly putting handcuffs on him as two other officers held him down.

Alex, when she was over the shock of the amount of people who were fighting in her little flat, joined in, jumping on the back of one of the giants as he was pounding into poor Bammo. Hanging on for dear life, she reached around sticking her thumb into the man's eye, making him bellow in pain.

Gene appeared at the door as the fourth and smallest giant was making a run for it, and punched him hard, knocking him back into the kitchen, 'Going somewhere pal?' he stood over him with his boot resting casually on the man's heaving stomach, 'Christ your gut is even bigger than mine- Oi Fox! You're slipping, this one nearly got away.'

Andrew appeared, breathless and flushed with excitement, hell he was loving this! 'Sorry Guv' he pulled another pair of handcuffs from his belt.

'Bloody Jessies' Gene remarked, when all four bruised and battered men had been trussed up, had their balaclavas removed, been read their rights by Jane and were being escorted from the flat. 'thought you might have least have put up a fight.'

'He'll get you' the man who Gene had stood on threatened, 'the boss.'

'Really?' Gene said, 'You want to watch out he doesn't _get_ you, he's doesn't take kindly to be let down.'

As the flat emptied out a panting Graham appeared looking terrified, 'Is everything Ok?'

'Everything's under control.' Alex said somewhat shakily, washing her hands, 'this is my DCI, Gene Hunt. This is Graham.' she told Gene.

Gene nodded at Graham.

'Is it always like this around here?' Graham asked nervously, looking at the bashed up flat.

'Pretty much' Gene smiled.

'Blimey, more exciting than Clapham, better get back to work.' Graham said hurriedly.

When he'd gone Alex fell into Gene's arms, 'Sorry, I'm a loose cannon.'

'A loose woman' Gene tutted, 'Can't help feeling sorry for them, perving over your crotchless knickers.'

'Bastards!' Alex croaked. 'They're for your eyes only.'

'Not now- they're evidence,' Gene said, 'with dickhead number two's prints all over them. Come on' he said as he felt her tremble again, 'Please come and stay with me tonight. Just tonight, I promise I'll sort something tomorrow.'

'Keats is going to be furious when he finds out we pissed all over his thugs isn't he?' Alex said.

Gene nodded.

'Just tonight' she whispered.

He kissed her hard.

oxxo

Jane was covertly watching Andrew at the bar of Henrique's. He was chatting up WPC Emily Wade, who had suddenly become very interested in him after hearing of his heroics. Jane took a sip of her Snakebite, and grimaced. Yeah well, Emily would be his type, she thought miserably; petite, dark and neatly pretty, not to mention attentive now Andrew was flavour of the week. Jane knew she had to kerb this growing obsession she had with Fox, especially as she hadn't a clue where the hell it had come from. She didn't like small men, even if they were beautifully muscled and well formed as he so definitely was. She didn't go much on redheads either. But her stomach twisted nastily as she watched Andrew and Emily getting acquainted, and she suddenly felt very much alone even though she was surrounded by other coppers. She swigged back a bit more of the Snakebite and put the glass down before standing up.

'You want another, Jane?' Spotty Vince asked.

'No, I'm going home I think.' she said.

'Aw come on, it's early yet.' Vince said.

'Gonna get a curry and watch telly- Casualty .' she said with forced brightness as Emily's giggles pierced her brain.

oxxo

Alex was watching Gene with Christopher and feeling envious and sad at the same time. She thought of when Molly was that age, how close they had been.

Christopher was twiddling Gene's hair with one tiny hand and trying to keep his eyes from closing, but he was fighting a losing battle. Eventually the hand fell away and Gene pulled the duvet up around his son before standing up gingerly and backing out of the room.

'He's gorgeous' Alex whispered.

'Takes after me then.' Gene replied. 'Come on, we can finally have a drink.'

Ann had her coat and a rain hat on, 'I'm off' she whispered as Gene and Alex walked downstairs, 'I've left a cottage pie in the oven. I might not be back tonight, Rose said I should stay over if the performance finishes late.'

'You sure?' Gene asked, 'Don't feel you have to…'

'I don't- not at all.' Ann said, 'But I'm not keen on the night buses anyway. I'll be back first thing.'

'See, it's not that bad is it?' Gene said as they ate in front of the telly.

'Still feels wrong.' Alex said.

'You didn't kill her.' Gene said quietly.

'No but I was shagging her partner, the man she had her heart set on marrying.' Alex said. 'And I still am at every available opportunity, it seems indecent, disrespectful, and being here makes it seem just one step too far.'

'Claudia was a victim in all of this.' Gene said, chucking his plate on the coffee table, 'It was our fault, Keats and mine, we did the deal over you, and Claudia was the one who copped it. I feel guilty Bolls, every time I look at Christopher I see a bit of her and I feel as guilty as fuck but it doesn't change the way I feel about you.'

'Could I go to her grave?' Alex asked.

'Why?' Gene looked confused.

'I just want to try and explain things to her, tell her how it was, is.' Alex ran her forefinger around her wine glass, 'To selfishly salve my conscience I guess mainly, it would make me feel better.'

'Fine.' Gene shrugged, 'Oh bugger- sodding Casualty!'

'Domestic bliss.' Alex said, snuggling up to him, 'It was good today wasn't it. Facing up to Keats' henchmen?'

'Attack instead of defence-old Double Eff was right.' Gene said drowsily.

By the time the credits on Casualty ran they were both asleep.

oxxo

'You fancy walking me home?' Emily asked Andrew.

'If you want.' Andrew looked round, remembering he and Jane had planned a takeaway, he would just tell her he'd had a better offer.

'She's gone' Spotty Vince said as he saw Andrew looking, 'disappeared in a right old strop.'

'Oh right.' Andrew pulled his jacket on, 'Ready then?' he asked Emily.

'For anything' she giggled.

oxxo


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N Just a warning that this chapter does contain scenes some readers may find upsetting, it's not really any darker than series 3 was, but remember that series 3 did get very dark.**

**Also thanks to everyone still reading this very elongated fic and apologies to JLY- 715V for my fat-ist content on Gene- they are mainly self reflections on his part though lol-and obviously to me and all of you he's absolutely gorgeously perfect in every way ;)**

.

.Chapter Twenty Five

.

Goodnight?

.

Alex refused to sleep in the bed that Gene had shared with Claudia, and Gene had decided he couldn't sleep alone with Alex in the same house so they were squashed together in the tiny single bed in the box room.

'Who's daft idea was this?' Gene grumbled as the bedsprings twanged enthusiastically, and he tried to keep his long legs from slipping out.

'Just get on top of me and stop complaining.' Alex whispered, 'And stop moving about so much, you'll wake Christopher.'

'So maybe you can advise me on how I'm gonna shag you without moving.' Gene muttered as she guided him in.

'You can move, but gently.' she said, realising as he moved tentatively on top of her she wasn't going to get a lot of pleasure from this particular technique, it was already reminding her too much of Pete and his ineffectual fumblings, 'Harder!' she urged.

'Make up your bloody mind,' Gene grunted, 'look, you get on top.'

They manoeuvred with difficulty until she was astride him.

'Yeah that'd do it' Gene smiled, putting his hands behind his head, 'Get on with it then woman, do your worst. I can take it.'

But even when Alex gently moved the bedsprings made an almighty racket.

'Plan C then, I guess; the hardships I endure.' Gene said, as she got off him and they moved around yet again until they were top to toe. His tongue got to work, licking and kissing the top of her thighs and darting into the soft sweetness of her centre, while she in turn took his cock in hand and nibbled along its length before covering it with her soft lips and sucking greedily. Occasionally they came up for air and sighed with pleasure, before exploring each other again in a leisurely fashion. Alex knew something had changed, Gene was far more relaxed and confident then he'd been for ages, there was no urgency or desperation in their lovemaking, just passion and a sense that they couldn't get enough of the taste and feel of each other. She knew it was because the four giants who had overpowered him and dented his self esteem were cooling off nicely in the cells at Fenchurch East. She had her man back. She pushed herself onto his mouth as sensation flooded her and she came onto his tongue, writhing helplessly at the depth of the orgasm, every nerve ending on her body alert and alive. He groaned as she sucked harder, holding him closely, feeling the heat of his belly under her head as he tried not to cry out and the salty liquid spurted into her mouth and he grabbed at her hair, his fingers tangling init. They stayed in the same position for a while and he stroked her bottom lovingly and then leaned over to bite it a couple of times, while her tongue darted out to lick his thigh.

In the bathroom they showered each other gently.

'I'm thinking of writing a book' he told her as they cleaned their teeth.

'Are you?' she said, frothy mouthed.

'Sex in confined spaces.' he spat toothpaste out into the sink. 'reckon there'd be a market for it.

' "Where there's a will there's way" would be a better title.' she whispered.

oxxo

Keats was more than cross. He was so furious his legs had gone all stiff and jerky. He had thought he'd be pleased when the fight back began, but the ease with which bastard Hunt had removed his four men rankled. He was getting more and more eaten up with envy and bitter hatred. Hunt had everything, it was so unfair. He had a highly respected position as a guide and as a DCI, he had Alex, he had a good life even though he was dead. It shouldn't be allowed.

In the dead of night he made his way to the dilapidated building where a few years back he had set up a fake station and lured Ray Chris and Shaz. It was empty now, all pretence of being a police station gone. The blue lamp outside extinguished and shattered. But there were things lurking in the basement; things that screamed and wailed and begged, things still with souls that might be redeemed if only they were to be given the chance. Keats made sure that the chance never came.

He walked the dark corridors of the building, debating with himself. He could rebuild and 'restock' but nothing would never be the same again, he would never be able to slide easily into Fenchurch East and threaten Hunt, gain respect and trust from his closest officers, take him to the brink. The element of surprise had gone. Keats had done his worst and Hunt had survived it, he had taken away the love of Hunt's life and the whore had come back. That man lived a charmed existence to be sure. Keats began to hiss as he marched along the corridors, his coat billowing behind him as the warmth from the cranky heating floated it up into the air giving him the appearance of a grey barrage balloon with an angry man stuck inside it. There was only one course of action open to him, the donkey and carrot, lure Hunt into the basement, and there was only one way to do that.

The lift was clunky through lack of use but Keats stepped in unflinchingly and pressed the button with 'B' on it. Halfway down the lift juddered as if it didn't fancy going the rest of the way, Keats glared and punched the wall as if it was organic matter instead of cold metal. The lift carried on its jerky descent, and reaching its destination the doors opened automatically and a wave of fetid heat wafted in. Keats, like a holiday maker reaching some warm southern clime, lifted his face into the unbearable furnace and smiled.

'He is not dead, he doth not sleep' he muttered the line from a poem about his namesake nastily, 'but he hasn't awakened from a dream of life.' he looked at the tall thin doorman, who had jumped to attention. 'Viv James- now!'

'Sir' the doorman hurried off into the flames.

Viv's hair was white, he looked at least a hundred years old. His limbs were wasted and his body was covered in weeping sores. The skin on his face was cracked like aged leather. 'You!' he croaked as he saw Keats waiting impatiently. Viv could barely put one foot in front of the other, he was in need of a walking stick, but wasn't allowed any aid.

'Hurry man!' Keats had no empathy. There was a door to his left; an office, when Keats looked at it the door swung open; the temperature in the office was a constant 110 degrees, much cooler than the outer area. Viv staggered in gratefully and collapsed onto the nearest chair.

'Get up!' Keats ordered, 'I didn't say you could sit.'

Viv hauled himself back up to his feet, he averted his eyes, never wanting to look Keats in the face ever again. It had been too terrible in those last moments, with those thumbs pressing into his temples, squeezing all the goodness out of him.

'I need a favour Skip.' Keats said, lifting a sheet of white paper from a ream and taking a pen from his jacket, 'I need to you write a note to Gene.'

Viv shook his head, 'I'm not Skip to you.- and I'm not writing anything.'

Keats adopted a gentler tone, 'You're finding it difficult aren't you Viv? Being down here, not really fitting in; if you could write a few lines I might be able to arrange a stick, or even a Zimmer frame.'

'Yeah, and I'd get more toenails pulled out for being your little pet.' Viv replied with as much defiance as he could manage. 'No, I'm not doing it.' he tried to lean against a wall without Keats noticing.

'Stand up straight man! Where's your dignity?' he pushed the paper closer to Viv and held out the pen.

Viv shook his head.

'It's going to be so difficult for you to walk with a broken leg.' Keats threatened.

'Just let me go.' Viv said tiredly.

'You're actually asking to go back in there?' Keats looked shocked, 'What the hell do you owe him, why this shitty misplaced loyalty?'

'I let him down once, not doing it again.' Viv replied.

'Your cousin? ' Heard how he is lately?' Keats asked.

Viv looked blank, as if he'd forgotten all about his young cousin, 'Ok , I'd imagine' he said worriedly. 'Let me go' he repeated.

Keats glanced at his watch, 'Yes- go back into the flames. I'm busy and you need time to think things through, don't you? See, you're gone mate, you're not coming back from this. I can't rescue you, Hunt can't come riding in on a white charger and save you. It's over, you were cremated. Even if I put you in that lift now and took you back up, by the time we got into the 'otherworld' you'd be nothing more than a bag of bones rattling about on the floor.'

'You're lying' Viv said unsurely, 'There's a back door, I've heard others talk of it, some have even gone through it….'

'Bollocks' Keats gave a little laugh, 'The back door doesn't exist, it's just a myth. I suppose they told you it would clean your soul and you'd find everlasting peace. It's not going happen old son, sorry. But your cousin, what's his name now?'

'Don't speak his name.' pleaded Viv.

'Carl?' Keats smiled. 'Maybe I should take him under my wing.'

'Leave him alone.' Viv said.

'Like I said, think about it. We'll talk again.' Keats opened the office door, 'Guess I'll have to catch up with young Carl, see how he's doing, he's an impressionable lad I've heard.'

'Leave him alone.' Viv repeated as he hobbled out of the office, grimacing as the heat hit him in a forceful blast; he didn't look at Keats as he dragged himself back into the flaming pit.

Keats watched him go with a smile on his face, poor old Viv, he mused, he'd come round eventually. On the way back up through the building he passed the armoury, he paused for a few seconds and then willed the door open; like a child in a sweetshop his eyes lit up surveyed the array of weaponry. He reached out for a police issue sniper rifle, it was time to shake things up a bit.

oxxo

Andrew and Emily were drinking cheap coffee in her poky bedsit. As Andrew began to sober up he started to wonder what he was doing there. He didn't want to sleep with her, the eighties were uncertain times , he remembered his history lessons, HIV and all that.

'Small but deadly.' Emily giggled, squeezing his biceps. 'How'd you get those?'

'Working out.' he said lamely, wondering why he was stuck for something to say to her, she just seemed so silly, and the giggle he had found attractive just an hour or so before was becoming irritating, he wished he'd gone for that curry with Jane, his stomach groaned with hunger and sloshed with beer when he moved. The coffee wasn't helping, it tasted vile. He put his mug on the overcrowded coffee table. 'Can I use your loo?'

Emily giggled again and pointed to a door off the main room.

When he'd emptied his bladder he felt slightly better until he got back into the main room and found Emily in a state of undress, 'Sorry' he babbled, 'I'm keeping you up.'

She advanced on him in her underwear, a black Wonderbra and tiny black frilly knickers with 'Try me' embroidered on in shocking pink. He wondered crazily if she'd changed into them for his benefit. If there was one thing he hated, it was something being offered to him on a plate. He backed away from her, hoping he was backing up to the door.

'Where are you going?' she breathed, her lips pouty, her newly touched up shocking pink lip gloss matching the 'Try Me' on her knickers.

Andrew felt the door handle behind him and grabbed it, 'Home' he said, 'It's late, and it's a work day tomorrow, and those thugs to be interviewed. Need to be alert.' he managed to get the door open. 'See ya'

Emily looked annoyed, 'Knew you'd be boring'

Andrew nodded, 'Fraid so.' before making a swift exit.

He kicked cans around in the street as he walked back to his flat, this would enhance his reputation no end, he thought grimly, tomorrow the whole of Fenchurch East would know he was terrified of women. He wondered what Gene would have done in the same situation.

oxxo

Gene was snoring gently and Alex could hear Christopher fretting. He wasn't actually crying but he was working up to it. She slid out of bed and tip-toed into the next room. Christopher's face crumpled when he saw her. She picked him up. He was heavier than she expected and at first he resisted and arched away her.

'Schh, it's alright' she told him as she cuddled him, 'Sorry I'm not Ann, or Gene, or your mum.'

He looked up at her with huge Gene like eyes, his bottom lip protruding and trembling. Alex held her breath, was he going to start yelling? She felt him relax and mould himself into her, and she rocked him gently before sitting down on the bed with him. The constant thrum of not too distant traffic lulling them both. London never slept, someone always had somewhere to be.

'Dard' Christopher said quietly.

'He's asleep, your daddy, so let's not wake him' Alex whispered, 'We're all right aren't we?'

Christopher yawned 'Yes'.

'It's still sleep time.' Alex said softly, putting him back into bed and laying down beside him. Christopher's hand came out and grabbed her hair, he began twiddling it. Alex felt her heart swell, such trusting acceptance. She already felt love for the little boy, his sweet still babyish smell, his eyelashes, his Geneness. 'I'll look after him Claudia' she whispered into the dark.

Gene woke a few hours later and realised he was in the single bed alone. Where was she? He realised he lived in fear of losing her again. He knew it was irrational, but it had happened before so in his mind it could happen again. He got out of bed and went to the bathroom, and on the way he saw them curled up together. Even though he was bursting to piss he stopped and watched them, the two people he loved more than he had ever thought was possible. His life was as near to bloody perfect as it could be, except for one stinking blot. Keats. His resolve deepened as he carried onto the bathroom. Keats was on borrowed time. Gene was going to put him away and make sure he stayed put away. Down in the kitchen he boiled the kettle to make tea and started to do a very Alex like thing, he scribbled a list of all the people Keats had taken from him, he included Ray, Chris and Shaz because he knew if Keats hadn't forced his hand they would still be with him- his A team. He needed to concentrate his mind, to work up his fury against the creature. Happiness was a dangerous thing, it encouraged complacency.

He carted two mugs of tea and a feeder cup of juice upstairs, 'Oi, sleeping beauties!'

Alex opened her eyes, Christopher opened his.

Gene was choked, he bit his lip to hold his emotion back, 'Is it my deodorant or something?' he said gruffly.

Christopher looked at Alex who was nodding, even though he didn't understand, he nodded enthusiastically too.

'Who's making breakfast then?' he asked.

'You are' Alex stretched and nodded. 'Dard'

'Dard' Christopher giggled and waved his hand around.

'Bloody ganging up on me.' Gene grunted, putting their drinks on the brightly painted bedside cabinet. 'Toast or toast?'

'Toast please.' Alex said. 'Do we get it in bed?'

'No' Gene replied, 'Slattern.'

They heard the front door and Ann clattering up the hall.

'Better get up' Alex said, 'It's so warm and comfy in here.'

'I'll go cremate some bread,' Gene said. 'and see what Mrs Evans thought of Les Miserables.'

When he arrived in the kitchen Ann looked uncharacteristically serious.

'Lived up to its name then?' Gene said.

'Sorry?' Ann replied shakily.

'Les Miserables, not a bundle of laughs ?' Gene asked.

'It was fantastic.' Ann said, 'Oh dear, you don't know do you?'

Gene froze, 'Know what?'

'Your DI, Andrew Fox, got shot by a sniper in the early hours. I heard it on the news.' she said, 'Sorry, I thought they'd have rung you. He's alive but…'

Gene grabbed up the phone, it was dead.

'Bastard!' he shouted, finishing tying his tie, 'Christopher hasn't had….'

'I'll see to him' Ann assured him.

'Drake!' yelled Gene, 'Quickly, we need to leave ten minutes ago. Andrew's been shot.'

oxxo


	26. Chapter 26

.

.

Chapter Twenty Six

.

…a song for Hazey Jane

.

'You took your bloody time.' Jane said, staying seated in the hospital corridor.

'Someone cut my phone off.' Gene replied, wondering why he felt he needed to explain himself to her. 'Have they told you anything?'

Jane stood up wearily, 'Only that the bastard who shot him had a crap aim. Shot him from behind. Shattered his shoulder. He's in theatre now.' She felt around in the pockets of her jeans, 'I'm going in search of a drinks machine, and then for a smoke, now you're finally here.' she looked accusingly at Alex. 'They're asking about next of kin.'

'Yes, go and get a drink, you look shattered.' Alex said gently.

'Well you're no Elle Macpherson lookalike yourself this morning- _Ma'am_' Jane said.

'Oi!' Gene warned, 'Slinging insults isn't going to make him better.'

'Makes me feel better though- condescending cow' Jane said huffily as she stomped off up the corridor.

'One of us needs to get to the station, get the word out on Keats, we've got to bring him in.' Gene said.

'What about Freddie?' Alex asked.

'Freddie?' Gene looked lost for a second, 'Bolls, we don't even know if they're related…'

'But they could be.' Alex said, 'Has it happened before, two coppers of the same family ending up here? Can I ring him Guv? I won't go in all guns blazing.'

'Ok' Gene agreed dubiously , 'take the Quattro and bring back Bammo to be here with Jane. I need to be back at the station smartish too, got a date with Big Barry that I'm not missing for the world.'

But when Alex arrived in the incident room there were already several messages for Gene from Double Eff, she phoned him straight away 'Freddie, it's Alex.'

'Is it my boy?' he sounded anguished.

'I don't know, is it?' she asked tentatively.

'When I came here my son Andrew was sixteen, the last conversation we ever had was me telling him to be anything but a bloody copper.' his voice was ragged, all the gently mocking confidence absent.

'It may not be him.' Alex said, 'Did….. does your son have red hair?'

'Yes' Freddie rasped. 'Oh fuck, there's a photo on the telly now- it's him- older than I remember of course but unmistakably….' he broke off.

Alex could hear someone talking to him and stared at the back of the computer in the incident room while waiting for him to return his attention to her, remembering the subfile contained a message for Andrew, she decided to check and see exactly what it said when she got off the phone.

'I'm coming down to London' Freddie said.

'Of course, do you know where the hospital is?' Alex asked.

'Yes' he sounded in a hurry.

'Drive carefully.' Alex said.

'Derek's driving me.' he replied, 'Alex? Who did this to him, was it that Keats creature?'

'We don't know for sure, but I'm hoping to find out within the next few minutes.' Alex said. Before she rushed back out she went to the computer to find it was switched off. It always took an age to boot up. She decided to leave it until later, poor Andrew wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

oxxo

Jane stood outside the hospital and smoked a Benson and Hedges, then she smoked another, lighting it from the first, glaring at anyone who came within yards of her. Bugger the little shit, she thought crossly, since when had she allowed anyone to get under her skin like Andrew Fox seemed to have done?

She exhaled furiously, 'You'll be alright for God's Sake, it's probably only a graze and you're making the usual namby pamby fuss you always make, and where's Emily now eh? Probably having her nails done or her nipples straightened.'

The other smokers congregated outside the hospital gave Jane sideways glances as she muttered away to herself. She took out a third cigarette, put it to her lips and was about to light it when she changed her mind, better get back inside with Hunt, she crumbled the cigarette and let the pieces drop to the ground; as she walked speedily back into the building an elderly dishevelled looking man grabbed up the cigarette pieces and took out a battered pack of Rizlas; seconds later he was dead.

Jane, unaware of the chaos going on outside, bought a couple of Mars bars and a can of Coke on her way back in and made her way to the ward. Gene was pacing.

'Anything?' she asked.

He shook his head and eyed up the Mars bars.

'One for me, one for Andrew.' Jane said.

'He's not exactly going to be fit for chomping on confectionary, is he?' Gene held out his hand, 'Haven't had a Mars bar for years.'

'No and you're still not having one.' Jane pulled back, 'It's for Andrew, get your own bloody Mars bar.' she unwrapped hers, took a bite and felt sick. She sat down wearily, 'Oh go on- have this, I've gone off the idea.'

'You've got to keep your strength up Hepburn.' Gene hesitated.

'Yeah, well, thanks _Mum_. I'll grab a sandwich later, do you want it or not?' she held it up to him.

He took it and sat down beside her, 'He'll be ok you know, he's a tough little sod.'

'And you think I care because?' Jane protested bravely.

'Because you're here.' Gene said quietly. He ate the Mars bar and went off in search of a coffee machine, coming back less than happy as the coffee it produced wasn't sweet enough.

The surgeon appeared eventually, just as Alex and Bammo were rushing up the corridor, Alex looking worried and obviously needing to speak to Gene, 'You need to come' she told him, 'Now!'

The surgeon watched as the two of them sped away back down the corridor, 'Obviously not at all interested in what I have to say.' he sighed.

'Oh they're always charging off somewhere looking all important.' Jane said, 'How is he?'

'I got the bullet out but his shoulder's a mess with a lot of cartilage damage and I'm slightly worried about the glenohumeral joint….' the surgeon began.

'Is he going to be alright?' Jane cut through him, shocked at the naked desperation in her voice.

'I would think so' the surgeon replied, 'We'll need to do a certain amount of reconstructive surgery and lots of physiotherapy. He's very weak at the moment, he lost quite a lot of blood.'

'Can I see him?' Jane asked.

'Maybe later.' the surgeon said kindly.

'Thank you' Jane said, suddenly her legs felt weak and her head felt light. She sat down quickly.

'Get her some hot sweet tea' the surgeon told Bammo.

oxxo

Keats was on the move. He had to go to ground fast. Two botched jobs. He couldn't believe it. First the redhead DI who he really had no excuse for, he had the clearest of aims, but then the little prick moved the wrong way to kick a can in the street, and before Keats could shoot again and finish him off that bloody dog walker had appeared and gone to his aid. Then at the hospital the fat bitch had decided not to smoke her last cigarette after all and in his absolute fury that she'd simply walked away Keats had shot the old man instead, not able to stop himself from squeezing the trigger; he emerged from his red haze to pandemonium and screaming, and a tall West Indian woman pointing right at him in his hiding place on the urology fire escape. Somehow he had reached the old black Capri and taken off out of the car park. With people actually chasing the car. He was in a cold sweat and hissed as he drove, feeling little beads of somehow freezing moisture gathering on his brow. He needed to get to the building, get in the lift, he could hide in the office, it was warm there. His limbs ached with the cold.

oxxo

Gene and Alex were on the ground beside the old man.

'Why?' Gene held his head, knowing it was too late, that the poor old fella had already gone, 'why just start shooting indiscriminately?'

A couple of hospital porters arrived to take the body to the morgue but Gene told them to cover him and leave him until forensics arrived.

'Can you move these people away from the crime scene please?' Alex asked them, flashing her warrant card.

The porters flapped their hands at the smokers like they were herding geese.

'Not too far.' Gene said, 'There may be witnesses.'

'I saw him' the West Indian woman shouted.

Alex stood up and went over to her, 'You got a clear look at him?'

'Yes' the woman replied confidently, 'and some others chased his car.' she looked around expectantly but no-one else said anything, 'Come on!' she said loudly, 'Some of you were here at the time, I'm sure.' the crowd looked cowed and worried and tried to move away.

Gene stood up, 'If anyone was witness to this, we really need to catch this bastard…man, so for Christ's Sake come forward- I'm DCI Hunt, Fenchurch East CID.' he flashed his warrant card. 'Look I haven't got the…thingamy….wotsits….'

'Resources' Alex said, moving back near to Gene.

'Yeah them… the resources to take you all in at the moment .' Gene told them, 'But this man is dead and it could have been any one of you on the ground here . The suspected killer is out there somewhere and he could easily kill again. We know him, we know how bloody unhinged he is. It could be your wife, husband, mother, father, son , daughter , cousin next time…'

'You're scaring them Guv' Alex whispered.

'So ruddy what? They need a bomb up their collective arses.' he whispered back as a few of the smokers joined the tall lady. 'Look, good! We're getting somewhere, radio through for a van to come and get them to the station- shit, we're up to our necks in it Bolls, Hepburn's not gonna be fit to take statements is she?'

'And we need to be on the trail of Keats.' Alex frowned, 'Derek's bringing Double Eff by the way.'

'Oh joy of joys, just what I need, a gloating Litton.' Gene sighed heavily and took out his cigarettes.

Alex radioed through to the station and asked them to send transport for the half a dozen or so witnesses and a couple of detectives along with forensics to go over the scene of crime. As they waited a grubby looking blonde man sidled up.

Gene gave him a filthy look, 'Don't tell me, the Daily Slime.'

'Yes, I'm a reporter.' the man exuded stale Old Holborn and Hai Karate along with the occasional waft of Wrigley's Doublemint, ' Sebastian Cash , Seb to my mates, I got a picture, what's it worf?'

'It's worf me not kicking your head in if you just hand it over- _Sebastian_.' Gene said. 'Which paper, don't you lot usually work with a photographer? What would the unions say?'

'Fenchurch Flyer- it's a free paper.' the man replied, beginning a roll-up, 'I have to be a jack of all trades, I reckon I've got me a scoop though, might ring the Sun.'

'You're only allowed one phone call.' Gene said. 'Better think it through matey.'

The man stepped away and looked up at him, 'I ain't under arrest, I ain't done nothin.'

'Yeah but you will be if you withhold evidence.' Gene replied.

'Oh bollocks.' Seb said, lighting his fag.

'You get that developed and as soon as I've seen it you can ring all of Fleet Street' Gene said, 'This story might be a biggie for you. Just let me see the photo first. How long will it take you?'

'About an hour.' the reporter said, looking excited.

'What are you waiting for then?' Gene glanced down at him. 'meet you at Fenchurch East CID in an hour or so.'

'Yes Guv'nor.' Seb said, taking off, spitting tobacco.

When the police van arrived with Poirot and Johnson, Gene gave them their orders, Poirot and Johnson could wait for forensics and Alex could go with the witnesses and start taking statements.

'Just be careful' Gene told her as she was hauling herself into the van.

Alex gazed at him lovingly, he didn't need to tell her he hated being separated from her while Keats was at large, 'We have witnesses Gene' she said, 'We have a photo, we're finally getting somewhere.'

He nodded. She longed to kiss him, but had to make do with a brief touch on his hand. 'I'll be back in an hour no matter what, to see Big Barry and the weasel reporter.' he said.

'I'll have the kettle on like a good little woman.' she smiled weakly.

oxxo

Gene went back to Jane and Bammo, 'So?'

'Oh you've finally decided to check how your DI is then?' Jane said, .'Nice to know you've got your priorities in order.'

'I'm your DCI ,Hepburn' Gene said icily, 'You do not question my actions, I'm getting mightily sick of your attitude.'

Jane went pink with anger, 'How can anything be more important than your shot to pieces DI?'

'Someone was murdered by a sniper in the grounds, we had to attend to him.' Gene said.

'Where?' Jane went from pink to white. 'Who?'

'One of the little crowd of smokers, he was clutching a broken cigarette.' Gene said.

'A broken cig…. was it a Benson and Hedges?' Jane asked, beginning to tremble.

'Yes…..how did you know?' Gene looked at her fiercely.

'Oh fuck, it was mine.' Jane said, 'I was going to smoke another and suddenly needed to get back in here. I broke it and chucked it down.'

Gene sat down heavily. Keats was trying to work his way through the whole team. He had obviously been aiming for Jane and when she suddenly went back in the hospital had shot the poor old man instead. _Shit! Bolls! _he thought, 'Bammo, give me your radio!' he rapped.

Bammo handed it over and Gene got through to the station, 'Keep an eye out for a sniper- it's almost certainly Jim Keats, remember him?. Course you don't, black hair, raincoat, plug ugly' he told the desk sergeant, 'Search the outside of the building, and when DI Drake arrives with the witnesses she's bringing in get them all inside as quick as you can.'

'_DI Drake!_' Jane spluttered, 'Andrew's your DI!'

'Yes, well I have two now.' Gene said, 'Jesus you're on shaky ground Hepburn.'

'It was me he was aiming at wasn't it?' Jane said, as she digested what Gene had told the desk sergeant, 'he shot Andrew and he was after me.' she was shaking harder now.

'Look, he's gone, he could be after others at the station.' Gene said, 'Tell me about Andrew quickly and then I'm off.'

'He's going to be ok, but out of action for a long time.' Jane said.

'But he'll live, that's good.' Gene nodded, 'You going to wait here until he wakes up?'

'If I can?' Jane asked.

'Well you're no bloody good to me while you're fretting about him. Bammo will keep you company, he knows Keats, if he does come back here…' Gene pulled a gun from his pocket and handed it to Bammo, 'Don't hesitate to use it if you see him, you won't kill him but you'll slow him down.'

'Guv' Bammo nodded.

But when Gene had gone rushing off down the corridor Bammo said to Jane, 'I don't know who he's talking about.'

'Oh I think we'll know.' Jane said, 'The sniper rifle will give him away.'

oxxo

Gene tried not to show how relieved he was when he got back to Fenchurch and found Alex safely in the kitchenette with the kettle on as promised. He looked around and as they were alone, held her tightly for a few seconds.

'I don't think the sniper was Keats after all.' she whispered.

Gene pulled away, 'What?'

'Mary Miller - the West Indian lady? She's given a very clear description and it sounds like Keats except for a couple of discrepancies, the only thing is they're enormous discrepancies.'

Such as?' Gene asked.

'Age and air colour.' Alex said., 'and the thing is the others are all saying the same.'

'So what about it? What age, what hair colour?' Gene said impatiently.

'They all put him at around fifty, and his hair is black and white. Like Cruella de Vil, Mary said.' Alex whispered.

'Can't be' Gene kicked out at the cupboard door. 'Fuck it- maybe his dad is helping him out. Does something like that have a father?'

Alex handed him a mug of heavily sugared coffee and added some scotch from a quarter bottle.

They left the kitchenette to walk back to Gene's office and bumped into Seb Cash who had just arrived. 'In here.' Gene said, opening the door of his office.

Seb placed three photographs on Gene's desk and they all peered down at them.

Gene and Alex looked at the photos and then at each other.

'Holy fuck.' Gene said. 'He's aging.'

oxxo


	27. Chapter 27

.

A/N- sorry about the mistake in the last chapter- Gene telling Alex to take the Quattro when he's got a Merc in this fic- guess Gene and a Quattro are ingrained in me while Gene and a Merc don't seem to be- sorry again- *goes bright red*

Ashes doesn't belong to me in any way shape or form- probably a good thing lol.

.

Chapter Twenty Seven

.

Our Glory Days

.

Alex felt blackness surround her and a buzzing in her ears that seemed to get louder and louder. The next thing she knew her cheek was getting better acquainted with the carpet tiles in Gene's office.

'Bolly!'

She was vaguely aware Gene was on the floor beside her pulling her to him. She suddenly felt exhausted and shaky, needing to sleep, oh yes, she could sleep forever, these carpet tiles were quite comfortable really.

'Alex!' he sounded terrified.

With huge effort she opened her eyes, 'I'm ok.'

He managed to pull her up and get her into his chair. 'Have you eaten today?.'

She shook her head, 'I'm honestly not hungry.'

'She diabetic?' Seb asked.

'No' Gene opened the office door and called for Johnson to make Alex some toast.

Alex felt her heart race as she slumped in the chair. The photos of Keats as an older man had freaked her out completely. She had instantly been reminded that although this world seemed so normal it really wasn't ; the two Martin Summers, Keats blowing the roof off the station to reveal the infinite universe, her at Farringfield Green digging up Gene's grave, the ghostly voices around Fenchurch and the vision of PC Gene Hunt, and now Keats had gone all Dorian Gray. She wondered what triggered his aging and how fast it was moving. Her mind was racing as well as her heart.

'So, you've got the negatives?' Gene asked Seb.

'Yeah too right.' Seb replied.

'I'll need a statement from you.' Gene said.

'You said I could go- call the real papers.' Seb's face darkened.

'And you can, when you've given DS Johnson a statement.' Gene said as Johnson appeared with toast smeared with jam.

'God looks like a bloody abortion.' Gene muttered, passing the plate over to Alex.

'And that observation has just increased my appetite no end.' Alex said, but found she was hungry after all and started to eat.

'Jonno- take a statement from this witness' Gene said. 'Let me see it before you let him go.'

'Guv' Johnson nodded.

'Fucking hell' Seb grumbled, following Johnson.

'You ok?' Gene sat on his desk beside the chair looking down at her with concern, 'You're not pregnant are you?'

'No I'm sure I'm not' Alex replied, 'It just all got to me, it's so creepy seeing him like that, what fifteen- twenty years older? I mean how fast is it moving? He could be eligible for his pension by now for all we know, and when will it stop?'

'Could just be bad photos.' Gene studied the pictures again, 'Maybe not. You going to be alright here while I go and have that word with Big Barry? Find out were Keats holes himself up.'

Alex nodded and watched him cross the incident room. She wondered how long Keats had been around, how old he actually was. Thank god Gene wasn't far off the age he would have been in the real world, she did sums in her head, he should be around 52 now in 1986, but he looked a good few years younger, could she cope with him looking 52 if the same thing happened to him? She smiled as the thought went through her head, _oh yes, still would_, she decided, then caught sight of Keats' aging hate filled face glaring out from the photos and shuddered.

She went into the incident room and fired up the computer. While she was waiting for it to boot up she stared around her. Everything seemed fine, there was no sense of menace, of things crumbling like there had been in those dark days before she had gone home to the noughties. She reminded herself that the man she loved had quite a lot of control over this little piece of the universe, she was living in his reality. Morgan was right, Keats was an interloper, like a virus on a pc, causing havoc. She gathered her resolve, this wasn't the time to keep passing out like some Victorian heroine, she needed to be strong and see it through to the end, erase Keats from the Geneverse. Her eyes widened as found the file she was looking for and clicked open the subfile.

_Dear Andrew Fox,_

_You always thought you were destined for great things and now here you are; not where you expected to be at all I'd imagine. Greatness is not always what you perceive it to be, people are not always all they appear to be, don't get sidetracked but do take notice of plain talking, and make the best of things, it's all you've got,_

_A friend_.

Alex frowned, Andrew's message told her nothing. It could have applied to any one of them. Gene was right, the messages were just like crappy horoscopes in a daily rag, she clicked out of the subfolder and shut down the folder.

oxxo

Jane watched as two men appeared in the hospital corridor and went to the nurses station. Her ears flapped as she heard the older one asking about Andrew. The nurse must have told them to take a seat, as they sat down a few yards away from her.

'Are you here to see Andrew Fox ?' she asked them.

'Who wants to know?' the younger one sneered at her.

Jane was overcome by the strength of his aftershave, Paco Noir if she wasn't mistaken, it mingled uncomfortably with the hospital smells of boiled cabbage and disinfectant.

'Derek!' the older man warned gently, he smiled weakly at her, 'Do you know him? Andrew? Have they told you anything?'

'Yes we work with him' Jane said, nudging Bammo who was looking through an ancient battered copy of the Angling Times, 'His shoulder is all shot up, he's been into theatre and they've got the bullet out…'

'Tell us something we don't know.' Derek sighed, 'So Gene left a plod like you here to wait did he?'

'I'm not a plod for your infor…' Jane decided she couldn't be bothered with him and addressed the older man, 'Are you a friend of his?'

'I'm his father.' Freddie said, 'Derek, go and get us some coffee will you?'

When Litton had disappeared, followed by Bammo who needed the loo, Double Eff moved closer to Jane and introduced himself, 'Don't take any notice of Derek, his conversational skills are limited,' he told her, 'especially with the opposite sex.'

'He does seem to have a bit of trouble being anything approaching civil.' Jane remarked, 'And I thought my DCI was arsey.'

'Gene? Good lad Gene.' Double Eff said, 'They said I might be able to see him soon- Andrew.'

'Yeah, don't get your hopes up.' Jane warned, 'They told me the same thing hours ago.'

But then a young Chinese woman in a white coat appeared. 'Mr Fox? Andrew has just come round from his anaesthetic, you can have two mins, but he's very woozy, and in quite a bit of discomfort.'

Why did they always say discomfort when they meant absolute agony? Jane wondered.

'Can this young lady come in with me? She's been waiting hours.' Freddie asked.

Jane felt herself blushing and wondered why; she never blushed or felt flustered, but this man was so lovely, and he called her a young lady with absolute conviction, she looked up at him and thought what gorgeous, worried, velvety grey eyes he had. He made her feel quite shaky, he smelled nice too, no asphyxiating Paco Noir for him, just something light and spicy.

The Chinese doctor looked at Jane, 'Yes ok, but please don't over agitate him- two mins tops.'

'Thanks.' Freddie said charmingly.

'In there.' the doctor gestured.

Jane stood back to let Freddie enter first. She later wished she hadn't as all hell broke lose. As soon as Andrew saw Double Eff he began screaming.

'Son!' Freddie begged, as he hurried into the room.

'You're dead!' Andrew yelled before screaming again, 'Oh fuck, you're dead, am I dead?

'Andrew!' Jane rushed to the bedside, 'Stop it, calm down.'

Andrew looked at Jane and then at Freddie, 'This is a fucking nightmare' he gabbled hysterically, wincing with pain at the slightest movement, 'I carried your coffin!'

'Oh hells bloody bells.' Freddie said under his breath, 'I didn't think.' he reached out to comfort Andrew.

'How can…?' Andrew said hysterically, he looked terrified, 'Don't touch me!'

'He's obviously having a bad reaction from the anaesthetic.' Jane said, and then her heart almost stopped as Andrew's eyes began rolling back in his head, 'He's fitting, quick!' she pushed past Freddie and rang the buzzer. As the nurses came in to attend to Andrew, Jane and Freddie found themselves back out in the corridor.

Freddie knew Jane was scrutinising him and wondered how the hell he was going to talk himself out of this one. Of course she didn't know what this world was. She was one of the happily ignorant. Or had been.

Litton had reappeared with two polystyrene cups of muddy looking coffee, closely followed by Bammo who was eating a bag of Cheese and Onion crisps.

'For God's Sake!' Jane said crossly, 'get rid.'

'Haven't had my breakfast-or lunch.' Bammo retorted, munching.

Freddie took both cups of coffee from Litton and passed one to Jane. 'Drink this.' he hoped it would distract her. She took the cup from him and sat down.

'Didn't expect that reaction.' Freddie muttered.

'He's obviously confused.' Jane sipped the coffee, 'Eugh.'

Freddie was quite amazed by her calmness, but could see how she could blot out the truth that was hovering close by and put Andrew's outburst down to being shot and recovering from his operation.

'I'll just go and get myself a coffee then.' Litton said pointedly, glaring at Jane.

She glared back at him, 'Is that road kill on your top lip? Badger? Rat?'

'Why, fancy one yourself?' Litton retorted, stroking his tache, 'You wanna try a few steroids love, you'd grow one in no time, complete the docker look.'

'Enough' Freddie told Litton, 'It's not cricket to insult a lady.'

'Lady?' Litton looked around shrugging, 'No ladies here.'

Twenty minutes later the Chinese doctor was back, 'He wants to talk to you' she said to Jane, 'Won't calm down until he does.'

'Maybe he'd be better with a sedative.' suggested Freddie rapidly.

'We don't really want to pump anything else into him, he's had enough' the doctor explained.

Double Eff nodded and watched Jane disappear through the door to Andrew.

'Oh my god.' Jane said when she saw Andrew. He was whiter then white and drenched in perspiration, she was suddenly even more worried about him, he looked so ill.

'What is this place?' he croaked.

'A hospital.' she replied.

'No this place, why am I here, in 1986?'he asked, his red hair stuck to his head and was poking out in all directions, 'I don't belong here.'

'Of course you do.' Jane said briskly. 'We work together remember?'

'It's just a dream, a nightmare.' he turned away from her.

'You're in shock, after being shot.' Jane said.

'My father died in 1998.' he mumbled into the pillow.

'Oh so you can see into the future now can you?' Jane mocked gently.

'I can't see into the future, I live in the future.' he groaned.

She could tell he was crying and didn't know how to comfort him or what to say. His mind had gone haywire obviously.

'Why is this happening to me?' he wept, 'I had a life, I had a flat , a car- all in 2011.'

'Hang on.' Jane felt panicky and didn't know why, 'You're scaring me Andrew, stop making such crazy claims.'

'This place isn't real Jane, you have to know that, you do know it deep down don't you? Don't you?' he turned again, wincing with pain.

'Try and keep still, you're hurting yourself.' Jane reached forward and brushed his soaking fox coloured hair from his brow.

'Please tell me you know it too, you don't belong here either.' he begged.

Jane began to nod in agreement just to keep him quiet but then had a vivid flashback of a London bus exploding and chaos and screaming. She sat down quickly.

'I carried my father's coffin' Andrew told her, 'The Drugs don't Work, do you remember that song? The Verve? I played it all the time after he- oh fuck' he went even paler, '_I know I'll see your face again'_

'_If heaven calls I'm coming too.' _Jane sang shakily.

'You know it! You remember it! It didn't come out until 1997.' Andrew tried to sit up.

'Please Fox, stay still, your wound.' she put her hand out to stop him and he grabbed it.

'You know it' he insisted.

She nodded, maybe she was going crazy too, 'For god's sake don't tell anyone' she said quickly, 'Think about Andrew, they'll put us away- a pair of crazies.'

'Talk to Hunt.' Andrew said, 'he knows, I bet he knows. But only Hunt.' his eyes began sliding shut with sheer exhaustion, his grip on her hand relaxed.

'You need to talk to your father.' Jane said, 'But later. Now you need to sleep. Heal yourself.'

When he had disappeared back into oblivion Jane stood up quietly and crept from the room.

Freddie was looking at her intently as she came from Andrew's room, 'He's much calmer now, asleep. He's going to talk to you later.' she told him.

'Thank God.' Freddie nodded, 'You're shaking.' he touched her arm.

Jane was relieved Double Eff couldn't read minds as he'd know how much she wanted to feel his arms around her comforting her, 'Blood sugar's dropped to the floor.' she said, 'I need to go back to the station to talk to DCI Hunt.'

Freddie nodded, 'Will you be alright on your own? I mean Derek could drive you.'

Litton looked furious.

'No, I'll be fine.' Jane started to say.

'You can't' Bammo piped up, 'What if that sniper tries to shoot you?'

'Oh shit.' Jane said.

'Oh come on' Litton said dourly, 'Just call me nursemaid Litton, why Gene can't look after his own bloody dykes…' he stomped off up the corridor swinging his car keys.

oxxo

Keats was on the floor in his office by the heater. Later he would go out with the sniper rifle again. Maybe he could creep into the hospital and finish off Fox. But he felt tired. That was new. His limbs ached. That was new too. He looked down at his hands in horror; when did his knuckles become so knobbly? His fingers had started to curl inwards and felt rheumatic. He needed to sleep. That was unheard of. He let himself curl upon the carpet of his office, his eyes closing gratefully.

oxxo


	28. Chapter 28

.

.

Chapter Twenty Eight

.

Two men enter

.

Big Barry's cheek was denting the formica of the table in the interview room. Gene kept up the pressure, standing above him, his hand spanning Barry's neck and jaw. The adage, 'the bigger they come the harder they fall' was proving true in Barry's case. Johnson was looking decidedly uncomfortable but wisely kept quiet on the human rights issue.

'You've been most helpful.' Gene told Barry, 'See how much easier things can be when you co-operate?'

'Errgh.' Barry tried to lift his head but Gene held him down.

'Seems even scum like you has a conscience after all.' Gene continued, 'It's just a shame it didn't surface earlier, before people died.' he took his hand from Barry's slightly greasy neck and looked at it with distaste.

Barry's head came up.

'I didn't say you could lift your head.' Gene said, 'Back on the table.'

'Fuck off.' Barry's voice had a tremor in it.

'On the table.' Gene lifted his hand.

Barry dropped his head back to the formica submissively.

Gene strode across the room. 'Wait a couple of minutes and if he keeps his head down like a good boy, you can take him back to the cells. If he doesn't keep him in here until he does as he's told.'

'Guv' nodded Johnson.

Gene went back to his office to get his coat.

Alex followed him in. 'Did he talk?'

'Course he talked.' Gene said, 'You stay here.'

'No' Alex replied, 'I'm coming with you.'

'No you're not.' he said.

'Yes I am.' Alex positioned herself in front of the door. 'We're a team, not just when it suits you, all the time.'

He stood over her threateningly, 'You're not coming Bolls. You're not well. Less then an hour ago you were flopping about all over the place, what if you start making friends with _his_ carpet tiles?'

'I won't' she pushed into him, her arms going under his coat, 'Please Gene.' she squeezed him.

'Stop it!' he ordered. 'Your womanly wiles aren't working, you'll be safer here.'

'No!' she sounded terrified, 'You're not going alone. You can't.'

'This is between the two of us- him and me.' Gene said more gently, 'Our history. Just do as you're bloody told for once.'

'I can't' she said, 'I have to come, what if it's a trick, the aging thing? He could have a whole army of thugs waiting to leap on you and take you down… downstairs, you'd be gone and I'd never see you again.' her voice was getting higher as she spoke.

'You're acting like a bloody drama queen.' he shook his head, 'It's not going to happen that way.'

'I'm coming too.' Alex said, holding on tightly. 'I can't lose you again, I just can't. If he gets you, he gets me too.'

'You talk such utter shit sometimes.' he looked down at her, 'Ok, unclamp then, you can drive.'

'Really?' she looked shocked.

'Yeah, I hate that bloody Merc and you're crap at directions.' he said.

Ten minutes later they were driving down a heavily littered back street.

'Are you sure this is right?' Alex looked doubtful, 'Funny place for a police station, they're usually fairly prominent.'

'It's not a _real_ station though is it?' Gene said snappily, sliding down in the passenger seat and studying the piece of paper that he'd scribbled Big Barry's directions on.

'I suppose not.' Alex said, glancing at him, she thought of adding, 'Anymore then Fenchurch East is.' but decided against it.

'Here we go.' Gene said as the building came into view.

'It looks a bit like….' Alex felt her stomach turn over.

'…. Fenchurch East.' Gene said curtly, 'Always said he had the imagination of a frozen maggot. Park out of sight, further down there; ruddy hell Bolls, you're not driving a tank.'

The road had narrowed considerably and Alex was cautiously trying to manoeuvre the bulky car to the end of it.

'Don't worry if you scrape it.' Gene said, 'Looks like a zebra already with all the scratches, bloody heap.'

'You miss the Quattro don't you?' Alex said softly, scraping against a lamppost as her attention lapsed onto Gene.

'Well, it was nippy, handled well, as responsive as a hungry hooker, this thing takes about a year to react- go down here.' Gene pointed to a couple of parking spaces, 'Aw, just park it any old how. Right! You stay here.' he checked his gun.

'Please let me come with you.' Alex begged.

He looked at her, 'I have- and I've decided this as far as you go. I need you out here in case he is up to his tricks. If I'm not back with Jimbo in twenty minutes radio the station and get the whole of CID down here and storm the building.'

'Ok.' Alex agreed. She leaned towards him.

He kissed her forcefully and she tasted the fear he couldn't quite hide.

'Twenty minutes' she said when they broke apart, 'be careful.'

'If you come in alone I'll kill you.' his forefinger stroked her cheek.

'I promise I won't.' she said. 'I know you don't want me to say it but I love you.'

Gene nodded, 'You're right, I didn't want you to say it.' his eyes drooped, 'Quite fond of you too.'

She watched him walking purposefully towards the building. When he had disappeared from sight she started up the Merc and with difficulty turned it round in case they needed to make a fast getaway. She checked the time, almost four o'clock, a chill ran through her, she felt achy and flu like and wondered why. More than anything she wanted to follow Gene, but forced herself to wait.

Gene was surprised, not to mention suspicious to find the front doors unlocked. Did this mean Keats was expecting him? His hand didn't leave his gun as he quickly checked over the deserted front desk. As he ventured deeper into the building it became obvious that the place was entirely empty and had been for quite some time. The layout was similar to Fenchurch, except back to front, a mirror image. He entered the incident room and caught his breath, dusty desks with yellowing documents scattered here and there, an office in the same position as his own with blackout curtains instead of blinds. Gene walked over to it and let his hand rest on the door handle. He put his head to the door and listened. Nothing. He tried the door carefully. It was open. He pushed and burst into the little room, it was empty except for a desk, a chair and a filing cabinet. He tried to open the filing cabinet but it was locked. He shrugged and looked around, expecting to see Keats lolling in the doorway. Even the waste paper bin was empty. The whole office seemed to have been carefully cleared out.

Gene felt disappointment mingling with fear as he stalked the corridors of the unnamed 'station'. Every room he entered was empty and airless; could it be that Keats had squirmed through his fingers yet again? Then he came to a corridor that was different from anything at Fenchurch, after going through some double doors he found a downward staircase and began his descent, not knowing it was the same staircase that Keats had led Ray, Chris and Shaz down three years before. The air changed as he hurried down, becoming acrid and much warmer. Gene found he was having to catch his breath every so often. At the bottom of the staircase was another set of double doors with a keypad on the wall beside them. But these security doors were no longer secured, one was propped open. He felt uneasy, was he walking into a bloody great trap? He slid through and studied the lift on the other side of them. The arrow above the lift pointed downwards only. That was odd. He paced for a few seconds, thinking hard, then he looked around. He saw a cupboard and opened the door. It was a cleaning cupboard with very little in it except a broom and a few empty bottles of bleach and polish. He grabbed the broom and summoned the lift.

When the cranking and groaning had stopped and the door opened, Gene wedged the broom at the bottom of the lift door so he could step inside and investigate. There only appeared to be a downward button. He ran his fingers over the panel carefully and felt it move slightly. The door was whirring as it struggled to close against the broom. Gene slid a finger around the edge of the panel until he found a clip and released it; underneath was another panel with buttons pointing up and down. Satisfied, he removed the broom, stayed in the lift and pressed the down button. He checked his watch, he needed to hurry. Alex would be sending for the troops in six minutes.

As he descended into the bowels of the building he was aware that the acrid smoky aroma increased, cordite? He was reminded of Guy Fawkes night, of bonfires burning down to ash. He loosened his tie as the temperature increased. He was finding it hard to think straight. When the lift reached its destination and the doors cranked open, a solid wall of heat hit him, knocking him back. He stepped out of the lift and looked at the two doors, weighing up which one to investigate first. He listened at both of them, the stinky old dead bonfire smell seemed stronger near the larger door, but he thought he could hear something the other side of the smaller one. He had the most peculiar compulsion to knock, but instead gripped the handle strongly and entered, gun at the ready.

He stopped dead just inside the room; his office ; _his bloody office!_ A carbon copy except for one detail. The curled up heap lying beside the desk near the radiator. The old man sleeping.

Keats stirred as if on cue and opened his eyes. 'You took your time, I got tired of waiting. I took a nap.' he smiled and yawned, 'If you had any idea of how long I've wanted to get you down here, show you this.'

'Must have been even longer then either of us expected.' Gene replied, 'You seem to have aged somewhat James.' he tried to gauge Keats' age, mid to late sixties maybe? Things were moving on apace it seemed. He found it quite mesmerising and somehow disturbing watching Keats standing with difficulty. If this was a trick it was a bloody impressive one. He was almost waiting for Keats to pull off a Halloween mask.

'Aged?' Keats frowned.

Gene stepped forward and grabbed a shaving mirror identical to his own. 'here you go old man' he said.

Keats stared into the mirror, his eyes huge and black, his face collapsing, his nose and ears were larger and he had a wart on his cheek that looked as if it could do with some attention. Gene heard his sharp intake of breath. 'It can't be' Keats said weakly, 'Oh yes but it must be!' he turned with shining eyes, and Gene was chilled to the bone to hear him repeat words that Alex had once said to him, 'It's over, I've done it, I can go home.'

'Done what?' Gene asked.

'Brought you here, to hell , brought you down.' Keats smiled and his breath was so putrid Gene staggered slightly as it wafted towards him.

'So where is this hell exactly?' Gene asked, looking around, 'It appears to be my office, a shitty and hastily thrown together copy of my office.'

'You just never know when you're beaten do you?' Keats said joyfully, he stepped forward. 'the lift only goes down, didn't you notice?'

Gene stepped back, not through fear, but to avoid Keats' breath, which was definitely eau de dead and rotting rat.

'Come with me' Keats said, 'Let me show you your new home, I'm sure you'll be comfortable, might even meet an old friend or two to chew over the fat with.' He walked past Gene and out of his office to the larger door. When his hand was on the handle he turned and smiled at Gene before brushing a lock of white hair from his face, 'You may find it a bit warm to begin with, but you'll acclimatise pretty quickly.'

The door swung open and Keats peered inside, his smile fading fast, 'What the hel…?'

'You mean where's the hell surely?' Gene said, his smile appearing as Keats shook his head in utter disbelief.

The two men stared into a basement full of little piles of gently smoking ash. There were no screaming tortured souls, no bodies, no bones, nothing except rapidly dying bonfires as far as the eye could see.

'Looks like hell has moved on and forgot to mention it to you.' Gene said, 'You see that's the trouble when you work for the other side. They have no morals, no sense of loyalty your bosses. No gold clocks, not even a few sausage rolls on a plate to wish you Bon Voyage. Sad really.'

Keats staggered back into the cloned office and grabbed at the phone with trembling hands, 'Let me speak to Dave.' he frowned as whoever was on the other end replied, 'Of course he'll speak to me, just put me through, stop fucking about.' he waited, 'Finished? I am not finished! Did he…. do you?' he seemed to be finding it hard to breathe. 'I don't answer to…. to… Second chance? What second chance ? I didn't…. his voice had morphed into a whine, 'I never go easy on anybody….I….talk to me, don't you dare hang up on me!' he slammed down the phone, picked it up again and redialled.

Gene could hear an automated voice loudly proclaiming the number was unobtainable. 'James Keats, I'm arresting you….' he began.

Keats looked astonished 'You're kidding. Just hold on a minute.' he glanced around the room desperately, and moved backwards to the desk. Gene knew that if he had copied every last detail there would be a gun in the second drawer.

'Give up.' he told Keats, 'It's over.'

'It'll never be over.' Keats replied quickly, stooping to open the drawer and pulling out a gun identical to Gene's. 'I made a mistake, but I can redeem myself.'

Gene raised his gun, 'Don't even think about it.'

'It's so funny and yet I don't know why it is.' Keats laughed hysterically, 'The two of us here, in a showdown like it was High Noon, when it's actually…..,', he looked at his watch, ' …coming up to twenty past four, trust us eh? Neither of us were ever traditionalists, were we?' clutching the gun in both hands he lifted his arms and looked annoyed to find his aim was shaky.

Gene found he was praying that Alex had done as she was told. But then he heard something from up above and froze, 'Fuck no!' he breathed.

Keats threw his whole weight into diving at Gene, landing on top of him, asphyxiating him with his rotting stench, Gene tried to stop himself gagging and push Keats off him, it was like being buried in a vat of week old road kill. He could tell that Keats' strength had diminished but the creature was clinging on for dear life, and all the time the lift was making its way back up to the main building. Gene could only pray that the whole of Fenchurch East CID were about to squeeze into it. He and Keats tussled on the floor but Gene couldn't seem to get above him, he tried over and over again, but Keats had one arm around his neck, his elbow pressing on Gene's windpipe. They heard someone get into the lift and it began to crank back downwards. Gene pushed frantically and Keats lost a bit of his grip.

'Go back up!' yelled Gene. 'Bolls! Keep away!' he managed to get halfway on top of Keats, and Keats pressed his finger back on Gene's windpipe in desperation, with his legs trapped under Gene's torso he managed to free the hand that was holding the gun, and aimed it at the lift door just as it began to open.

Gene gurgled as loudly as he could, and with superhuman effort pushed Keats from him, jumping up and trying to pull Keats with him to corrupt his aim.

Alex stood there, momentarily frozen, 'It's over Jim, the others are…'

Keats laughed as Gene tried and failed to grab the gun, ' It's not over. You were my mistake, Alex, my weakness, so I've just been told, I was too easy on you, gave you a second chance….didn't take you when I should have….'

Gene got Keats around the neck and wrenched him back violently, as he did so Keats fired wildly.

Alex let out a shocked half scream before slumping to the floor just outside the lift. Gene punched Keats hard in the face; the dubious wart exploded and Gene almost vomited as the muck from it went on his hand, he wiped it off frantically on his suit. Keats was hissing and crawling at his feet. Gene kicked him and rushed to Alex.

'Not again' she groaned, as blood seeped through her jeans, 'not a-bloody-gain.'

Gene pulled her up into his arms, 'You'll be fine, not that shot.' he gabbled.

'She'll be fine.' mocked Keats, slithering up behind them,' Let me look after her.'

Gene turned to look, the creature wasn't younger, that was one good thing, but the aging seemed to have stopped dead, and in the basement beyond, one of the smouldering bonfires reignited.

oxxo


	29. Chapter 29

.

.

Chapter Twenty Nine

.

Fallen Angels

.

'It doesn't matter now.' Keats whined, 'Can't you see? We're here and all together, so it doesn't matter one way or the other. Let me take her head.'

Alex looked into Gene's eyes as he crouched over her, 'I don't feel anything.' she whispered.

No!' Gene groaned, he used his boot to push the crawling Keats away. 'Bolls, stay with me.' he knew tears were forming in his eyes; she couldn't go, not now, not like this.

'No' Alex's voice was stronger, 'I mean I don't feel like I've been shot, I feel like I've got the mother of all bad periods but I don't feel anything except stomach cramps.'

Gene looked up and around, he saw a hole in the wall above the lift that looked suspiciously like a bullet hole. Whatever was wrong with Alex didn't seem to have anything to do with Keats. He smiled at her and kicked out at the creature again. Keats gurgled in pain as Gene's boot hit him in the mouth.

The lift suddenly began going upwards again, had obviously been called by persons unknown. Gene hoped it was Fenchurch CID. He turned on Keats and pulled him to his feet. The creature was a mess with the bloody exploded wart on his cheek and smashed glasses, and breathing heavily; behind him, in the basement, the flames on the upstart bonfire died down again. Alex stood up shakily, looking mortified, she pulled her jacket round in front of her, hiding the spreading bloodstain, her legs were wobbly and she felt sick. Gene pushed Keats into the carbon copy office and shut the door, holding on to the handle and waving to Alex to come to him. When she reached him he put his free arm around her, pulling her close and handing her his gun, 'Just hope it's the cavalry' he muttered into her hair, as Keats began hammering on the other side of the door.

They held their breath as the lift door opened, Alex pointing Gene's gun in the general direction of the lift but not holding out much hope for a clean shot as it was wobbling about so much.

'That's another fine mess you've got yerself into Genie boy.' Litton said loudly, he and Jane were at the front of the lift, and the 'troops' behind were all straining to have a look.

'Bugger.' Gene groaned.

'Are you alright?' Jane asked Alex, noticing she was bending over and had her body turned away from everyone.

'Bit embarrassing…' Alex began to say as blackness crept over her head and she passed out.

'Right!' Jane took charge, 'Nothing to see here.' she flapped the men away, 'Women's stuff, I'm on it.'

Litton wanted to stick the loafer into Keats but Gene stopped him, 'No, we do it by the book from now on, but you can read him his rights if you want.'

'With pleasure.' Litton said.

oxxo

'Miscarriage?' Gene rasped.

The doctor nodded, 'I'm afraid so…do you have a number for her husband?'

'I'm her….'Gene gripped the back of the chair in the waiting room, 'I'm her…' he found he didn't know what to call himself.

The doctor nodded understandingly, 'I'm sorry; we've cleaned her up and she's comfortable but exhausted. She'll need to take things easy for a week or two.'

'Oh, she will, don't worry.' Gene said grimly.

'When the nurse has finished with her you can go in.' the doctor told him.

'Thanks.' Gene nodded, 'Is there a phone anywhere?'

The doctor gave him directions to the nearest public phone and Gene went to ring Ann, hoping she had managed to get the line reconnected, she had. He didn't know why he told her that Alex had miscarried but he had to tell someone.

'My poor boy.' Ann said softly, 'Of course Alex will need you more than Christopher at present, and he's fine so don't worry about him, I'll look after him.'

'You'll be due a hellava lot of time off when this is sorted out.' Gene said. 'I can't tell you how much I…..'

'Well don't then.' Ann replied, 'Go to her.'

'Thanks' Gene mumbled.

'You're most welcome.' Ann replied.

Alex looked pale and fragile, her eyes red rimmed. Gene went to her silently and gathered her into his arms gently.

'Our baby' she sobbed. 'I'm sorry.'

'It's alright.' Gene soothed, 'Schhh.' his lips touched her forehead and stayed there for a long time. He managed not to cry. He knew he had to stay strong. But fuck, their baby, _their baby!_ Had anything ever hurt so much?

'Why didn't you tell me?' he asked after a while.

'I didn't know.' Alex said shakily, 'My periods had been messing about ever since I arrived back here, I thought it was my age. Ridiculous when you think about it, that I just assumed I wouldn't get pregnant, especially when you consider the amount of ….activities we indulged in.' she began to cry again.

'I didn't know it would feel like this.' Gene said bleakly.

'What's that awful smell?' Alex asked.

'Eau de Keats' Gene said, 'Need to change my clothes, burn this suit.'

'Don't go.' Alex begged.

'I'm not going anywhere.' Gene said, 'I'll try and wash it off.' he extricated himself from her and went to the sink, using the slither of soap and paper towels to mop his trousers.

'Is he in custody ?' Alex asked.

Gene nodded, 'Litton's having a field day. Didn't like to suggest it may be inadmissible evidence, thought I'd let him practice his technique before the police psychologists take over.'

'How's Andrew?' Alex asked.

'Raving apparently, but he'll live.' Gene said, coming back to the bed with a large wet patch on his trousers, 'Bloody hell, people will think I'm incontinent. Poor Double Eff's a bit upset. I think I've got a bit of explaining to do to Andrew, and Jane too by the sound of it.'

'I'll help.' Alex said.

'You won't' Gene said, 'You're taking it easy for a while. When you get out of here you can sit at home and ring estate agents, find us somewhere to live. Somewhere big enough for all of us with no memories or ghosts. Think of all the lists you'll need to write.' he managed a tiny smile.

oxxo

'Son?' Freddie said cautiously.

Andrew didn't move or react in any way. Freddie pulled a chair nearer to the bedside. 'Are you pretending to be asleep?' Freddie asked, 'You did that when you were little. It always fooled me but never your mum.'

There was still no reaction and Freddie took a deep breath, 'DCI Hunt will be coming to have a word with you later, to explain all this. It's going to take a lot of believing too. You'll find it….difficult….see the thing is…this place has lots of possibilities, it doesn't have to be the end. It wasn't for Hunt, or me, or Litton. We populate this world…and we sort of…live, even though we know we're not actually alive anymore. We're like old retainers in a large crumbling house, we may look pretty damn useless but without us the house would fall down. My worst nightmare came true when I found out you were here, I even wondered if you'd be a Sam Tyler type, but now I don't think you are. I don't think you're in a hospital bed in 2011, I think you were killed outright. I shouldn't be telling you all this really, but if I'm wrong and you're getting any contact from 2011 you must fight to get back there. Because you really don't belong here, you're a twenty first century boy, you always were. I love you so much and if you stay it would be fantastic for me, but I know it wouldn't be for you, you'd always feel there was something missing. I'm just telling you, letting you know that it can be done, Sam Tyler went back, you've heard of him no doubt, and Alex Drake? She went back too, against regulations but she went. They came back here after a while though because this place well… it sort of gets you if you stay too long…'

Andrew still lay inert in the bed, giving absolutely no sigh of being aware of Freddie.

'I've said too much' Double Eff muttered, 'As usual. Still maybe you didn't hear any of it. Maybe you did. I'm going to get some of that stuff they try to pass off as coffee, but I'll be back soon and waiting for you to wake up.'

As soon as he had gone Andrew opened his eyes. He had heard every word. In an awful way everything made sense now. The only bit he hadn't understood was the contact from 2011. What kind of contact? He hadn't had any. He tried to remember how he had got to this place, but he couldn't. It just seemed like there was nothing before it, white light instead of memories. He moved slightly and red hot pain streamed through his shoulder and upper body. How could he feel so much pain if he was dead? He knew when his father returned he had to face him.

oxxo

Jane Hepburn went back to her flat and took a long shower. What a pig of a day. And that weird old man with the smashed glasses and the bloodied face, a real crazy. She couldn't believe he was a mass murderer, he didn't look capable. Yet they'd carted him off to a secure unit for questioning and he had actually been boasting about all the souls he had sent to hell. She shivered as the water ran cold and grabbed a towel. As she dried herself she thought of Alex Drake, poor woman, losing her baby. Maybe she wasn't as bad as Jane had first thought, there were so few women in CID, maybe she could have a stab at being a little friendlier to her in future. Then she thought of Double Eff and caught her breath, what was it about that man? She dressed in jeans and grabbed a hooded sweat top, but then hesitated and looked for something slightly more feminine. There wasn't much choice but she found last years grey and silver Christmas party top and put it on. It did make her cleavage look rather magnificent. What the hell was she doing trying to make herself look attractive for a man? '_She who dares, makes a right prat of herself' _she muttered, shocked to find she was applying lipstick and fluffing up her towel dried hair. She told herself she was going back to the hospital to see Andrew, that all this titivating was for him, but she knew it wasn't.

oxxo

Gene's arms ached from staying in the same position but he wasn't letting Alex go. She had cried herself to sleep. He had spent the last hour daydreaming about what might have been and getting furious with himself. He should have taken more care of her, should have noticed something was wrong, and he should never have let her go with him to Keats' lair. So many should haves and now it was too late. His imagination ran riot and he tried so hard not to go there but he couldn't help it. Would the baby have been a boy or a girl? He even thought of names. John for a boy, strong and honest, Isabel for a girl, a beautiful dark haired mini Alex. He imagined a house, and coming home from the station to hear the sound of children playing, Christopher and the lost child, the child that would never be, and Alex trying to cook, or not cooking, just trying to stop the kids arguing, but being there, waiting for him, telling him to sort them out.

Gene sniffed, of course it would never be, it wasn't what he was cut out for. He still had Christopher and if he was honest he was finding that bloody difficult enough. But what did Alex have now? A man who couldn't look after her properly and a daughter in another world who she never ever spoke of these days. He squeezed her tighter and kissed her hair. He should be triumphant now. This was their moment of glory. They had taken down Keats at last. So why did he feel so shit? Why did it feel like such a hollow victory?

Alex was having a drug induced dream.

'_Mum?'_

'_Molls?'_

'_Oh shit , I've been rumbled, he found my copy of 'The Man who Mistook his Wife for a Hat' hidden inside Heat magazine, he knows I'm knuckling down and getting edge-ooo-cated.'_

'_Well that's good isn't it?' _

'_Not really, it was more fun before, when he thought I was a degenerate, drug taking, hard drinking, soon to be single mum. Now he keeps trying to talk to me. He thinks we have stuff in common.'_

'_Don't be down on him, poor Pete, he doesn't really know how to handle you, he never did.' _

'_You sound sad.'_

'_I'm ok.'_

'_And evasive.'_

'_No, I'm just tired and don't want to lose contact with you.'_

'_I come here a lot, I even bring flowers.'_

'_Thank you. What kind?'_

'_Well they're sort of mauve and floppy. I knew they were a waste of time, that you wouldn't see them.'_

'_It makes me happy to know that you remember me and care enough..'_

'_Are you with him?'_

'_Yes'_

'_Is it what you expected?'_

'_It's been sort of highs and lows, but we're together which is the main thing, and I love him. I shouldn't have left you though, I feel guilty sometimes.. all the time.'_

'_Well don't, I'm ok, I met this boy at uni, Isaac, he's a bit of a nerd, but we talk a lot…about you. Well I talk and he listens. I'm getting there.'_

'_Thanks Molls.'_

'_Got to go now, my essay should have been handed in like yesterday. I'll come again.'_

'_I love you.'_

'_I love you too Mum.'_

Gene felt Alex relax slightly in his arms.

'I love you.' she murmured through her deep sleep.

'I love you too.' he replied quietly.

oxxo


	30. Chapter 30

.

.

Chapter Thirty

.

All the soul-and-body scars

.

'So how old are you today?' asked Dr Crane.

'A day older than I was yesterday' the old man replied. He peered up at the Dr with dull rheumy eyes.

'What is the date today?' asked the doctor.

'Friday 5th of December' Keats replied swiftly.

'What year were you born?' asked Crane.

'You know the answer to that.' Keats replied, 'I've told you many times before, maybe you should perform a memory test on yourself.' he allowed himself a tiny smile as Crane's brow wrinkled in frustration.

'James, you cannot have been born when you say you were.' the Dr said gently.

'Yes it's a conundrum for you isn't it?' Keats lit his fourth cigarette of the day, 'You find it unbelievable that I was born in 1856, yet all the tests you do show me to be absolutely compos mentis. This could be the pinnacle of your career, if you can get the truth out of me before I slide into oblivion, you need to hurry though, these old bones are starting to crumble away inside me, I can feel them dissolving.' he studied his hands, the knobbly arthritic fingers finding it difficult to grip the cigarette, 'Won't be long now I'd imagine, it's sad, I so wanted to take Hunt and his whore with me.'

Crane sighed, he had wondered how long it would be before Keats began his daily rant about Hunt and Ms Drake, the old man was absolutely obsessed with them, along with cheerfully admitting committing god knows how many murders. Crane knew it wasn't physically possible for Keats to have killed so many people, yet the usual psychological tests showed him not only to be telling the truth, they also showed no mental incapacity. He left Keats locked in his tiny cell of a room staring at breakfast television and dropping ash everywhere. The man was deteriorating physically at an alarming rate and death couldn't be far away. He had told Crane that he had spent the greater part of his life looking as if he was aged around 38, and now he was paying the price. Crane rubbed his eyes tiredly. The case of James Keats was keeping him awake at night. He'd never had one like it before. The old man had no history. He was the maddest sane person Crane had ever encountered. It was freaking him out.

oxxo

Andrew's first day back at Fenchurch East, assigned strictly to desk duty until he was fully recovered, wasn't exactly going according to plan. He hadn't expected a fanfare and a fuss, but the bloody place was deserted, they were all out clearing the streets of scum apparently, like a load of demented road sweepers.

As he made his own tea in the kitchenette he realised how much he missed Jane, bloody cow, running off with his father, of all the step mothers he could have hoped for, she was definitely bottom of the list.

Litton had been quite happy to take her on as his new DI because as he so forthrightly said, she would never be a distraction, and anyone who was desperate and tempted to slip her one after sticking a paper bag on her head, wouldn't dare as they knew she was Double Eff's bit of skirt.

Andrew hunted through the cupboard and found a forgotten Mars bar, not quite out of date, and felt a pang, he ripped the wrapper with his teeth and bit off a large mouthful, he guessed he'd have to buy his own from now on. He took his tea and the Mars bar back to his desk, and fired up the computer, chewing on the chocolate and wincing as the sweetness found a tiny chink in one of his fillings, he'd be toothless at this rate, better wean himself off the Mars bars and back onto bananas.

The file called out to him, he didn't know why. He stared at it, knowing it was somehow important, but he shouldn't really open it again should he? Drake had never got back to him about it. But now he knew far more than he had last time he'd opened it. He knew he was dead for start, 'living' in this weird time warp world where his father was contented with his lot and shacked up with a woman young enough to be his daughter. So much had changed; his hand shook slightly as he clicked onto the file and saw the list of names, none of which meant anything to him. He saw the sub-folder. Had it been there before? He couldn't remember seeing it. He opened it and immediately saw his name and the message.

_Dear Andrew Fox,_

_You always thought you were destined for great things and now here you are; not where you expected to be at all I'd imagine. Greatness is not always what you perceive it to be, people are not always all they appear to be, don't get sidetracked but do take notice of plain talking, and make the best of things, it's all you've got,_

_A friend_.

'Yeah all I've got' he muttered, looking around the deserted incident room, _ 'For God's Sake, you bloody pansy, we're only in Manchester, you can use a frigging phone can't you?.' _ he recalled Jane's scathing tones as he'd become slightly emotional when his father and Jane had left a few days before. He picked up the phone and dialled the number she had given him, straight through to DI Hepburn, how the hell had she jumped up to DI , he grinned, his father seemed to hold a lot of sway in this world.

'It's me' he said, when he heard her bark her title and name.

'Hello .You ok?' she was trying to hide her concern and almost succeeding.

'Yep, all alone on desk duty and I'm fresh out of Mars Bars.' he said.

'So you want me to run down with some?' she asked.

'If you could.' he laughed. 'I've found a message addressed to me on the computer.'

'What does it say? "Get a life?" ' she replied.

'If only I could.' Andrew said, and read the message out to her.

'Well whoever wrote it obviously doesn't know you very well.' Jane said, 'Destined for great things,' she laughed heartily, 'utter bullshit. I heard a rubbish rumour you are in line for Hunt's job. Don't hold your breath though.'

'Thanks Jane, you always manage to buoy me up.' Andrew said tersely.

'No- I'm joking- you're nerdy enough to go far in the modern Met-but I dunno what it means, why are you asking me? Ask Big Daddy Hunt, he'd probably know, he seems to know everything.' Jane took a slurp of something that Andrew guessed was Coke.

'They're all out chasing scum.' Andrew said.

'Ask Drake then. Isn't she there?' Jane said.

'No, they're moving this week, she's organising that.' Andrew replied. 'I just thought the plain talking thing might mean you.'

'Yep I'm trying to kerb that,' Jane was munching something, ' it was my plain talking that got me killed in the first place remember? As Hunt so carefully explained to me. I had to gob off, "Come then you bastard, shoot" and the bastard did as he was told, still if I hadn't been shot and ended up here I'd never have met your father.'

'Hmm' Andrew mumbled, trying desperately not to think of Jane and his father together.

The doors to the incident room opened and Alex Drake's yuppie friend appeared. 'I have to go.' Andrew told Jane.

'Well take care- son.' Jane stifled a giggle.

Andrew gurgled with indignation but managed to mutter, 'Goodbye wicked step mother.'

Danny Moore flashed a smile at Andrew, 'Alex Drake about?'

'No, she's orchestrating a house move.' Andrew said, 'I've got their old number if you want to try and get hold of her.'

Danny moved behind Andrew and looked slyly at the computer screen before looking away again quickly. 'Thanks, that would help, just a few details about the flat I need to know. You don't fancy a nice flat above a classy wine bar I suppose?'

'Probably couldn't afford it.' Andrew replied, thinking of his grim abode.

'Cheap rent cos it's a bit noisy.' Danny shrugged, 'Take a gander' he chucked Andrew a key and held an imaginary phone near his right ear, 'bell me.'

'Thanks' Andrew nodded.

Danny grinned as he walked out of Fenchurch, Andrew had been reading the message he'd written; sometimes he loved the voluntary work that kept him in this world, the fact that all and sundry dismissed him as a jumped up barrow boy drowning in money added to the fun of being a part time advisor/angel. He liked helping people when they were at their most needy, and he reckoned Andrew was pretty damn needy now. He tried to think of a stunning bird to move into the other flat.

oxxo

Alex stared out of the kitchen window at the tiny garden. Gene had insisted that she'd never get him to prune that rambling rose- or do any other sort of gardening, come to that. Not that the rose looked like it needed pruning as it struggled bravely in the weak winter sunshine. But there was enough space in the garden for Gene and Christopher to kick a ball, enough room to stick up a hammock for Alex to lay in on the odd hot summer Sunday afternoon, and enough room for Ann to have her breakfast on the grandly named postage stamped sized terrace. Their own place at last, a surprisingly spacious if slightly shabby mews house, after so much searching; she bubbled with happy excitement as the removal men huffed and puffed behind her and hinted heavily about the kettle being slow to boil.

Gene appeared around six that evening. Ann had taken Christopher to stay at her sister's house for the night until the bulk of the unpacking was done. He stood in the kitchen clutching a bottle of Muscadet and smiling uncertainly.

Alex handed him a corkscrew, 'Good day?'

He shrugged, 'So-so.'

'Are you going to open that? I could really do with a drink.' she said brightly.

He applied himself to uncorking the wine.

Alex felt sad. There had been a distance between them since her miscarriage, he had treated her like some delicate little flower that would crumple in the gentlest breeze. She had been a bit fragile for a week or two admittedly, but this was becoming ridiculous. She moved towards him and saw him tense up.

'Gene' she put the wine bottle on the table and her arms around his neck.

'Alex' he muttered.

'New start- new bed- all made up and ready to go.' she gazed into his eyes, 'So what do you think?'

'Are you sure you're ready?' he whispered.

'Are you sure you're Gene Hunt?' she replied.

'I don't want to hurt you.' he said.

'Well you're hurting me by not touching me.' she told him. 'I need you.'

'I do feel a bit tired.' he said carefully, 'maybe a lie down would help.'

Alex pouted, she didn't want this washed out, toned down, sensitive version of Gene, she wanted him to scoop her up in his arms roughly, or sling her over his shoulder in a fireman's lift, or her chase upstairs, she wondered if the bull in the china shop had gone forever.

She had showered and prepared herself for him before he had arrived at their new home ,her body was clean, buffed, perfumed and aching for him. She wondered if he even wanted her any more. He didn't seem to. Was he going elsewhere? No, of course he wasn't; he was too moral for that.

She tightened her grip around his neck, 'Do you remember the first time you saw me? Me as an adult? Dressed as a prostitute?'

He nodded.

'What did you think?' she asked.

'What do you mean?' he frowned.

'Honestly, your first thought, the very first thing that came into your mind.' she said.

'Shaggable- but out of my league.' he muttered.

'So…' she planted a couple of fleeting kisses on his bristly jaw line, 'you took me back to the station and carried me inside, what were you thinking then, when I was in your arms?'

'Hell knows, it was a long time ago.' he tried to pull away.

'You should have carried on walking.' she said breathlessly, licking his neck, 'You should have taken me into a cell or an interview room, locked the door and made me do exactly what you wanted me to do.'

His breathing was getting heavier, 'You would have punched the living daylights out me.'

Alex began firmly pushing his jacket off, 'You didn't even try. Sometimes you need to take a chance…act in the moment,' she unzipped the skirt she was wearing and shimmied out of it, grabbing his hands and placing them on the lacy suspender belt, before looking up into his eyes again, 'you're neglecting me, I'm not happy. Look at me.' she stepped away so he could see her long legs in the stockings, suspenders and stiletto heels, she began unbuttoning her silky blouse, 'look at me' she begged.

'I'm looking.' he said, his eyes suddenly darkening almost to violet as he realised she wasn't wearing knickers.

'I want you to fuck me.' she said, 'I need you to fuck me.' she pulled the blouse off angrily and flung it across the kitchen.

It was dark outside but the kitchen blind was only half pulled. Gene grabbed it and pulled it all the way down with one hand, using the other hand to loosen first his tie and then unbuckle his belt, he grabbed her arm and manhandled her backwards towards the kitchen table, pushing the few remaining boxes on it to the floor, they heard the sound of china and glass smashing and Alex gasped but Gene ignored it, grabbing her waist and plonking her onto the table, unzipping himself hastily and forcing her hand into his boxers to pull his cock free. At her touch it became rock hard.

Alex spread her legs and groaned, 'Hurry'

'Always in such a bloody rush' Gene mumbled as his hands went behind her and grabbed at her arse, pulling her forward and onto him. When he heard her delighted gasp and she was fully impaled he moved his hands up to her bra and undid it skilfully, letting her breasts tumble free. It was so good to be inside her again, to feel her soft skin, her wetness and heat, her thighs gripping his thighs and squeezing hard. He shoved her none too gently down onto the hard table as he slid in and out of her, excited by her wanton, blazing hunger. He tried to hold back and be gentle but she writhed and groaned and told him to fuck her harder, her fingers creeping into herself, feeling the moisture and his solid cock moving back and forth, she pulled her fingers free and pushed them into his mouth, and he sucked and bit at them and then brought her back up to him so her breasts were banging against him.

'Change over.' he said after a minute or so, withdrawing abruptly.

'What!' she was outraged he dared to take her pleasure away.

He stood with his arse resting on the table, his trousers pooled around his ankles with the toe of his boots peeping out, still with his shirt and tie on. He gripped his cock and waved it at her, 'Get on this now. Live in the moment'

'Living in the moment' she panted, climbing on, her arms slithering around his neck, her lips seeking his as she moved over him. It was difficult for her to stay on, but he held her strongly and the friction created by the position speeded up her orgasm, it was coming even though she didn't want it to, she felt the heat begin under her hipbones and spread down to her centre, an incredible violent rush of sensation that was almost to much to bear, she broke their frantic kiss and screamed as Gene bit her neck and forced her down harder onto his cock.

She could tell by the way he was breathing he was coming too. 'I love you, I love you, I love you.' she babbled.

'I love you' he uttered so quietly she barely heard him.

She didn't care, he hadn't shouted it from the rooftops but he'd said it. She knew he loved her anyway but to actually hear the words choked her up. She felt him ejaculate into her and her tears moistened his shirt, 'Gene, we're back.'

He was breathless and looked stunned as he pulled her close, 'We never went away.'

'I know, but it felt like we did at times.' she said in a small voice.

They clutched each other in the warm kitchen, resting, holding on tightly.

'I need a bath.' he said after minutes had passed. 'Coming?'

'Yes' she poured two glasses of wine and they went upstairs together.

In the bath she sprawled on top of him, on her back resting on his stomach, watching as his long fingers delved in and out of her intimately and then moved on to tickle her foam covered thighs.

'Do you think it would have been a boy or a girl?' he said out of the blue.

'I don't know.' she whispered.

'Blonde hair or brunette?' he asked.

'Don't know- Gene we can't….' her voice disintegrated.

'Wasn't meant was it?' he sounded anguished.

'No, I don't think it was.' she managed to say, 'I'm too old.'

'You're not.' he protested.

'There could have been complications.' she said.

'For sure.' he agreed. 'With me as a father- poor little sod- I'm not cut out for that stuff.'

'You're doing fine with Christopher.' Alex said.

'That's the biggest exaggeration I've ever heard. It's a big bollocking load of bollocks with extra added bollocks.' Gene said, 'I'm floundering and flailing, haven't a clue. I wouldn't by any stretch of the imagination say I'm doing fine.'

Alex hauled herself up and turned to him, taking a sponge and soaping his chest, 'We'll be alright, all of us, we're a family. I'll be Christopher's step- mum and we won't let him forget Claudia. We'll be alright. Because I say so.' she flicked foam at him and watched as some of it hooked onto his long lashes.

'Well if you say so, Miss Bolly-bloody -no- knickers I guess I've got to believe it then.' he smiled.

'Yes you have.' she stood up and got out of the bath, handing him a towel. 'So are we testing that new bed or not?'

Gene stood up in the bath, grabbed the large towel and flung it around his shoulders, 'Right behind you Inspector.' he said.

oxxo

**OMG it's the end! I never ever thought when I decided to add a 'bit more' to this fic it would end up as one of my longest. Thanks so much for all the reviews, favourites, alerts, thank you all for reading and commenting, a virtual big slice of chocolate cake and a stiff drink for everyone + hugs and kisses. **

**Fanks so much !**

**xxxxxx**


End file.
